Human and the Demon
by dizi
Summary: Sequel to 'Human in a Mutant World' Kurt has met Jenny and there was definitely something there. How close will they get? How will our favorite waitress overcome new problems? What new problems? Read it and see! Wolverine, Remy, Hank, and the whole gang.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE! (though I have been known to share if you ask nicely.) I expect to make no money off this fic. Dammit.

* * *

**Human and the Demon**

by Dizi

Chapter 1

Jenny opened her eyes as the motorcycle pulled up in front of Xavier's School for Higher Learning and Remy turned off the motor. In the three weeks since the barbeque at her house, the mansion had apparently gotten in _really _bad shape and she'd decided to do something about it for Charles' birthday. Jenny was going to spend her two days off getting things organized and whipping the place into shape.

That meant she'd get to indulge in her favorite past time - pushing around the X-men. There were even some new ones to have fun with. Though she had decided to go easy on them... unless they were the ones responsible for the mess that she'd heard about.

"Maybe you shouldn't do dis today, chere." Remy said, noting her appearance. "Remy t'ink you look beat."

"There was a problem with one of the new girls and I didn't get home 'til late." Jenny dismissed the problem. She'd been up all night before. "I'll be fine. You're not getting out of cleaning that easy."

"Remy hurt, he only t'inking 'bout you." He tried to give her an innocent look and she snorted. "Liked you better when you shy, chere."

"Then you shouldn't have worked so hard to draw me out of my shell." Jenny smiled. She was still shy, just better at hiding it. Much better, apparently.

Scott met them in the front hall. "Couldn't stay away, huh?"

"The furniture was crying for me." she said dryly.

He led the way to the War Room and opened the door with a flourish. "Your troops await, Madame General."

"At ease, Lieutenant." They smiled at each other. Scott acted like she was boss but she'd always done what he said. Though he'd never really given her orders, just helpful suggestions. He'd been a good boss.

With the ease of practice, Scott called the room to attention. "Alright! That's enough! Jenny has the floor."

Jenny got that sick feeling in the pit of her stomach that always came with public speaking. It didn't matter that these were her friends, there were a lot of them. She took a deep breath. "I am very disappointed in every one of you. It took me more than a month to get this place straight. Now you pay. We're going to do it in two days, preferably one and a half."

Protests started around the room and she raised a hand. "Uh-uh-uh! You did it, you clean it. You've got an advantage though. You've got me." They laughed as she beamed at them. "Okay, couple things first off. Are there any _surprises _in the rec-room?"

The room abruptly went silent and Jenny closed her eyes. She didn't want to know, she _really _didn't. "Remy, would you please go get any videos and little _presents _out of the rec-room?"

"Remy didn't-" he started to protest.

"I didn't say _you _did it. I asked you to please take care of it so I don't find..." she swallowed, "_anything_."

Once he'd left on his first assignment, Jenny turned back to the rest of the room and sighed. "Am I going to faint if I walk into the kitchen or bathrooms?"

Several team members immediately reassured her that was not the case but Kitty's voice was heard anyway. "I want to faint when I walk in the bathroom." This was followed by several curses and disappointed sighs.

And so it went as Jenny dispensed her troops and ordered them to return for reassignment when finished, leaving only Kurt, Kitty, and Peter. She didn't want to blame them if they weren't responsible for the current state of the mansion.

Pulling Scott aside, she asked him in an undertone, "How about them? They do any of this?"

Shaking his head, Scott replied, "They've actually made headway into cleaning it up."

"That's scary." Jenny shuddered, and then spoke to the waiting remaining X-men. "Okay, so you're the cleaning friendly trio. You got some choices."

The three exchanged looks and blinked at her, not sure what to expect.

"You don't really _have _to help, but you're welcome to. I'm going to want help moving the furniture. I'll need someone to help keep an eye on the others - okay, spy on them. They'll skip out if they can. And I may need a gofer. None of you are required to help, but it would be appreciated."

Exchanging looks again, Kitty answered for them. Shrugging she said, "We'll help."

Jenny smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

Kurt immediately volunteered to be gofer, thinking that would mean he'd be able to stay by Jenny, which delighted her. As usual, she had found herself looking at him during the meeting and had deliberately sent Remy on the first errand to keep him from making comments.

Kitty was immediately sent to watch for the most likely ditchers, Logan and Bobby with Remy at a close third. They would all be happy to have the mansion clean. It was the prospect of doing it themselves they didn't like. Warren would actually hang in longer, but once he got ready to skip out they all would be more inventive and harder to stop.

Peter was put to work moving all the furniture in the formal dining room to one side so the floor could be waxed. Once done, his job would be to 'protect it with his life' from people trying to walk on it before it was dry. He smiled at her phrasing and looked forward to being able to sit and sketch while still being useful.

Being gofer, Kurt quickly realized, meant mainly getting cleaning supplies, rinsing wash rags, and changing the music on the stereo. Jenny had a wireless headset but didn't want to use it because she would lose track of what everyone was doing if she became immersed in the music. His next duty was to bring the stereo from room to room as she moved through the mansion on a cleaning rampage, though Logan told him later that it wasn't a true rampage because she didn't yell at anyone. From what Kurt could tell she didn't need to as she spoke with complete authority and with the assurance of someone who knew what they said would be done. Jenny knew that wasn't true though, and that's why she had Kitty.

It was then Kurt found out that another duty of being gofer was to be the one to find Scott who would send the errant trooper back to work. It wasn't that any assignment was hard but the sheer bulk of what needed to be done was intimidating. He came to admire the way Jenny just waded in and got everyone organized.

She kept track of who was doing what and gave breaks and extra work based on how good a job they did and how quickly. Though it was his opinion that she factored in how much they complained, but he wasn't sure of that one. Jenny didn't take a break though. She kept working so Kurt kept working, though mainly he was just waiting for her to tell him what she needed.

Jenny didn't take the same tone with him she did with everyone else. When she caught the surprised look on his face at the change in her voice, she laughed and reminded him that _he _had volunteered while the rest were getting what they deserved. Kurt liked her laugh. He found he simply liked Jenny. She seemed to have an ability to find humor in most of what she saw. Jenny smiled a lot.

Sometimes when Kitty reported in, Jenny didn't want to interrupt Scott and she'd speak to the offending ditcher herself. Kurt could see she would purposely act stern and disapproving but immediately smiled at the perpetrator when they weren't looking. Jenny understood and liked them but didn't let the X-men push her around. He liked that too.

When Logan growled at her, she stood nose to nose with him and he backed down. Kurt couldn't believe his ears when both laughed and Jenny gave the other man a fifteen minute break. It was Logan who explained it was a game. He knew Jenny wouldn't ask him do anything he couldn't or really didn't want to, and everything did need to be done. Jenny knew Logan wouldn't hurt her so she didn't take his threat seriously. Both seemed to find it hilarious that others didn't understand this right away.

Logan was also the one to point out that Jenny was very tired. He said she wasn't moving as quickly as usual and seemed to be walking funny. She was in pain.

Kurt immediately felt guilty, he had spent the whole morning watching her and he hadn't realized. He'd been too blinded by her to see she was tired and hurting. Yet she refused to take a break every time he suggested it, only saying he was welcome to one himself anytime. Kurt didn't want a break, he wanted Jenny to take one.

Finally, when she reached the rec-room he refused to do another errand until she sat down and relaxed, insisting she take a break.

"You don't understand." Jenny said stubbornly. "If I stop I won't start again."

"Zen you let zem do ze vork and you rest." Kurt insisted, pushing her towards the couch.

"They'll all go AWOL and nothing will get done." Jenny held her ground, but wanted to give in. She was so tired. Staying up all night and working all night were two different things and her body had been telling her that for hours.

"Zat is vhat Kitty is for." Kurt reminded her, dragging her another few steps.

"But-" She was weakening.

"Nein." He pushed Jenny and she flopped inelegantly onto the couch. "Nothing vill get done if you fall down."

Allowing her body to relax as best she could, Jenny sighed. "Logan told you, didn't he?"

"Ja, he vas vorried." Kurt grinned at Jenny's groan.

"Logan's _always _worried! You're his friend, don't you know that?" she demanded.

"Ja, both of zhose are true, but I can also see." he said gently. "And I see, you are tired and in pain. So, you vill rest and zen we vill see if you can do more vork."

"Okay, but that means _you _have to check the room."

"Check ze room?" he asked, confused.

"For porn and condoms."

"Vas!" Now he was shocked. Jenny wanted porn and condoms?

"They hide them all over. I mean, Jubes is here and what if she found that stuff?" Jenny reasoned. "They want to use the rec-room, fine, but they need to clean up after. Not just stash them in really obvious places. If nothing else, it's just nasty finding used condoms stuck all over." she shuddered.

"I vill look, liebchen." Kurt had never considered Jubilee. She seemed so adult at times that they tended to overlook her actual age. He started looking in the obvious places.

"You shouldn't call me that." Jenny said quietly, but her heart speeded up slightly at his choice of words.

"Hmmm?"

"You shouldn't call me 'sweetheart'. I'm not, so you shouldn't call me that." Jenny explained.

Chuckling as he looked behind the other movies, he said, "Of course, mein kleines."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not your little one either."

He stopped and looked at her. "Sprechen sie Deutsches?"

Jenny's eyes didn't meet his. "Um, no, I don't _speak _German. I just understand it. Mostly. Some."

"Zat is more zen most. Is gut." He continued the search. It wasn't often he could color his speech with his native language. "How do you come to speak mein language?"

"My last name was Grenislavich." Jenny said softly. "My grandmother taught me when I was young. I guess I just remember."

"I understood your name to be Green."

"I changed it." Jenny made it clear by her tone she didn't really want to talk about it but she explained briefly. "I became a different person and wanted my name to reflect that."

He nodded, not really understanding, but realizing it had been important to her. "I see nothing." He gestured, indicating the room.

"Maybe Remy found it all this time. I'll look later to be sure." Jenny slowly bent over and took off one of her running shoes with a groan. Her feet were throbbing.

"It is your feet zat hurt, ja?" Kurt crouched down on the floor. "Let me help."

Jenny held back a whimper when he removed her other shoe.

"How did zis come to happen?" He gently removed her socks. He could tell she'd had the shoes on for some time, much longer than the time she had been at the mansion. The skin was wrinkled. "Vhy are you so tired?"

"I'm head-waitress at Harry's, someone probably told you that." Jenny saw him nod. "Well, I pretty much don't wait tables anymore, unless we're short-handed. I fired one of the girls Harry hired before I came back and that made us short. So I had to fill in, and it's been a long time since I was on my feet that long. Unfortunately, that sort of thing tends to happen a lot at Harry's."

"But you vorked here, zat vas hard vork."

"You tell anyone I said this, and I'll call you a liar." Jenny laughed softly. "It really wasn't that hard after the first two months."

He gave her a skeptical look and she laughed again. "Really. By then I could just walk in the room or give them my patented 'you're not gonna leave that there?' look and they started cleaning up behind themselves. Once I left, they just went crazy, though. At least, Bobby can do laundry now."

Amused he asked, "How do you know zat?"

Jenny giggled. "He's wearing clothes. If he hadn't been washing, he would have run out two weeks ago."

He grinned at her reasoning. "Lay back, and I vill help vith your feet."

Jenny gave him a quizzical look but did as he said. She winced as Kurt started rubbing and massaging her feet. First one, then the other, alternating between them. It both hurt and felt good at the same time.

* * *

Slowly, Remy scanned the surrounding area. Kitty was nowhere to be seen. Silently, he slid through the afternoon shadows to the waiting window. He found it very amusing for both Jenny and Kitty to make cleaning a sporting event, or evading cleaning to be exact. How else was he to view Jenny's little tattle-tale but as a direct challenge to be met? A game to be played? One in which he did not play alone, the winner to be the one who evaded authority the longest.

Through one of his many resources - he asked Logan - he had found that the opposition was in the rec-room and if he were to listen at the window he would know when the enemy was aware of his disappearance. He had observed Kitty's modus operandi and she always reported to Jenny, then the decision was made as how to handle him and his fellow challengers.

He couldn't hear anything. Remy's deft thieving fingers eased the window open just enough to hear but hopefully not so much that his opponents would notice.

"Ooohh," came a very feminine moan and he froze. That couldn't be Jenny.

"Oh my god!" was definitely Jenny and followed by a low murmur in a German accent. Jenny and Kurt.

This was followed by a breathless, "That feels so good..." and the familiar sound of the springs in the well-used couch shifting.

Well, Kurt had been with Jenny all day but... They barely knew each other! He had thought it was great because he knew Jenny was interested in Kurt, but was she ready for this?

Jenny must be because she seemed to be enjoying it. Remy grinned. He was going to have lots of fun teasing her. And while she was busy, he would win the challenge.

Remy sauntered off, lighting a cigarette. He would also make sure Kurt had treated her right.

to be continued.

* * *

I will list German translations at the bottom of each chapter but will probably not repeat them. If they're incorrect I'm sorry, I used English to German translator from AOL. Also I apologize for any confusion in that I use 'vas' as an accented 'was' and also in German because 'vas' means 'what', but I believe if looked at in context it is easily understood. If anyone has any problems please let me know and I will change it and also for future chapters. 

German Key:  
gut - good  
liebchen - sweetheart  
mein kleines little one

* * *

note:  
My thanks to all the Jenny fans who e-mailed me, and all the reviews for "Human in a Mutant World". I'm actually not finished with this one yet, so there's still time to get suggestions in. But not much. Remember though I don't promise to use them. But thanks to Elizabeth Robbins for... well... _something_ in this chapter. It's been so long that I'm not sure I remember which it was.

I'm on chapter 15. Well, almost. I have the rest of 14 in my notebook and most of 15 too because I had time on my hands at work and got inspired. Which is really sad, I know, but its good for us! The point of this is that until I finish I expect to post once a week and after that we'll see about making it sooner.

I really hope you like it as I've had a lot of fun writing about Jenny. Well, I've been having a lot of fun writing all my stories but Jenny has a special place in my heart. Please tell me what you think of it! As usual I sincerely want to know.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE! (though I have been known to share if you ask nicely.) I expect to make no money off this fic. Dammit.

* * *

**Human and the Demon  
**by Dizi

Chapter 2

Remy wasn't the only one who heard the two in the rec-room.

Scott had finished his assignment and was on his way for another. He was actually going to suggest everyone breaking for lunch. Despite a few rebellions, the work seemed to be progressing well and he was getting hungry so probably the others were too.

He had opened the door less than an inch when he heard them. _Someone was _using _the rec-room! That wasn't fair! He didn't use it anymore, how come they could? _

Then it struck him that it was Jenny. Jenny and Kurt. In the rec-room. _Using _the rec-room.

He grinned. It was always the quiet ones. Lunch would have to wait.

Going the other direction, he ran into Logan.

"Ya seen Jenny? I finished. Think she'll give us time off fer lunch?" Not that he wouldn't take the time anyway, but it was part of the fun to make it look like he needed her permission.

"Um, I don't think she's ready for lunch right now." Scott tried to divert him.

"Well, I'll jus' go an' ask her."

Scott quickly moved to block him. "No! You shouldn't bother her right now."

"Huh?" He tried to go around him, but Scott again blocked his way. "Move, Cyke, ya know Jenny wants us ta report as soon as we finish. I ain't gonna get accused a slackin'." Logan had actually been on good behavior and didn't want to spoil it.

Going backwards down the hall from the other man, Scott blocked the rec-room door. "Jenny's _busy_." he said desperately, flushing.

Through the door, both men heard a very loud feminine gasp followed by a deep manly chuckle. Scott wondered briefly why he hadn't heard it earlier, _before _he'd opened the door. Well, maybe they hadn't been making sounds then, their mouths could have been... occupied. He stifled a mental image and looked at Logan meaningfully.

Logan stared at the door a moment, before his eyes took on a gleam. He wasn't sure what the two were doing in there. Their interest in each other was obvious to his nose even from out here but there was no way he could miss the scent of sex and there was none of that going on. _But who was he to tell_?

Grinning, he agreed, "Yeah, Jenny's busy."

* * *

Jubilee saw Kitty as she was starting to phase through the floor. "Hey, where ya going? Someone else ditching?"

"Remy. The man keeps disappearing." Kitty grinned at the other girl. She was having fun being Jenny's spy and Jubilee had been helping sometimes by steering Kitty in the right direction. The younger girl was just here a couple days for Charles birthday and really wasn't required to help much either.

"This could be fun. Let me know what Jenny says." Jubilee grinned. Jenny was tired of running after people and Jubes kept hoping Jenny would lose her temper and have a fit. She'd never seen Jenny do that, but Wolvie was always laughing about it.

Kitty went the rest of the way through the floor and was back in about ten seconds.

"Hey! You couldn't have talked to Jenny that quick." Jubilee gave the other girl a frown.

Kitty was blushing to her toes. "You're Jenny's friend, right? Has she spoken to you about Kurt? I didn't know they'd been seeing each other."

"As far as I know she hasn't seen him since the barbeque at her house. She's been busy at Harry's. Why?" If Jenny had been seeing Kurt she wanted to know. Jubilee had been really excited about Jenny's reaction to Kurt kissing her hand. It had been _so _romantic.

"Well, she moves fast!" Kitty exclaimed. She would never have thought it from what she'd seen of the other woman, particularly as Scott had described her as shy.

"What?"

"Her and Kurt are definitely involved now."

Jubilee grinned big. "Alright! C'mon, we gotta go tell Rogue."

"Rogue? Why Rogue?" Kitty followed Jubilee down the hall.

"Because she'll be real happy about it! She kept trying to fix Jenny up. Now, she'll know Jenny can get a guy on her own."

* * *

Gently lifting Jenny's feet onto the couch, Kurt watched the sleeping woman. He ran a single finger down her cheek before pushing her hair back from her face. He knew the nap wouldn't last long but she was so tired it had to help.

Kurt was actually surprised they'd been left alone this long. He hoped the others weren't slacking off or she would probably go into overdrive to catch up which would undo any helpful effects of the nap.

He was going to have to take the time to talk to her about seeing her in a different setting than cleaning. Kurt had meant to since the barbeque but with settling in at the mansion and Logan saying she was busy at work, he just hadn't gotten around to it.

Appreciating the sight of her body stretched out on the couch, he decided he wasn't going to put it off again. But for now, he was just going to have to keep everyone away for a short time while she slept.

Little did he know what a small amount of effort that would take. No one was going to enter the rec-room.

* * *

An hour later, Kurt was heading towards the kitchen with a handful of videos and a small trashbag. Jenny had seemed very concerned about any 'surprises' in the rec-room so he had done a more thorough search while she slept. The movies weren't a real shock - they were all adults living here - but the used condoms were something else. Jenny was right and it was just nasty for them to have been left stuffed in some really odd places.

Suddenly, Hank loomed over him. "You break my young friend's heart and I will see that you suffer as you could not possibly imagine." And the other man stalked off.

Kurt stared after him. He hadn't even asked Jenny out yet.

Logan was leaning back in a chair drinking a cup of coffee as Kurt walked in. His eyes started dancing. The show was about to start. He'd even start it up. "So ya an' Jenny together now?"

"Perhaps, I haf not actually spoken to her about it yet."

"Ya were jus' alone with her for more'n a hour! What're ya waitin' fer?" Logan demanded.

Kurt shrugged. "She fell asleep and I did not wish to wake her. An hour may not be a long enough rest."

"Jenny been asleep for hour? You don' take long, homme." Remy said from the doorway.

Kurt gave him an inquiring look and Remy just grinned at him.

The room started slowly filling with X-men and from the sly looks and idle comments Kurt realized they seemed to think he and Jenny had come to an understanding. He shook his head, he hadn't known his interest had been that obvious.

A few minutes later Jenny came in, headphones blaring and slightly dancing. Kurt's gaze was riveted, she was beautiful. He had forgotten how animated she was and could see the difference after her nap.

Removing the headphones, Jenny kissed Kurt's cheek and grinned at him. "Thanks, I feel much better now."

There were chokes and sputters around the room. Jubilee whooped and ran to hug Jenny.

Remy shook his head. "Tres indiscreet, chere."

"Shut up, ya swamp rat. You go, Jenny!" Rogue urged.

"Well, I like that!" Jean burst out. "_We _can't use the rec-room but _you _can!"

"Jean!" Scott groaned.

Logan was grinning from ear to ear. _This is gonna be good,_ he thought.

"Zat explains ze condoms." Kurt muttered.

Jenny frowned at him. "I thought you didn't find any."

"I looked again vhile you vere sleeping."

"Eeeewww." She hadn't wanted to know whose they were, she just hadn't wanted to know. "Wait, I'm not allowed to take a nap in the rec-room anymore? I have before and it wasn't a problem."

"I do not believe it is the nap portion of your afternoon activities to which Jean is referring." Hank muttered darkly. His young female friend had been traumatized enough and didn't need this discussion after her first consensual encounter.

Frowning, Jenny considered all their words carefully. She didn't get it.

"I'm so happy for you!" Jubilee hugged her again.

"Jubes, little less enthusiasm." Logan muttered. She didn't need to get excited at the prospect of Jenny having sex, might give the girl ideas.

"Hope you disposed of the condom." Jean said darkly.

Jenny blinked. "Kurt said he did."

Nodding, Kurt confirmed, "Ja, I threw zem all avay."

Several more chokes and sputters went around the room, some of them were embarrassed.

Laughing loudly, Rogue complimented them. "Ya'll were busy little bees."

"I am happy to hear you are properly protecting yourself during your first sexual adventures." Hank said in a dark embarrassed tone. "But a little more discretion would be appreciated."

Her eyes went so wide they looked like they would fall out as Jenny shouted. "My first WHAT?" Loudly she drew in a shocked breath. "You think that I?... that we?... What kind of person do you think I am?" she demanded.

"I haf not asked her to dinner yet!" Kurt exclaimed.

Logan continued to grin and Jenny turned on him. "You knew! I KNOW you did with that nose of yours! How could you let them think that I - that we- Aaaahhhh!"

"Darlin', I didn't say ya was doin' anythin'." Logan protested.

"You agreed she was 'busy'." Scott accused.

"I didn't say she was havin' sex! She _was _busy!" He defended himself. "Anyone could tell that!"

"But you didn't say I _wasn't_!" Jenny's face was lobster red, and she couldn't help wondering what she had sounded like that they would think she was having sex. She put her hands over her face and her shoulders started shaking. "You've probably all been laughing at me and nothing has gotten done! And all I did was get a foot massage!"

Kurt put a hand on the small of her back, rubbing gently in an attempt to comfort her, and glared at the assembled group.

"Oh, Jenny, we're so sorry!" Jean jumped to her feet. _Of course, Jenny wouldn't have done such a thing, what were they thinking?_

"Shugah, don't cry! We didn't mean ta hurt yore feelings." Jenny was so shy, Rogue was afraid they had ruined it for her.

"Don't ya worry 'bout a thing, darlin'." Logan growled, he could smell her tears and he hadn't meant to let it go far enough that she would cry. "I'll make sure everythin' gets done. Lunch is over, people! Get ta work! I ain't as nice as Jenny and ya ain't gettin' no slack!"

Quickly, Logan got everyone out and to work. He didn't want to stay and see Jenny cry. Kurt glared at each of them as they left the room.

As Jenny heard the last footstep fade in the distance, she slowly removed her hands. "Are they gone?" she whispered.

"Ja." Kurt looked at her closely. She didn't look upset. "Are you alright?"

Letting out a peal of laughter, Jenny wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh my God! What I must have sounded like!" She couldn't stop laughing, her shoulders again shaking.

Relieved, Kurt joined in. She'd been crying tears of laughter. "I didn't realize at ze time. You really liked it, huh?" He started laughing in earnest himself. He couldn't believe this had happened because of a foot massage!

"And what's best is they'll probably get the whole place clean tonight! I won't have to do a thing!" Tears were again rolling down her face, she was laughing so hard.

Once they both had themselves under control, Jenny ducked her head and didn't meet his eyes as she asked, "You were going to ask me out?'

"If you vould be villing, I vould like to spend time vith you." Kurt said quietly, suddenly unsure of her reaction.

Lifting her head, she looked up at him and smiled. "I would like that."

Smiling back and looking into her eyes, Kurt was inspired. "Wartezeit hier." he said. "Just vait, I vill be right back." With a _bamf_, he was gone.

Gazing at the smoke curling around in the spot where he had just been, Jenny was filled with delighted excitement. Kurt liked her!

With another _bamf_, Kurt returned with the stereo. He quickly plugged it in and turned it on. She could hear the opening strains of one of her favorite songs playing, 'Hold My Hand' by Hootie and the Blowfish. Kurt must have liked it when it was on earlier.

"Come. Dance vith me." Kurt held out his hand to her, his yellow eyes shining.

"Here?" Jenny laughed, surprised that Kurt wanted to dance as she was wearing a ratty t-shirt and shorts with bare feet. "In the kitchen?"

"Ja, you like to dance. Dance vith me." He repeated softly, still holding out his hand to her.

Heart pounding, Jenny slowly stepped forward and took it. Kurt pulled her in into his arms and they danced slowly, looking into each others eyes.

As the song came to an end, Jenny started to pull back.

"Nein." Kurt said softly, as it started again. He had put the song on repeat. "It does not end."

He pulled her closer and Jenny laid her head on his shoulder and gave herself completely to the moment. She didn't know how many times the song played. They just kept swaying to the music. She didn't want it to end, didn't want him to remove his arms from around her.

Sometime later, she lifted her head whispering, "The others will probably come back soon."

Kurt lifted a hand and brushed her hair back from her face. "Do you care, liebchen?"

Her heart jumped at his touch and the endearment. She remembered how she had felt when he called her that before. _Sweetheart_. "No."

Slowly he lowered his head, gently touched his lips to hers, just a brief touch, almost a promise.

Eyes closed, Jenny felt him slide his cheek against hers. She felt the velvety softness of his skin and shuddered. Unable and unwilling to stop herself, Jenny carried his action further, sliding her face down to the curve of his neck and snuggling there.

Swaying together, lost in the music and each other, they continued dancing.

* * *

An hour later, Remy was once again sneaking away from chores, feeling that he deserved a break no matter how guilty he felt for his assumptions about Jenny. At least, he hadn't run off his mouth telling everyone. He thought he had more class than that. Most of the time anyway.

On his way out back to smoke, he opened the kitchen door and stopped abruptly.

For a moment, he watched the couple swaying to the music, unaware of his presence. Quietly, using all his thief's skill, he backed out of the room without disturbing them.

Remy knew he would still tease Jenny, but he felt better about this budding romance with Kurt. It had bothered him that she would start a sexual relationship so quickly. He had been ready to take her aside and have a talk with her, worried that she was jumping into something she wasn't ready for. But now...

Now, he didn't need the cigarette. He wanted to get back to work and keep the others away from the kitchen.

to be continued.

* * *

German Key: 

wartezeit hier - wait here

* * *

note:  
Erutan Xiku- You get dibs on first reviewer! You never have to feel too sorry for Remy, he's usually done _something _wrong. And there are actually two ways to spell it: 'gopher' is the animal while 'gofer' is the job position which is basically fetching things. "Go for" is how it originated.  
B Oots- Thank you so much! I laughed so hard writing it, I'm really glad you liked it.  
Elizabeth Robbins- I remember now! You helped me get started on the whole thing when you wanted to create Elise! Otherwise we brainstormed like a LOT for this one.  
S- I think you'll like it. Oh, and there's a second chapter on the adult site for F&N. If you're interested.  
Gothik Strawberry- Well, she had trouble with 'little surprises' in one of the short-stories and I couldn't resist continuing the joke. You know I have a friend who lived in a dorm who had the same problem.  
Captain Tish- They are going to be I wonderful couple. I can garauntee it. (okay I know I spelled that wrong) 

Wasn't that fun? And we haven't even gotten to Charles birthday! It's still the day before. But it's up next. Uhm-hm, sure is. Oh, and I need a little help with a title for another anthology of short-stories for this one. I don't need it until chapter 9 but I like to be ready. Suggestions are much appreciated.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE! (though I have been known to share if you ask nicely.) I expect to make no money off this fic. Dammit.

* * *

**Human and the Demon  
**by Dizi

Chapter 3

The next morning Jenny hesitated in front of the kitchen. In the past, she had rarely slept this late and knew everyone would be in there. Remy had already started teasing her the night before and she wasn't sure if she was ready to face everyone else. The others - especially the women - were sure to want to examine her feelings and they were so new she wasn't sure she understood them herself.

Starting to open the door, she put a hand on it then lost her nerve and stepped back instead.

"I do not believe ze door vill bite, liebling." Kurt said from behind her in a teasing tone.

Her heart rate immediately increased at the endearment and the sound of his voice. She turned to see him smiling down at her. "I don't want to take the chance they'll say something." she admitted. Then her face brightened with a smile and her voice became enthusiastic. "But now you're here. You go first."

"Ach, nein." Kurt held up his hands and started backing away. "You vere here first."

Advancing on him, Jenny argued, "They're your friends. How bad could it be?"

"Zey are your friends too." He was quick to point out.

Moving quickly, she got behind him and started gently pushing him towards the door. "Oh, but you're a big strong X-Man, you're supposed to protect me."

Playing along, Kurt allowed himself to be urged forward but at the doorway he braced himself, protesting, "I am not zat brave."

"Of course, you are." Jenny chided with a soft giggle. "I know you can do it. Come on, I'll even count for you. Are you ready?...one ... two ... three!"

Watching her through the corner of his eye, Kurt saw her tense to again push him. When she said "three" he teleported away, and Jenny fell forward stumbling into the kitchen through a cloud of smoke.

"Cheat!" Jenny cried as she regained her balance and looked up to find all the X-Men staring at her, including Charles who had arrived late the night before from a conference. She blinked at them and blushed, "Uh, hi!"

"Good morning, Jenny." Charles greeted her, being one of the few able to hide his smile.

"Happy Birthday, Charles!" After kissing his cheek and squeezing his hand, Jenny asked in an utterly innocent tone, "Do you like your present?"

"I am quite enthused." He no longer bothered trying to hold back the smile. "You'll have to tell me all about it later."

Jenny's smile changed to a playful glare, as Kurt came in the backdoor whistling and his eyes turned to the ceiling. "Coward." she whispered to him as he passed by.

"I varned you I am not brave, liebchen." Kurt pulled out a chair for her with a flourish. "Sit, I vill fix you a plate to make up for it."

"Oh, but I can do it..." she protested, already starting to go towards the plates of food on the cabinet.

Gesturing to the chair again, Kurt said, "Nein, you vork hard and I haf already eaten. I vill fix it for you."

"I... well, okay." Again blushing, Jenny sat in the offered chair somewhat at a loss. She was the one who usually waited on people not the other way around.

Looking at the other faces around the table, Jenny resigned herself to the teasing and the probing questions that she knew would soon come. But somehow, it didn't seem quite so daunting anymore.

"So," Remy started the ball rolling, "you have a good time last night, chere?"

Smiling up at Kurt as he set a plate in front of her, she replied softly, "Yes, I did."

* * *

Though it was the middle of autumn, the sun was shining and it was warm outside. The water was really too cold for swimming but sunbathing was something else. The female residents decided to take advantage of the weather while they could with Ororo swearing she had not adjusted the temperature for Charles's birthday.

Sitting with a towel across her lap to hold Rogue's foot and wearing latex gloves, Jenny finished painting the other woman's toenails a bright fire-engine red to match the bathing suit she was wearing. "Alright, all done. Don't walk on them, fly if you have to."

Sitting on her own lounger, she slipped on the huge pair of lime green sunglasses that matched the design on her own yellow and green swirled nails and her swimsuit bottoms. It had originally come with a thong, but she just couldn't make herself wear it in public and the yellow top matched well enough. Jenny again thought how she would always be grateful to Rogue for finding the suit that hid her scars.

"Remy said yah went dancin' last night, Jenny." Rogue began the inquiry.

"Yeah." Jenny had a dreamy smile on her face at the memory.

"You went out already?" Jubilee exclaimed, admiring her own toenails which Ororo had just finished painting. "Way to go Kurt!"

Frowning, Ororo asked, "When did you leave?"

"We didn't." Jenny sighed. "We danced in the kitchen."

"In the kitchen?" Kitty demanded. "I thought better of Kurt than that."

Jenny sighed again. "It was so romantic."

"The kitchen was romantic?" Jean asked in a doubtful voice. "I have to agree with Kitty."

"It just was. He put on one of my favorite songs, and there I was in my cleaning clothes and bare feet. He said he knew I like to dance and asked me to dance with him. We danced to the same song over and over." she sighed again. "It was wonderful."

"So what're yah'll gonna do next?" Rogue demanded.

"I don't know. We haven't talked about it yet." Jenny admitted. "Last night was impulse, I think."

"Oh, _impulse_." Jean said. "That explains it. Of course it was romantic."

"Why don't you ask _him _to go somewhere then?" Rogue suggested.

"Um, I don't think..." Jenny trailed off, unsure of how to explain.

Betsy raised an inquiring brow at both women.

"Rogue," Ororo said in a warning tone, "I believe we can let Jenny and Kurt handle it on their own."

"I think it's great." Jubilee exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you, Jenny!"

"Yeah, I bet you make a cute couple." Kitty said, thinking how lonely Kurt had been for so long. Looking at Jenny laying on the lounger, she frowned, "You know, I have a top you can use. You're not going to get a lot of sun with that one."

A little self-conscious, Jenny tried to be nonchalant. "That's okay, I'm fine." Drawing down her glasses, she frowned and looked to Ororo. Jenny had thought the newcomers would have been told.

Nodding, Ororo inclined her head to indicate she would speak to Kitty later. They hadn't thought to explain to her about it as they had felt it was not their story to tell, but she didn't want Jenny to feel uncomfortable and she now had her permission.

Jenny replaced her glasses hiding her uncertain eyes and - without conscious thought - started rubbing that spot on her shoulder. She'd assumed Kurt and the others knew already, but Ororo was going to talk to them, so she'd wait to see if it made a difference to him. Suddenly, she didn't feel quite as good about the night before as she had earlier. Quickly, she pushed those feelings aside. Either way, it had been a wonderful experience and if it didn't happen again... well, she'd always remember it.

* * *

Some distance away, the male residents had gathered for their own bonding experience; watching the scantily clad women. Female laughter and giggling drew appreciative male eyes from all over. Most of the women's faces were hidden by the loungers, but that didn't matter. The men weren't looking at their faces anyway.

"Pretty sight, non?" Remy took a pull from his beer.

"Ja, I had forgotten ze delights of ze mansion." Kurt agreed.

Logan gave them a sidelong glance. "Chuck should have a birthday more often."

"T'ink dey stay like dat if Remy have birt'day tomorrow, homme?"

"I could haf one too if zat vorks." Kurt offered.

"Pretty sure they'd catch on eventually." Warren put in. "They're pretty smart that way."

Scott said dryly, as he strolled over with Hank, "Not to mention they remember when your birthdays are."

"Ah, a beauteous vision of feminine bounty." Hank admired the view, passing a beer to Scott.

"Don't look _too _hard at the hot pink thong, that's Jean and she's definitely taken." Scott grinned.

Looking hard anyway, Logan grunted, "We'll keep it in mind."

"The black is Betsy, she doesn't mind if you look." Warren offered helpfully.

Several pairs of eyes darted to the black-string bikini, and Hank replied. "We appreciate the knowledge."

"Still think Jubes don't need ta dress like that yet." Logan muttered darkly.

"Young Jubilation's attire is quite modest in my humble opinion." Hank offered. "Quite appropriate for her age group."

Logan grunted and again muttered under his breath, too low for anyone else to hear.

Dragging his eyes from the one he knew to be Rogue, Remy asked, "Who de one in de green and yellow?"

"That would be my non-Twinkie appreciative friend Jenny." Hank's words made several of their eyes widen.

"That's Jenny?" Bobby's voice was incredulous.

"Affirmative." There was pain in Hank's voice as he explained, "If you take a close visualization of other, normally non-erogenous zones, you will be able to see the slight scarring remaining from the unfortunate incident of seventeen months ago."

"I just never realized Jenny was so..." Bobby's voice trailed off.

"Ja," Kurt breathed, unable to look away. He'd been eyeing the green and yellow swimsuit already, but now...

"I've never seen her in just a suit." Warren observed. "She usually wears a t-shirt over it."

Bishop's brow creased, "She borrowed one of mine. Maybe she decided not to use it."

"Best look while ya can." Logan informed them. "Jenny seems ta have remembered the shirt."

The group watched as, laughing and holding Bishop's shirt, Jenny stood up, making her hair fall down her back past her waist in a curtain of gentle waves ruffled by a slight breeze. The sight again drew appreciative male looks.

"Remy t'ink chere been hiding t'ings." Remy sighed. "Too bad she gon' cover up, non?"

"Ach, ve cannot have zat. She has not been in ze pool." Kurt grinned. "Keep vatching, gentlemen." And he teleported to Jenny's side.

Startled, Jenny turned to him and smiled shyly, pushing her hair behind her ear, "Hi."

"Guten tag." He gently took the shirt from her suddenly limp fingers and dropped it behind her on the chair. "Vould you like to haf some fun?"

Jenny eyed him warily. No matter how much she liked him she didn't trust the look in his eyes. "What kind of fun?"

"Zat is gut enough." Winking at the watching male residents, Kurt wrapped an arm and his tail around her waist and grinned at her before they teleported away.

They reappeared twenty feet above the pool. The resulting splash caused the gathered women to jump up and shriek in indignation as a wave of cold water landed on them.

The men were grinning and enjoying the show, but turned at an appreciative whistle. They found Charles had joined them while they were otherwise occupied.

"I'm not blind." he said dryly at their astonished looks, then chuckled at the sight of the scantily-clad women still jumping around. "And I must remember to thank Kurt for such a wonderful spectacle on my birthday."

* * *

The presents unwrapped and the cake a fond memory, Jenny waited with Kurt by the door for Hank to take her back home.

"Vhen are you to haf another day off?" Kurt inquired softly.

"Um," Jenny thought frantically, "Tuesday if I can get a new waitress hired."

"Zat vill give me plenty of time to zink of something fun for us to do." he grinned at her.

Jenny groaned. "Fun like last night or fun like this afternoon?"

"I am sorry." Kurt apologized again as he had ever since the incident. "I did not realize ze water vas so cold." Raising her hand to his lips and placing a kiss upon her knuckles, he asked, "Forgive me, liebling?"

"S-sure." Her mind had gone blank and she was staring at her hand.

"Zen I vill see you Tuesday, ja?" He asked hopefully.

"Oh," Jenny's face scrunched up and she groaned. "I can't. I'm sorry, I forgot I promised to be somewhere."

"Ah." Kurt tried to keep the disappointment from his voice.

Disappointed herself, Jenny considered quickly then asked hopefully, "But you can come with me? At eleven? They can always use more help."

"Zat is fine." He said without even asking what she intended to do. "I vill pick you up."

Watching Hank and Jenny go down the drive a few minutes later, Kurt finally wondered what it was they were going to do. Deciding it didn't matter, he thought either way they would be able to spend time getting to know each other better.

to be continued.

German Key:  
liebling - darling  
guten tag - good afternoon

* * *

note:  
GothikStrawberry- LOL! I'll never think of amy movies the same way again. Glad you liked it.  
B Oots- Well, he might have reason to be nervous. By this timeline she should be 15 and getting up in age. Teenage curiosity and all, you know.  
Irbis- Sorry you missed it but I gotcha this time. Wasn't it sweet? There'll be more dancing later. Jenny loves music so much she has to like dancing too.  
Erutan Xiku- I laughed the whole time I wrote it! We learn things everyday. I have had some questions before about terms like gofer/gopher so if you have more feel free to ask. The shorts will be both Jenny/Kurt and all the X-men. Though even the Jenny/Kurt ones I have so far have the rest too.  
Jinxeh- I keep thinking I'm going to check out your art. One day I will, I swear. I don't know about realistic but it's fun, huh?  
nanaroxu- Thank you, thank you, thank you. Being as I know how much you read I really appreciate it.  
TricaLee- Let's just say no monkish thoughts here. But the whole monk thing came later in the series than I've gone, so I think its cool. Besides I think even Marvel is forgetting about it. For now anyway.  
S- Here ya go! Thinking of something else along the lines of F&N, btw, but its still in early idea stages. Never know.  
CaptainTish- That was a little tricky, huh? But I even had Logan fooled, kinda proud of that. Thought for sure he'd catch on but figured he wouldn't be able to tell the difference between types of tears just that she really was crying. 

Next chapter: where could they possibly be going? I'm not telling! Not quite as fun but definitely a push in the relationship and references to known Jenny history (well, known to us anyway).

If you didn't notice I have lots of references to both "Human in a Mutant World" and "Jenny and the X-men". Unfortunately, I forget what is from where and pretty much just remember the story as a whole. It's all one in my mind. Most things can be figured out if they haven't been read, but I just can't see explaining everything again. _If_ it is a _major_ problem let me know and (sigh) I will notate references as best I can - or you could just read them (and, of course, review them).

Also I want to reinterate for future chapters that I did warn in my bio this story is not going to be all fun. No journey is problem free and - being as we know how their relationship ends up - I think of this story as the journey to get there. See "Second Chances" by Elizabeth Robbins if you want a heads up, or don't if you want to be surprised. I like surprise personally and it only gives you the end results not the details.

I also have to apologize in that I am still on chapter 16 as I played a lot this week. Sorry, but I recently got back into Sims2 (I have X-Men Sims, how cool is that?)and actually watched some TV. I'm so ashamed. But I'm almost done with it, I swear, and if things go well should have 16 and 17 done by next week (they're in my notebook and I just keep touching them up a bit, or pondering additions).

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE! (though I have been known to share if you ask nicely.) I expect to make no money off this fic. Dammit.

* * *

**Human and the Demon  
**by Dizi

Chapter 4

Tuesday afternoon, Kurt was surprised but pleased when Jenny directed him to St. Francis Catholic Church, or more precisely a small building attached to the back of it.

As they entered, a loud booming voice called out, "Jenny! I was beginning to think you weren't coming today."

Snorting, Jenny called back, "No, you weren't, Johnny! I've never missed and you know it. That's why you always call me for help. And we're right on time."

"And you've brought a new friend to help." Johnny was a big bear of a man, and exuded an air of authority so was most likely in charge. He looked Kurt up and down, seeing only the projection from the image-inducer on Kurt's wrist. He didn't seem impressed.

Looking around, Kurt realized immediately this was a homeless shelter, having volunteered at others himself. The small building was for administration and supplies. It was a junction between the church and a larger building, which was the actual shelter and housed those in need.

Kurt set down the box of baked goods he was carrying on the table Johnny indicated. From the amount in the box Jenny had spent quite a bit of time baking it all and it had to have been a lot of work. Though it was obviously for a good cause, in his opinion Jenny spent far too much time working, whether she was actually at work or not. Shaking his head, he wondered when she rested.

* * *

He wasn't the only one concerned. After a few hours of work passing out food and blankets and getting people seated, Johnny pulled Kurt aside. "Keep an eye on our girl there. I have to go in to say mass, and if someone doesn't make her stop and rest, she won't."

Eyes wide, Kurt took another look at the big man. He wasn't dressed as a priest normally would be as he was in jeans and a checked shirt. "You are zis parrish's priest? Father Johnny?"

Grinning at his expression, the other man nodded. "I was assigned here a year ago. Sorry I didn't tell you. But if Jenny doesn't know, I'm not telling her."

"I do not understand. You seem to be friends, vhy vould you hide it from her?"

Considering his answer, Johnny asked, "How well do you know Jenny?"

Also being careful in his reply, Kurt said, "Myself, not vell, but I live at ze school she recently left and I am learning more every day."

"You know Hank then?" Johnny asked. He was visibly relieved at Kurt's nod. "Then you know how Jenny feels about mutants. I don't really know her that well. She's a very private person, but her feelings were easy to see. Especially when Hank came with her when she first started coming here."

Kurt nodded again, but he really didn't understand. He hadn't found Jenny to be very private. To him she seemed very open and giving. It was part of her appeal.

"Seeing as the Church and Jenny have opposite feelings, she has a problem with the Church." Fr. Johnny continued. "It isn't hard to see if you know what to look for, and it happens that I do. The old priest here was pretty bad about the 'mutant issue' and it became obvious Jenny has an issue with the clergy. I wanted her to get to know me and realize I don't agree with the Church's mutant policy. Not that I really hid my vocation, mind you. I just didn't make an issue of it, and I usually don't. But I have to run, I'm behind schedule. I'll come back and check on you after mass. I'll expect to see Jenny has had a break."

Agreeing to see to it, Kurt watched him go to the church proper. He stood there a moment running through the priest's words over and over. His faith was a large part of him and had sustained him in dark times. He hoped it wouldn't be something that would keep them apart.

From either of their sides.

* * *

Jenny was handing out the last cookie when Kurt dragged her away to sit on a bench outside for the promised break. She protested all the way as he knew she would.

"You must rest if you are to vork more," he said complacently. "Johnny's orders."

Looking sad for a moment, Jenny sighed, "It just never feels like it's enough. There's always more to be done and more needed."

"If you overvork, you vill be tired and vill not be able to do as much." Kurt said sensibly. He decided to test her on Johnny's words, and suggested, "Ve could go for a valk. I haf never been to zis church. You could show it to me."

"Uh, that probably wouldn't be a good idea." Jenny hedged.

"I do not believe zey vould mind if ve look around." he gently urged.

"I've never been inside," she finally admitted, avoiding his eyes. "I wouldn't be a good guide. Maybe Johnny will show you around later, he keeps trying to take me around."

No longer pretending, he asked her straight out. "Jenny, please talk to me. You give your time to zis church but you do not go inside. Vhy?"

Staring at her feet, Jenny took her time trying to put her words together. "Have you noticed anything about the people who come here for help?"

"Vhat do you mean?" His expression was puzzled.

"There's mutants among the homeless here. There are a lot of homeless mutants in need of help. Believe me, I know, I lived among them for years. There's also a lot of shelters, but this is the only one I've found in the area that will help mutants." Jenny met his eyes. "I'm not here for the church, Kurt. If it benefits, that's fine, but I come here because they are helping _all _the homeless, not just the normal humans." Her voice became hard, and very unlike what he had ever heard from her before. "But I won't go into the church. I don't believe in it."

"You do not believe in God?" He was shocked, unable to believe it of her.

"I didn't say that. I don't believe in organized religion. Not one of them recognizes mutants as human. Even here they don't accept them in the church. They don't turn them away, but they don't accept them either. God is everywhere and loves us all. I believe that to the bottom of my soul, though it took me awhile to remember it." Jenny shook her head. "I've seen too many die in God and religion's name. Look at the FOH. Some of them're always spouting verse, especially after they murder a bunch of mutants. Priests who say they did a good thing in killing them." Her voice became strained. "When I was thirteen and my best friend was killed, the priest was there. Later he came to me and said it was God's will that she died because she was a mutant. I will not go inside. I will not listen to those who have dedicated their lives to a religion that believes that. I won't."

"Not all believe zat vay." Kurt said quietly, his heart aching for her. "Johnny is your friend and he does not."

"Johnny is not the only one here and he must do as he is told." Her words didn't acknowledge that she was aware of Johnny's vocation but did not deny it either. "I'm sorry but I'm not going to change. I will not go inside."

"Ve must all do vhat ve are most comfortable vith, and God vill understand." Kurt couldn't give up the church himself, but could see the pain it caused her. It was obvious she had a strong belief in God but also strong convictions. Based on her words, he couldn't blame her for them. He had intended to invite her to attend mass with him and it saddened him not to be able to share it with her.

"You understand?" Jenny asked hopefully.

"Ja." He was careful not to let his voice betray his doubts.

"But you don't agree." she said softly.

Kurt hesitated. She was correct on both counts. "I myself find great comfort in ze church."

"I can accept that." Jenny met his eyes again, wishing she could see the real him and get a better idea of what he was feeling. "I guess the question is, can you accept that I don't?"

"I can accept zat you believe differently zen I do. Tolerance of other's differences are vhat ze X-Men are about. Not just mutant and human but all differences. Ve haf all religions represented." Kurt sighed, "I suppose I vas hopeful vhen you brought me here."

"I didn't mean to mislead you, I just wanted to share it with you." Jenny swallowed and gathered her courage. "Still want to spend time with a heathen like me?"

Kurt laughed and flicked her nose. "Liebling, if all heathens vere like you, ze vorld vould be a much better place."

Smiling as she stood up, Jenny knew everything was fine between them again. "Well, this heathen thinks we've taken a pretty big break and it's time to get back to work."

"I suppose ve must." he teased, and offered her his arm.

Slipping her arm through his, she teased back, "If you're good, I have Moonpies and cookies at home."

"Only if you sit down to eat them." he commanded in a mocking tone.

"As long as I get to see _you _and not the gadget." Jenny tapped the image-inducer distastefully. "I like you just the way you are."

His eyes seemed to glow even through the hologram for a moment, and Kurt said seriously, "I feel ze same vay about you, liebling."

* * *

After dropping Jenny off at her house, Kurt returned to the mansion bearing gifts. He delivered a large container of oatmeal-raisin cookies to the kitchen, which was quickly pounced on by various teammates. Then he continued to the lab with a box of Twinkies for Hank.

He found the large blue-furred man at his prized computer, but Hank quickly stopped whatever he was doing at the sight of the goodies in Kurt's hands.

"My, Kurt, I did not realize the depth of your affection for my humble self. Please accept my unconditional appreciation for your kind offering." he said as he snatched the box.

Kurt laughed, "Jenny asked me to tell you she has not forgotten you, mein freund."

Already opening the box, Hank asked, "Are you aware of her current level of Moonpies? I believe I have hidden a box of her preferred delicacies in some far misremembered corner of my lab."

"I believe zey are dwindling quickly, but she still has plenty zere." Kurt hesitated, but wanted to clear the air and not cause undue stress between them. "You are close to Jenny, ja?"

"That would be a correct conclusion." Hank sighed, quickly consuming the first treat. "Jenny has an uncanny ability to understand my idiosyncrasies. We formed an attachment quite quickly, shortly after our first encounter."

Kurt nodded, "Zat vas my understanding."

"Understanding is the correct terminology precisely. We understand each other." Hank said, for once using simple words for a simple concept, but unwilling to explain further.

"I... " again Kurt hesitated, not really wanting to ask, "But you and Jenny are _close_, ja?"

"If you are attempting to ascertain the depth of our affection for each other, I can assure you it is quite deep indeed. But," Hank's voice was firm, "it is not a romantic attachment, though I admit to having entertained such thoughts at one point. However, Jenny was not at the time able to return such affections and they eventually developed in a different manner. She is an extraordinary individual, as I have always extorted to any who expressed an inclination to know the slightest detail about her."

"Zat she is," Kurt agreed, relieved. "Wundervoll."

"You are the first individual Jenny has shown a marked interest in that any of us are aware of, Kurt. As you seem to return said interest, I am quite happy for you both."

"Wunderbar." Kurt's eyes were bright, he felt like he'd been given parental approval on prom night. After a moment, he commented thoughtfully, "I zink zat she vorks too hard."

"That is an opinion I have held for a lengthy duration. I was, however, emphatically informed that my habits precluded the right to voice my objections." Hank shook his head, "It is yet another similarity between us."

"I do not haf zat problem." Grinning, Kurt began mentally planning future outings designed to make her rest and to add some fun to her life.

Hank's voice interrupted his thoughts, "It's a heady thing, isn't it?"

Kurt frowned, "Vas?"

"Complete and total acceptance of you, all of you, precisely as you are." was the quiet response. "I would wish for Jenny to experience the same level of acceptance. Jenny is special and deserves to receive the gift she gives."

Not sure exactly what the other man was getting at but agreeing with the sentiment, Kurt replied puzzled, "Zat sounds reasonable."

"Of course, if you were to damage my young feminine friend's heart, I have a variety of experiments of which you would become a focus of." Hank warned as an afterthought, before Kurt could question him.

Deciding not to dwell on the possibilities of that statement, Kurt hurried out of the room.

to be continued.

German Key:  
wondevoll - wonderful  
wunderbar - marvelous

* * *

note:  
Elizabeth Robbins- Sorry I missed you last chapter. I really don't think he could have stopped then nor kept Jubes away. I'm sure he grumbled under his breath though and we just missed it.  
S- Well, Sims2 isn't precisely X-Men specific but is versatile enough so that we can make sims that _look _like the X-Men. No powers, of course, but I now have a Jubes, Wolvie, and Remy look alikes and am working on a Rogue. I'll do my best to keep the level up, nothing less than my best for Jenny and Kurt.  
GothikStrawberry- Here ya go! As promised.  
Jinxeh- They weren't exactly spying. The girls were out in the open, after all. I think we all needed a reminder that Charles is a man, not just a mascot in a wheelchair.  
B Oots- I'm surprised at you! What happens? Fun to be had by all and love in the air.  
CaptainTish- Jenny did freak out, that's why Kurt was still apologizing at the end, but I think she also saw the humor in it. "Second Chances" does show their future and I could tell you, but isn't it better just to wait and see? It's coming, I swear!  
Irbis- It is expected but how often do we see it in these guys? Well, actually kinda often in some stories but I hope I was at least a little original in it.  
otakthecanadian- Thank you so much. Being as I am not a guy I wasn't sure I got it right and I appreciate being told it worked from a male perspective. I'm also glad you like Jenny. I admit she got away from me and is now a major character when I meant for her to stay secondary. 

I bet this wasn't what you expected for their "date", huh? But I wanted to get the religion thing dealt with early and I think this shows an important side of both their personalities. Also, that all is not perfect between them. Be aware that neither will change their opinion and will simply live with that difference, but don't expect to see much of a revisit on the religion topic. You could imagine them discussing it privately when we don't see them, though. I do.

Next! Time goes by and Kurt finds out about Jenny's past! It's about time, don't you think? See how he reacts and how it affects them both.

Hey! No suggestions on the title for the short-stories? I expect to start posting them by chapter 9 as the first takes place between 9 and 10.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE! (though I have been known to share if you ask nicely.) I expect to make no money off this fic. Dammit.

* * *

**Human and the Demon  
**by Dizi

Chapter 5

After the afternoon training session, Kurt whistled his way through the locker room door and couldn't stop smiling. Yesterday had been the most fun he'd had in a long time. Of course, that was what he had said for the last six weeks with Jenny after every date, but yesterday had been different. They had gone to the circus. Jenny had never been to one and wanted Kurt to explain everything, which he did in great detail. She had been fascinated by the little things that most wouldn't care about. She might have been slightly influenced by his enthusiam, but even so she had been caught up very quickly.

It had been a great day shared with someone he'd come to care about, though how deeply he wasn't sure yet. The more time he spent with Jenny the more he wanted to, and he seemed to be with her more than the team. He'd even developed a taste for Moonpies, especially when he kissed her right after 'snack time'. There was something to be said about the taste of chocolate, marshmallow, and Jenny all together.

He'd been taking it slow, wanting to build a strong foundation for their relationship. Not to mention, he had come to understand the front Jenny put up. She was very shy underneath her up-front manner. He was torn between her two sides, the blushing young woman and the strong carefree barmaid, but he was drawn to the whole woman.

"Well, it's been good seeing you again, stranger." Kitty teased from behind him. "I guess Jenny's responsible for the constant good mood and the absences? We're going to have to get onto her for stealing you away so much."

Still smiling, Kurt told her about the outing to the circus, "... and I haf been valking her home from vork. She does not like ze image-inducer so ve are limited in vhat ve can do, but she is off today and I am meeting her later."

"I know I'm going to sound like Jubilee, but I am so happy for you both!" Kitty gushed. "Both of you have been so lonely. From what I've been told about Jenny, she's had a hard life."

Kurt nodded agreement, thinking of the circumstances of Jenny's friends death and her having been homeless. Her life had been hard and he understood it had affected her in many ways.

"She's suffered so much," Kitty continued, "and when I heard about her back, I just couldn't believe what was done to her."

Freezing, Kurt's mind went blank. '_There was something wrong with Jenny?_' he thought '_She seemed fine last night_.'

"... to think they never caught them. Ororo said they barely looked for them." Kitty went on. "Not to get too personal, but how bad is it? I think 'Ro's still upset about the pictures the police had."

It took him a full minute to find his voice, before he was able to force out, "I vill see to you later, Katzchen. I must speak vith Logan."

* * *

Smile gone, Kurt immediately went in search of his long time friend. He found Logan in the garage with Remy, both men about to leave for one of their seedier hangouts. Whether they were actually going to the same location was irrelevant. He was sure one or both of them would have the answers he was seeking.

"Ve need to talk." he said stiffly, his accent became thick with the strength of his emotions. "Vas ist vrong vith Jenny?"

Logan growled. "Somethin' happen?"

"Zat ist vhat I vant to know. Kitty seemed to zink zere vast somezing vrong vith Jenny, zat she hast been attacked." His voice shook. "You vill tell me, now. Vas ist vrong vith Jenny?"

Logan cursed loudly, knowing no matter which way the conversation went from here he wouldn't like it. "Which time?" he asked, not sure what Kitty had said.

Kurt's eyes narrowed at him and he hissed before letting out a sting of German that both men were shocked at coming from the normally even-tempered Kurt. Though they were unsure of the meaning of the outburst, the intent behind the words was obvious. After some deep breaths he was able to get out, "Katerine asked about Jenny's back."

Logan and Remy exchanged guarded looks. Obviously, the couple had not gotten far physically, or the question would not have been brought to them.

"He weren't here an' she ain't told him." Logan growled.

"Maybe Jenny don' wan' him to know?" Remy suggested, eyeing Kurt warily having never seen him like this.

"Vhat?" Kurt demanded, clenching his fists, and forcing himself to remain calm and wait for the answers.

Logan ground out pointedly, "They keep on the way they have he's gonna find out the hard way, an' that ain't right."

"But if Jenny don' wan' to tell, we don' have de right, homme." Remy said quietly.

"Hell." Logan ran a hand through his hair, trying to think of a way to tell Kurt but not betray Jenny's trust. "Maybe call her an' ask?"

Cocking his head to the side, Remy shrugged, "He you frien', you tell him 'bout de chere. Remy, he needs a drink."

"Huh. Runnin' away, Gumbo?" Logan glared at him.

"Remy don' t'ink Kurt gon' like how Remy be dere for her." He looked Kurt in the eyes. "If you don' take de news good, Remy be dere again. Dat what Remy do for Jenny." he warned.

"Vas ist vrong vith Jenny!" Kurt exploded, tired of waiting for answers they weren't giving. Couldn't they see he _needed _to know?

"Not'ing new, homme," Remy shook his head sadly, "not'ing new." He climbed on his motorcycle and roared out of the garage before Kurt demand a better answer.

"C'mon, we'll go call Jenny." Logan sighed, when Kurt rounded on him.

* * *

Kurt followed Logan to his room and watched impatiently as he picked up a battered phone and called the woman he suddenly realized he was in love with yet knew less about than the rest of the mansion. He tried to listen to the low conversation but could only hear the rage and hurt ringing in his ears unable to believe such things had been kept from him - and he still didn't know what those things even _were_.

Slowly, Logan hung up the phone and sighed. "She thought we woulda already told ya, said it weren't a secret since ever'body here knows. Jenny asked me ta tell ya everything." He wasn't sure what everything meant. Was it everything everyone else knew, everything a select few in the mansion knew, or everything _he _knew?

"Just tell me, mein fruend." Kurt begged as calmly as he could.

Taking a deep breath and wishing with everything inside that he wasn't the one to have to tell the story, Logan started explaining Jenny's history, deciding to keep back what Jenny hadn't actually _told _anyone.

Knowing about Jenny's friend's death and hearing the details were two different things, and Kurt's heart ached for her, as did hearing of her loneliness at school and her parents abandonment. Then Logan's anger started coloring his words as he explained the torture and rape Jenny had suffered when she was fourteen, and went on to the events of the previous year. Horrified by what had been done to her, Kurt just stared at him and felt rage that such a thing could have happened to anyone, unable to fully grasp that it was done to _his _Jenny. By the time Logan finished, Kurt's mind was numb and his eyes were bleak. Such terrifying events had happened to Jenny, his Jenny, and he hadn't known, had no idea.

But there was one thought that he could not get out of his mind and he whispered, "Vhy didn't she tell me?"

Not sure how to explain, Logan grunted, "She probably didn't think 'bout it. Jenny hides her scars automatically an' ain't gonna go around showin' 'em off, but she ain't ashamed of 'em no more. She wasn't keepin' it from ya, she thought ya knew, thought we'd told ya. An' how was she supposed ta tell ya? When would be the time fer a gal ta tell her boyfriend 'bout this? Ya both seemed happy, when was she supposed ta bring it up? I don't think ya know how different she is now. Yer the first man Jenny's ever been interested in an' ya don't know how big a thing that is."

Kurt nodded but still had a bleak expression on his face. He felt Jenny should have told him herself, trusted him, and he took it as a lack of faith in him.

Seeing the other man's reaction, Logan knew he needed to force his mind in another direction. Kurt needed to understand the full depth of what was done to Jenny for him to be able to let her know her appearance didn't bother him. He needed to understand fully how big it was that Jenny could feel like a woman with him instead of at most a friend. Kurt needed to be shocked past his own feelings.

Thinking quickly, he made a decision to do something he would do for no one else, and wouldn't now if it wasn't to help Jenny in a round about way. Besides, if Kurt felt as strongly about her as Logan thought he did, then he had a right. He went to his closet and came out with his travel bag. "I got something fer ya ta see, but ya cain't tell anyone that I got this. _Especially _Jenny. She thinks they're all gone. Maybe if ya see, you'll understand better."

Reaching into the bag, Logan pulled out an envelope and took out a photograph. His face was hard as stone when he looked at it before handing it to Kurt.

Kurt's stomach clenched and he felt so sick at the sight he was almost physically ill. Jenny, his beautiful Jenny, was crying and surrounded by blood. He'd known she was special since he'd first met her but now he understood why everyone said she was strong when even she admitted to being a pushover. Now he understood Logan's words months ago at Jenny's house, "She's suffered fer her friendship with mutants... Jenny's stronger'n she looks. She's had ta be." His mind flooded with images from the last couple months and he had trouble reconciling the woman he knew with the child in the picture...

_the look on her face the first time he had kissed her hand._.._ her joyful expression while helping the homeless...  
_the utter agony on her face...  
_snipping the singed fur off Hank's back after an experiment gone bad... staring at her as she slept in the boat when they were on the lake...  
_the frozen scream he could almost hear...  
_teaching her to ice-skate when Bobby prematurely froze the lake for the afternoon... holding her hand as he walked her home from work...  
_blood splattered on her arms and dripping down her back...  
_the delight on her face as she walked in to a surprise romantic dinner and how beautiful she was in candlelight..._ _how she hesitated at their first kiss but immediately responded...  
_how--

Dimly he heard Logan say, "Now, ya understand why she don't talk 'bout it. Hell, I don't like ta talk 'bout it."

"Ja, I understand." Kurt whispered. Suddenly, the need to know she was alright was overwhelming and he surged to his feet. "I haf to see her."

Logan plucked the picture from his hand and put it away. He looked at Kurt closely, and seeing the desperation in his eyes, he knew he'd done the right thing. He nodded, saying, "I'll drive ya."

* * *

Kurt couldn't sit still during the trip. He needed to see her, touch her, know she was whole and safe. As they came within sight of the house, he couldn't wait anymore and teleported from the jeep to her living room, filling it with the scent of sulfur and brimstone.

Her hand rubbing at a spot on her left shoulder, Jenny was sitting curled up in a corner of the couch with her phone beside her, and he knew she'd been sitting there since Logan had called. At his sudden appearance, she looked up at him through tear-filled eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... I thought you knew. If you don't want to see me anymore..."

Almost running across the room, Kurt sat beside her and gathered Jenny into his arms. "Sshhh, liebling, it does not matter," he said softly, stroking her hair. He put a finger to her lips when she started to speak. "I need to feel you are alive and you need to be held. Let me hold you."

Pulling her onto his lap, he held her as he would a child and kissed the top of her head, while Jenny snuggled her face against the downy softness of the skin on his neck. They sat like that for a long time, with Kurt murmuring reassurances in German and stroking her hair while Jenny slowly controlled her tears.

Finally, when she was calm and comfortable, Jenny whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I guess I wanted to take the easy way out. I knew Ororo was telling Kitty and Logan is your friend, so I just assumed one of them would have told you."

Never stopping his stoking of her hair, he said, "I understand."

"Logan told you everything?"

"Ja, everyzing you told zem," Kurt said quietly. "Do not be afraid, I could not turn avay from you, Jenny. You are lieb zu mir, important. I vant to share everyzing vith you, gut und schlecht."

Her hand shaking, Jenny reached up and ran her fingertips up and down his face in a slow caress. Her eyes, when she met his, were vulnerable and turning his head, Kurt kissed her palm.

Suddenly, Jenny leaned forward and kissed him, a deep lingering kiss. Responding eagerly to her new boldness, Kurt was awed that she could think of him sexually and was terrified he might do something to scare her.

Then, just as suddenly, she pulled away, and her eyes were no longer vulnerable but determined.

"I want to share with you too." Moving off his lap, Jenny took a deep breath reaching deep to drag up all her courage, grasped the hem of her shirt, and slowly pulled it over her head. As she pulled her hair free, she was surprised that she didn't feel any fear, and knew she was doing the right thing. "I've never shown anyone. Ever. Some have seen, but I've never _shown _my scars to them, it just happened. But I want you to see me, Kurt, because they're part of me and I don't want to hide from you."

Valiantly keeping his eyes on her face instead of the black lace bra - or more precisely what was barely _inside _the black lace bra - Kurt was worried he had pressured her into doing something she wasn't ready for without meaning to, "You do not have to do zis if you do not vish to, liebchen. I vould never vant you to do somezing you are not comfortable vith."

Jenny smiled and took his hand in hers, rubbing her cheek against it as she said, "That just makes it better, Kurt. The night of the barbeque I told Ororo that I had to let people accept me scars and all, but I didn't do that with you as I should have. I told myself I was, but I didn't. This is me, Kurt, and I want you to know me, scars and all."

His yellow eyes gleamed as Kurt pulled her back onto his lap, "Zen lets start vith zis." He kissed her leisurely, then he trailed kisses across her cheek and down her neck to her left shoulder.

Sliding her bra strap over, he kissed red scar tissue. "Is it sore from your bra or from rubbing it?" he asked.

Swallowing, Jenny whispered, "Both, the bra strap sometimes irritates it and I rub it without thinking about it."

Brushing her hair aside, Kurt followed one scar to the next and kissed it's length from shoulderblade to shoulderblade. "Do zey hurt? Damage like zis can haf long lasting effects."

Breathing deep and shivering at his breath on her skin, she made an effort to speak normally, "The muscles spasm sometimes if I do too much or if I don't stretch regularly."

"You do zat often, I did not realize vhat you vere doing." He released the clasp on her bra to begin tracing his lips across the entire mass, wanting to kiss and make it better, though he knew it would really never be better for either of them. Her living with it and him knowing what was done to her. "You make zem look like natural movements."

"They are now. I don't even realize what I'm doing most of the time. Like when I rub my shoulder." Her breath was coming faster now, even though she couldn't really feel him very well through the scar tissue. Just knowing he was touching her was affecting her.

"I am not scaring you?" Kurt asked concern evident in his voice.

"You've never scared me." Jenny turned to look at him, his fingers still tracing the mass of scars. "I like you touching me. I've never wanted anyone to touch me before."

"Sie sind so sehr schön." He was unable to find the words in English as he looked into her eyes.

She pulled away slightly and was serious in her reply, "I'm not beautiful, really I'm not. No," she went on quickly before he could stop her, "I don't mean my back. I look in a mirror every day, and I'm passable, but not beautiful."

"You are to me." He hadn't realized she didn't understand her beauty. "Your mirror lies to you. I see lovely vomen all ze time, none are as you. You are beautiful inside and out."

He kissed her again before turning her around and kissing every inch of her back, every scar both big and small, every indentation and ridge. Proving to her in the only way he knew that she was beautiful all over in his eyes.

In the end, Jenny lay on her stomach on the couch, her bra on the floor, and a dazed but pleased expression on her face.

* * *

Riding home beside Logan a little more than two hours after arriving, Kurt told himself he would have to control himself better. Considering their time together, he realized that since the beginning Jenny had followed where he led in their relationship. It would be very easy to go somewhere she wasn't ready for. Too easy, and he couldn't let himself.

No matter how ready he was himself, he couldn't take the chance he might scare her or, even inadvertently, push her into a sexual relationship she wasn't ready for. She was too important to him.

to be continued.

* * *

German key:  
lieb zu mir - dear to me  
gut und schlecht - good and bad  
Sie sind so sehr schön. - You are so beautiful.

* * *

note:  
GothikStrawberry- You have been hiding things! Where were you when I was working on the German accent and phases? Just you remember if its wrong all I had to go by was tv and the AOL translator.  
Elizabeth Robbins- I don't think she will. Simply, because she's seen too many people misrepresent God to take the chance. She believes in God and is a good person. It's enuf.  
B Oots- Lots to come! Just you wait!  
CaptainTish- Isn't he neat? I actually had a priest somewhat like him in that no one knew he was a priest unless he told you. Jenny is against _organized _religion, until or unless she sees one that actually accepts all. I'm sure there's Buddism and such but we are speaking of Christianity in this sense because she is Christian. Comicverse is _VERY _complicated and you should hear some of us when we argue about things because Marvel tends to contradict itself. I ignore what doesn't work for me.  
S- I was actually trying to be subtle about it. Jenny wouldn't want it to be _too _obvious. Very private you know. Remember also, that F&N was alternate Jenny and that sequence didn't happen here. However if you pay attention, she tends to watch him ALOT, as though she can't help it...  
Irbis- You are right, however it was early days and they really didn't _have _a relationship yet, just kinda the promise of one. I had to put a bump in there and I really don't see them arguing much. 

As a special favor (and because I don't want to get _nagged _about it at work by someone who didn't even REVIEW! Personal comments don't count!) I will post again on Monday. If I get up to speed as I hope to I will then go to a 4-5day span between postings. That's _if_, no promises.

Also, I sincerely apologize for getting off-track, but it wasn't by much... I mean, Jenny to Kurt, Kurt to Mystique... it works out. I think I have an idea for a short story that would have fit between ch4 and 5, if I get it done and back I will post it. So, if you have ideas for the title on the short stories send 'em quick!

Next Chapter! There's trouble in paradise in the words (or thoughts) of Harry...

Update: I am redoing chapter 16 because I wasn't happy with it, and I wrote... um... 2 or 3 short-stories, and working on an adult for aff, but they were all Jenny! Really. Promise. Sorry, but I know where I want to go and its just getting there. I think I should have turned and I went straight.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE! (though I have been known to share if you ask nicely.) I expect to make no money off this fic. Dammit.

* * *

**Human and the Demon  
**by Dizi

Chapter 6

Knocking on the door for the third time, Kurt peered through the window and frowned. Jenny was always ready and waiting for him. Today, there was no sign of her but he could see her purse on the couch and her backpack against the wall.

After knocking one more time, he teleported inside. Walking into the kitchen, he really became alarmed at the dirty dishes in the sink. Jenny never left the kichen less than immaculate.

Quietly, he continued through the house and relief flooded him at her bedroom. The door was ajar and he could see her still asleep on the bed. It was short-lived however, when he noticed her flushed face and the restless way she slept.

Kneeling down beside the queen-sized bed, he felt her forehead.

Jenny's eyes fluttered open and she stared at him. "Did I oversleep?"

"Ja, but do not get up. You are sick." He told her when she started to do just that.

"No, I'm not. I never get sick." she protested. He pushed her back down when she started to get up again, so she rolled over instead.

"You haf a fever. I vill look for medicine." He went to the hall and was almost in the bathroom but stopped when Jenny called after him.

"I don't have any. I told you I never get sick." She coughed, trying to hide it.

"Today you are sick. Stay in bed, I vill go to ze store and get some medicine." And he left before Jenny could protest further.

When he returned, Jenny was sitting on the couch, fully dressed, a box of tissue in her lap.

"I'm sick." she informed him grumpily. "You shouldn't stay, you don't want to get it."

He just smiled and dug a box of tablets out of the grocery bag.

Kurt stayed with Jenny the whole day. Made her soup, handed her tissues as she needed them, even brushed her hair. She was better by evening when they watched a Disney movie, which she fell asleep in the middle of. So, he put her to bed and set about putting her house to rights.

Then he went to check on her before he left. Feeling, her forehead again, he nodded to himself. The fever had lessened and she was starting to get better.

Grabbing his hand when he pulled away, Jenny murmured, still mostly asleep, "Don't go."

Smiling, he climbed onto the bed fully dressed and curled around her. In the week since he had learned of her traumatic past he had held himself back and kept things slow, but she was sick and it couldn't hurt to stay with her.

When Jenny woke the next morning, he was gone.

* * *

Irritably, Harry eyed Jenny sitting at the end of the bar. Jenny was a nice girl, pleasant and probably too sweet to work at his place, but she had a tough core. She was actually pretty serious. Nobody smiled all the time, especially when doing the inventory. Jenny had been smiling more than usual lately. Almost constantly, in fact. It was driving him up the wall. Even snapping at her didn't stop the irritating smile.

"Will ya stop it already!" he exploded.

"What? I'm just reconciling the inventory, just like usual."

"That infernal smile! You never stop. You're driving me crazy!" At Jenny's blank look and then sudden blush, he flushed before grinning wickedly. "Oh-ho."

"What? What is it now?" she demanded. He wasn't the only one being driven crazy.

"That boyfriend of yours got ya in the sack." His look was both pleased and knowing.

Jenny blushed deeper and looked away. "Um, no, not yet."

"Well, what the hell's that boy's problem?" Harry barked. "You been seeing each other for more'n two months!"

"He's not a _boy_," she said firmly, "he's a mature _man_. He's also considerate and wants to take it slow. Nothing wrong with that. I seem to recall once-upon-a-time you wanting me to go out more and I am."

He grunted. "He make ya happy?"

"Yes," Jenny went back to the constant dreamy smile. "Yes, he does."

"He gonna walk ya home again tonight?"

"I believe he mentioned something of that nature." she grinned.

"Still say there's something wrong if you ain't goin' at it yet." he muttered.

Jenny arched a brow at him, "And how's Lori?"

"You want the details?" He grinned at her quick head shake. "Didn't think so. Everyone knows I got a sex life, yours is the one in question."

"Well, I'm getting there, Daddy." she teased.

"How many times we have to have the 'Daddy' discussion? Told ya what you gotta do to call me that." He walked away muttering under his breath about she was looking to call the wrong person 'Daddy'.

Jenny grinned and whispered, "Yes, Daddy."

* * *

Kurt waited impatiently for Jenny to turn off the security and unlock the door. He almost teleported them inside.

Looking at him with a twinkle in her eyes, she turned into his arms as soon as they were inside, ready for his kiss. One of his arms went around her waist and his other hand threaded through her hair, releasing it from her head and causing it to cascade around them, while his tail wrapped around one of her legs.

They were both breathless when they broke apart, and Jenny rested her head against his chest. She loved the feel of his arms around her, not to mention that tail. After two weeks of touching like this, she felt brave and Jenny's hands started roaming. Sliding one under his shirt, she smiled at his quickly indrawn breath.

Kurt pulled her hand away, kissed her fingertips, and stepped back, avoiding Jenny's enquiring eyes. "I haf to go, Jenny."

"I... okay." She couldn't keep the disappointment out of her voice. The last few nights he'd been leaving earlier and earlier. Tonight they had just gotten here and he was already leaving.

He reached behind him to turn the doorknob, kissed her again quickly, and hurried outside.

Leaning against the doorjamb, Jenny watched him go with a puzzled frown on her face.

* * *

A couple days later, Harry saw Kurt come in just after closing and was stunned at the way he acted. Before the man would immediately put his arms around Jenny, maybe kiss her cheek or neck, rub her shoulders, do something, anything to get his hands on her. This time however, he stood back and waited for her, not even trying to get close.

Squinting at Jenny, Harry saw she didn't act any different and he wondered what could have thrown off a guy acting as love-struck as that one.

But then Jenny's guy took her hand and smiled down at her, so Harry shrugged it off. Wasn't any of his business.

* * *

(ring) ... (ring) ... (ring) ... (ring) ... "_The person you are trying to call is not available_-"

Pushing the button to end the call, Jenny glared at the phone. She hadn't talked to Kurt in three days and it was the longest time they hadn't spoken to each other, or seen each other, since they had gone to the shelter that first time - unless he was on a mission. Even then he had taken time to call and reassure her he was safe.

Over the past week he had only walked her home three times and they had spent only one of her days off together. Jenny was starting to get worried about him. Something had to be wrong. Maybe something X-Men related? She didn't feel free to pry there, feeling it wasn't her business no matter how many of them were her friends or how much she cared. She wasn't a mutant and was no longer a member of the household. X-Men business was X-Men business.

She almost wished they hadn't started on to a more intimate level in their relationship. Kurt was the first person she'd ever wanted to be close to physically and she liked it when he touched her. Her hands itched to touch him whenever he was nearby. She felt like he had opened a door for her. Now he was gone and it was closing again.

Since her first night at Harry's she'd had men making passes at her, sometimes groping or grabbing her, all had left her feeling cold inside. They weren't Kurt, there was no one like him.

Even Remy had never made her feel like Kurt did. He'd come close, but she'd always known he was taken and _way _outside her league. Jenny had never really expected Kurt to be truly interested in her either. Despite his mutation he also seemed out of her reach, but he had made it clear he was interested in her from almost the beginning.

Closing her eyes, Jenny remembered when Kurt stayed with her, he had held her all night. At the onset of a nightmare his arms had tightened around her and she hadn't felt the need to get up and _do _something. She had even gotten to sleep again quickly, and she was sure it wasn't because of the medicine. His chest against her back, his arms and tail wrapped around her, she had felt safe and protected.

Something had to be wrong. Things didn't change that fast with absolutely no warning. Did they? Or had she missed something?

"Maybe the damn thing's broken." Jenny muttered and looked up to see Harry watching her - Harry the Worrier, judging by his expression. "Harry, will you call my phone? Maybe it's not working right."

Saying nothing, he obligingly walked to the other end of the bar, picked up the cordless phone, and dialed. Immediately the little phone in her hand started playing 'Fur Elise'.

"Damn." Jenny swore, barely stopping herself from saying something worse. She had started keeping the phone on her to be able to get Kurt's calls. When he called. If he called.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked mildly, while thinking _Uh-oh, trouble in paradise_.

"I know he's in town because Remy and Logan came in, but Kurt hasn't called."

"Did you have words?" His voice was neutral.

"No," she mumbled, "he just isn't calling."

"He hasn't been showing up to walk ya home lately." Harry observed.

Jenny frowned darkly. "I'm aware of that."

"Ya sure he didn't say anything? Some guys don't just come out with what's wrong." He knew he didn't.

"I know that, dammit!" she burst out. At his arched brow, she mumbled, "Sorry."

Harry walked away leaving her contemplating the phone.

* * *

After closing, Jenny sat at the bar sipping a rum and coke while she helped Harry count the night's take for the bank deposit.

"So... no call from the boyfriend?" Harry asked casually.

"No call."

"Ain't nothing to worry about. Men forget to call all the time."

"Yeah, I know. I get to answer those calls when your girlfriends are looking for you."

"Huh." He didn't want to talk about himself. "So... you're alright then."

"Peachy.I've been walking home on my own for a long time. I'm fine, he's probably just busy. Work or something." she defended Kurt loyally.

"Fine."

"Fine."

Harry wrapped a stack of five's. "You coming in tomorrow?"

"Since he hasn't called, I might as well." she answered without looking up.

"Fine."

"Fine."

He decided to change the subject. If her man was turning out to be a sonuvabitch... well, he wasn't the only one out there and Jenny should know that by now. "Weather looks like it's gonna turn bad. It gets bad enough we'll close down 'til it passes."

Jenny nodded. "I'll pass the word."

"You'll be alright by yourself in a snow storm?"

Rolling her eyes, Jenny humphed at him. "I always have been before." But she smiled good naturedly, because it was funny when Harry got all protective. "It's a good house and I've got supplies if I get snowed in. Plenty of Moonpies."

"Don't see what you see in them things, Twinkies are much better." He knew she'd been alone a long time but couldn't help worrying about her. Especially after the _incident _last year. "It'll be your first winter in that house. You'll find out how good it is with a good snow storm."

"Yeah." she sighed as she put the stacks of carefully marked money in the night deposit bag and pushed it toward him. "I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Jenny," he called softly, before she could walk away. "Don't worry about your guy. If he don't know what he's got, he don't deserve you."

"Funny, I keep feeling like it's the other way around." she shrugged sadly. "I don't deserve him."

"You're probably right and he's just busy." Harry tried to reassure her.

Before leaving, Jenny turned toward him but avoided his eyes, knowing Harry hated sentiment. "Harry?"

"Yeah?" he grumbled.

"Thanks, but please don't worry. I'm fine. Really." Jenny hurried out the door, not seeing the sympathy written all over his face.

* * *

The next day when her phone rang, Jenny jumped for it hoping it was Kurt. "Hello?"

"Jenny get some stuff together. I'm comin' ta get ya. 'Ro says its gonna be a blizzard an' we don't want ya there by yerself."

She closed her eyes in disappointment at Logan's voice and tried not to let it show when she replied, "I'm sure I'll be fine, I can stay right here."

"But ya aint' gonna stay there. I'm on my way. Ya don't need ta be by yerself durin' a blizzard."

"Logan, I'm a big girl. Remember?" she said, exasperation evident.

"Jenny," Logan was trying to be patient, she could tell. "We got generators an' stuff if the power goes out. Why be alone an' cold if ya don't gotta?"

"Well..." It _was _looking really bad outside, and she'd like to see everyone. She'd been working so much she hadn't seen anyone for awhile, except Logan and Remy. She missed them all. "Okay, I'll be ready."

"Good girl."

By the time Logan pulled up in Remy's truck, the snow was falling in earnest, the wind was howling, and Jenny was glad she had agreed to go to the mansion. She ran to the vehicle before he had a chance to get out and help her with her bags.

"Don't worry, darlin'. We got time before it gets really bad." Logan told her as they started down the road, ignoring her wide eyes.

She'd never actually been _out _during a snow storm always having been able to find shelter of some sort. Logan's driving was an adventure at the best of times but to be driving with him in the onset of a blizzard? It was a good thing Charles was at the mansion, she might have to go back into therapy.

* * *

Feeling antsy and breaking his self-imposed isolation, Kurt had been looking for Logan for the last thirty minutes. Logan was always good for a training session or something to get the edge off, and having stayed away from Jenny and everyone else for the last week, he had some edges. And if he could bring himself to talk to the other man about it, he might be able to understand his problem concerning Jenny.

Impatient, he gave up looking and went to the rec-room to ask Bishop for Logan's location. Bishop always seemed to know these things, and he'd seen him there when he was looking for his friend earlier.

Without taking his eyes off the newscast, Bishop answered, "He went to get Jenny. We don't want her staying by herself during the storm. The others all felt the same. We didn't see you but figured you wouldn't want her to get snowed in and be all alone either."

Kurt stared at him a moment, "Jenny is coming here?"

Glancing at him, Bishop frowned. "That's what I said. Didn't you notice the weather? There's a blizzard brewing and her house is good but it's safer for her to be here with us, so Logan's getting her. Something wrong?"

Letting out a curse in German, Kurt said something too low for Bishop to hear, and he turned the volume on the TV down. "Sorry, say again?"

"I do not vant to see Jenny!" Kurt burst out.

* * *

Logan and Jenny hurried inside the mansion from the garage.

"Brrr, it got really cold fast. I don't remember the weather changing so fast when I was on the streets." Jenny complained.

"Hmph. If you're outside in it, it don't seem as fast. Gets worse in Canada."

"And that's why I don't live in Canada." she quipped with a grin.

Kitty came down the hall with two steaming mugs. "Hey, Jenny, got you some hot-chocolate, and here's some coffee, Logan."

"Oh, thanks." Jenny gratefully took the warm mug in her cold hands.

"I fixed up a room for you." the younger girl said amiably. "Here, I'll take your bags."

"Nope, I'll take 'em. I know which room's hers." Logan snatched the bags before Kitty could get to them and hurried up the stairs to get away before the two women started chattering.

"Well, that's taken care of." Kitty grimaced. "C'mon, most of us are staying in the kitchen. There was talk of board games or something."

Jenny followed Kitty as she started chattering about the talk of activities planned for during the storm. She was barely listening, just happy to be getting warm again and holding the mug without drinking from it yet. As they passed the rec-room both women froze at the sound of Kurt's voice.

"I do not vant to see Jenny!"

Both women gasped. After seeing Kurt so happy, Kitty's was in surprise, while Jenny's was filled with pain. She hadn't wanted to believe his feelings for her had changed but she had heard it from his own mouth and couldn't deny it any longer.

Jenny slowly backed up, whispering, "I shouldn't be here... I-I-I need to go... I..."

Taking her by the arm, Kitty changed directions and started leading her upstairs, with an uncertain look at Kurt. He was her friend before Jenny, but the woman was obviously in shock. "Come with me. I'll take you to... someone."

to be continued.

* * *

note:  
Elizabeth Robbins- Uh-uh-uh! No hints! That's so cheating.  
nanaroxu- Yes, I do, but I'm insecure and need it in writing.  
GothikStrawberry- Wow, and I thought my family tree was many branched. Thanks bunches, and you just might hear from me.  
B Oots- Lots going on now. Hope you're not disappointed.  
afreddiefan- _Yes_! A new Jenny fan! Isn't she fun? Just when I think her story is over something else happens, but even when her story is over she'll still be around. Promise.  
Jinxeh- I guess the computer people suck, huh? And 'Hah!' to you! X-Men never really die (including their students, hint hint) they just gloriously return from the dead.  
CaptainTish- (whistling innocently) Uh... not telling! Nope! Would I really do something like that? Don't answer that. 

Okay, plans have changed because one of the short stories I wrote is timed between chapters 4 and 5, so I'm going to post it Wednesday and then will post chapter 7 on Saturday. If I'm still progressing well I'll continue posting more frequently.

Next chapter! Jenny deals with her heartbreak.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE! (though I have been known to share if you ask nicely.) I expect to make no money off this fic. Dammit.

* * *

**Human and the Demon  
**by Dizi

Chapter 7

Wiping her eyes with a tissue, Jenny tried to remain calm, but looking into the sympathetic faces surrounding her she wasn't sure if she could. "I don't know what to do." her fingers twisted the tissue. "I've never been in a situation like this before. Kurt's the only one I ever really even dated."

"Ah know what Ah'd do," Rogue muttered. "Ah'd toss him out in tha snow for ah start."

"I have always found comfort in the company of other women at the end of a relationship." Ororo said soothingly. "Know we are here for you."

"Ice cream." Jean announced. "Whenever Scott and I have an argument, I eat lots of ice cream."

"I really appreciate the help but... that just doesn't sound like it's enough." Jenny's voice was despondent. "I really don't think ice cream and girl talk is going to make me feel better."

Waving a hand in the air and shrugging, Betsy casually stated, "I tend to get blotto, myself, but I don't know if-"

"That's what I did when Pete and I broke-up." Kitty interrupted, grateful someone else had mentioned it.

"I thought Pete was here. When were you dating?" Jenny frowned in confusion. "And when did you break-up?"

"Um, different Pete." Kitty sighed. "I really miss him."

"Ah've got some bourbon," Rogue offered, "and Ah bet we all have a little something stashed away. Not ta mention, we stocked the rec room and kitchen with beer just a few days ago."

"I am not sure this would be a good idea." Ororo said disapprovingly.

"Why not?" Betsy raised a brow, "We're all adults, the men do it all the time."

"Not all of them-" Ororo tried to continue.

"It sounds like fun." Jean interrupted. "How long has it been since we let loose like that? C'mon 'Ro, you're the one who went out partying one night and came back with a mohawk. We're not even going to leave the mansion."

"I... Jenny?" Ororo asked uncertainly.

"I could go for a drink," Jenny gave a half smile. "Let's get some music and make it a party."

"I have some good drinking music, and we can make it a slumber-party." Kitty suggested enthusiatically.

"I'll kick the men out of the rec room." Jean volunteered.

"Yeah, no men allowed." Rogue said firmly.

"Except Charles." Jenny inserted.

There was silence.

"Why Charles?" Betsy asked, after considering and being unable to figure it out, and the other women nodded.

There was a gleam in Jenny's eyes, "Because he's got the best liquor and I don't like beer. Unless Rogue has a heck of a lot of bourbon, we're gonna need more."

* * *

"Yer gonna do what?" Logan demanded.

"We're getting Jenny drunk." Rogue said calmly, searching through the refrigerator. "Ah didn't stuttah the first few times Ah said it."

"That ain't a good idea."

"Why not? She's hurtin' and she said she want's to."

"It's just ain't." He said stubbornly.

"Well then, you be the one to tell her, sugar, cause Ah intend to get drunk mahself." Rogue straightened with her arms full of beer. "She's not Jubilee, Jenny's an adult. We're all adults, and we're gonna get drunk with our adult friend whose heart is broken. What would you suggest she do?"

They both turned as Jenny walked in, "Hey, Rogue, you need some help? Jean has the ice-cream and she's putting it out the window to keep it good and cold. Please tell me you found something besides beer."

"Found ya a bottle of Southern Comfort to go with the bourbon." Rogue winked.

Logan knew he was going to lose. He knew it, but had to try anyway. "Darlin', I don't think it's a good idea fer ya to drink this stuff. Don't ya think-"

"Why?" Jenny interrupted. "Is it bad?" She opened the bottle and took a big swallow, relishing the burn as it went down.

Logan stared at her and shook his head.

"Seems fine to me. Be better mixed with Coke." Jenny met his eyes. "I'm twenty-one and I work in a bar, Logan. Get over it." She walked out with the bottle in her hands.

Rogue laughed. "Don't even start with Kitty," she advised. "Even Storm's gonna have some fun. So stay out of it."

"Don't ya think she should talk ta the elf?" Logan demanded.

"It was suggested, but both Jenny and Kitty said Kurt said loud and clear he didn't want to see Jenny." Rogue started for the door. "So he's not. Keep out of the rec room, its women only."

* * *

"Where's all the women?" Bobby asked the men getting ready to play poker.

"They are engaging in a feminine bonding ritual in which we humble male specimen are not allowed to witness." Hank solemnly informed him.

Bobby looked to Remy.

"De femmes getting drunk." Remy translated.

"Really?" Bobby's eyes gleamed. "So what are they doing? Can't be just drinking."

"We're not sure." Scott said. "No men allowed. Not even husbands."

"How 'bout we just take a peek..." Bobby started for the door.

"Non, don' want to do dat." Remy warned. "Roguey, she get mean when Remy try. She say Jenny upset and de women gon' help her."

"So why's Jenny upset?"

"She an' Kurt ain't gettin' along so good right now." Logan said with a growl. "So instead a them tellin' her ta talk ta him, they're gettin' her drunk."

"There's something wrong with this picture when Wolverine is advising people to talk to each other to fix their problems." Bobby grinned.

"And _we _are going to leave them alone and play poker." Scott warned quickly before Logan could reply with more than a growl to prevent bloodshed.

"Because..." Bobby looked at them expectantly.

"Because dey meaner den we are," Remy said, "more powerful den we are, and dey drinkin' too. Not a good combination to go against, comprendez?"

"I see your point."

The door opened and Charles came in with a small smile. "Due to the activities planned for the night and to the current weather, we will be allowing smoking in the rec room and the kitchen." he announced. "Oh, and count me in for the poker game, if someone will share their beer."

Logan grunted, "Since when do ya drink beer?"

"That would be since someone just talked me out of my scotch." Charles said dryly. "It might be wise to hide anything alcoholic you might have."

"Too late. Rogue, she was already here." Remy rolled his eyes. "She left us _some_, not much doh."

* * *

Slowly, Jenny opened the door to the kitchen where the majority of the men had gathered for the manly game of poker. She did it slowly for two reasons. First so she could see who all was in there, and second because she was just starting to get a little bit... _happy_. She didn't want to fall over after making an issue of being old enough to drink.

Gesturing for Kitty to go for more ice cream while she started her own mission, Jenny moved toward the table trying to look innocent, sweet, pitiful, and needy all at once. She was pretty good at it and had used it in the past with good results. Logan being the one to seemingly be immune, but that was okay because _Remy _was another matter entirely. It didn't take long.

"Dere somet'ing you need, chere?" Remy didn't look up from his cards.

She smiled brilliantly and whispered in his ear.

"Non."

Her face fell and she whispered in his ear again.

"Non."

"Reeemmmmyyyyy!" she begged.

"Non, chere, you quit."

"Remy, this is serious drinking. Serious drinking _needs _cigarettes. I work in a bar, I _know _these things." Jenny informed him seriously before begging again. "C'mon, Remy, I'm gonna share."

"Jenny! You weren't supposed to tell!" Kitty called.

"It's okay, I know Jean smokes when she drinks." Scott said.

"Um, yeah, sure, Jean. Her's were stale and didn't last long." Jenny muttered. "Please, Remy?" and she tried 'the look' again.

Remy sighed. "You know where dey are?"

"Yep, used to put your clothes away, remember?" Jenny beamed at him.

"Got a carton. Don't take dem all, hear?"

Jenny gave him a quick hug. "Thanks, Remy! There's a couple people seriously niccing in there."

"Jenny!" Kitty called again clearly exasperated, her hands full of ice cream.

"What?" She demanded on her way out. "You think they won't figure it out? Hell, they've probably been watching with the security cameras again."

"They do that?" Kitty's voice was incredulous.

"Yeah, it used to bug me, I just know Logan and Bish laugh at me in there." Their voices drifted down the hall but was still clear in the kitchen.

The men all exchanged looks and there was a chorus of "I fold!" before they all started running for the security room.

* * *

"Is it me or is is really hot in here?" Kitty asked reaching for another beer.

"I'm fine." Ororo said having already removed her robe leaving only her short lavender nightie.

"Me too." Jean had done the same and was also in her white knee length nighgown. "Have some more ice cream, it'll cool you off."

"Looks like this is turnin' inta a great slumbah party." Rogue giggled. "Too bad the guys are gonna miss it, huh?"

Taking off her robe, Kitty giggled too. "Jenny says they're probably watching in the security room."

On the couch where she'd been lounging, Betsy sat up with a gleam in her eye. "If they're going to watch, perhaps we should give them something to see."

Everyone grinned at her. "Just what did you have in mind?" Jenny asked.

* * *

The men had to fight their way into the little security room amid Bishop shouting for them to be careful not to break anything. Then they had to fight for positions around the various monitors, and who was going to control the camera to get the best view.

Until Bishop sighed, pushed them out of the way and typed in the commands to put the rec room on _all _the monitors. They didn't fight at all then. They were too busy watching the screens.

"Oh my..." Beast began in awe.

"...stars and garters." Bobby finished breathlessly.

"Yeah, what they said." Warren agreed.

"Remy t'ink he want to live in dis room." Remy snapped his fingers. "Wait, we need a video tape."

"No, we don't." Scott said.

"Yes! Yes, we do!" Bobby shouted. "I've got one somewhere. Gimme a minute."

"No, we don't." Scott repeated.

"Homme, dis need to be kept for... posterity, non?" Remy looked around the room and recieved nods of agreement.

Scott looked at Bishop and sighed. "They don't ever pay attention during meetings."

Rolling his eyes, Bishop informed them. "This is all computerized. It's automatically saved to the hard drive. We can pull it up anytime."

Remy licked his lips, "Den we can rewind, non?"

"Sure," Bishop shrugged, "but you really don't want to."

"Remy t'ink he do." was the firm reply.

"Okay, but all they were doing was talking, drinking, and eating ice cream." He gestured to the screen. "This is new."

'This' was the women in various stages of dress, or undress as the case may be. Rogue's t-shirt was tied just under her breasts in such a manner that it was obvious she wasn't wearing a bra and her short cut-offs were unfasted revealing her red panties. Kitty's sport bra and short tight pajama shorts were on a par with Jenny's, only she had boxers with the top rolled down to her hips and an unbuttoned overshirt which seemed to cover her scars and not much else. Jean and Ororo were in their nightgowns - Jean's barely covering her breasts and Ororo's barely covering her thong underwear - and Betsy in a baby blue teddy which barely covered anything.

They were all dancing, to "Push It" by Salt N' Peppa and looked like they might be a little... _cold_. Hips rolling, shoulder's shimmying, belly's undulating, backs arched, they were a sight for any man and all male eyes were locked onto the monitors.

"My," Charles said from the doorway, eyes riveted, "and it's not even my birthday."

"We need blizzards more often." Bobby said in awe.

"Shut up." Logan growled. "Some of us're busy."

Betsy went to take a bite of ice cream and it slipped off the spoon. She arched her neck as it ran down her throat. Her mouth made an 'o' as the ice cream made its way down her chest between her breast and she moved her shoulder's sensuously. Slowly, she picked up a napkin and went to slide off a strap off one shoulder to wipe it off...

The screens all went blank. The security room instantly became total chaos with shouts, growls and cries of pain. The music was still playing and they could hear the women laughing in the background but the monitors stayed blank. During the banging, cursing, and threats to take the equipment apart Bishop almost pulled his gun while trying to explain the interference was coming from the source and to leave his equipment alone.

"What a ruckus!" Rogue leaned against the doorway. "Everything alright in herah?"

Taking the keyboard out of Bobby's hands and giving it to Bishop, Scott stepped forward as the fearless leader he was. "Everything's fine. Just fine."

Jenny peeked around Rogue. "Oh." she sounded disappointed. "Maybe we should tell Betsy to try again? Aren't they supposed to suffer?"

"Guess so, Jenny." Rogue shook her head sadly. "Maybe then they'll learn not to spy on people."

The room was silent as they walked back down the hall still talking in a sad disappointed tone.

When he was sure they were gone, Bobby asked. "Can we wait a few times before learning a lesson? I'm pretty sure I could get away with being dumb three or four times, despite the accounting degree."

* * *

Five hours, four packs of cigarettes, three twelve-packs of beer, two twelve packs of Coke, half a bottle of bourbon, quarter bottle of scotch, and a bottle of Southern Comfort later the women were all _extremely_... mellow.

Rogue, Kitty, and Jenny were lying on the floor. Betsy had crawled off to bed moments before, while Jean and Ororo were slumped together on the couch. Ororo actually drank more but Jean had turned out to be more fun. She'd been willing for everything and anything, even if they weren't going to actually _do _anything she'd made it plain she was _willing_. They'd just been too drunk to think of something.

Laying on her back and lifting her head to look around, Jenny asked, "Anyone got any cigarettes left?"

Kitty didn't bother to lift her head, too much effort. "Jean took mine. It was so sweet of him to share his cigarettes with us."

"Ah got about four Ah hid from Jean." Rogue rolled her eyes. "Who knew she turned inta a chain-smoker aftah a few shots of scotch?"

"Hand 'em over. I don't think he's gonna share again and if I want some later I better not have to ask him. Logan might share his cigars, but who wants them?" Jenny shuddered. "Oh, I forgot to ask. Are you and Remy together today?"

"Shugah, Ah'm too drunk to remembah details like that. He's got a cute butt, though, huh?"

"Oh yeah, he sure does." Jenny sighed and Kitty nodded agreement.

"You're supposed to pretend you don't notice." Rogue whined.

"Well, I'm too drunk to lie. It's not like I'm grabbing his ass, or anything. It's a compliment. Besides, Remy's eye-candy and he knows it."

"He really is, ya know, Rogue." Kitty sighed. "I miss Pete."

"He eye-candy too?" They'd heard this numerous times throughout the night.

"Not really, but he's got a rough charm. Kinda like Wolverine, but not as protective." Kitty frowned not knowing how to explain.

Rogue snorted, "Logan? He's only charming when he wants ta be."

"So's Pete, but when he tries..." Blinking at Jenny, Kitty changed the object of the subject. "So what about Kurt?"

"Hmmm?" Jenny blinked back, trying to focus.

"Eye-candy? Charm?" Rogue supplied.

"Yeah, he's awfully pretty and funny and thoughtful. He made me feel pretty..." Quickly she turned away from those thoughts. She'd done this to get away from them. "Kitty, you should call Pete. Maybe he misses you, too."

There was no answer and she realized Kitty had fallen asleep. "Shit. Rogue? You still awake?"

Waving one foot in the air to the rythym of the music, Rogue watched the swirl of color created by the motion and her toe nails. "Barely."

Slowly and carefully, Jenny sat up and crawled over to the end table. "I'm gonna put the ice-cream away."

"Okay." and she started singing while still waving her foot in the air.

Keeping hold of her drink, Jenny gathered up the remaining cartons of ice-cream, stumbled her way to the kitchen, and threw them haphazardly in the freezer. Her mind numb, she sat at the kitchen table, marveling that the men had actually cleaned it when they were done, and sipped her drink. She just couldn't seem to get up the energy to go to bed.

A thump on the table caused her to lift her wobbly head. She dragged her eyes open and closed a few times, trying to blink away the image before her. There seemed to be a small grey dragon in front of her. "Well, you're a cool helency- hacil- hascin- ... um, figment of my imagination."

He made a sound that might have been a negative response but she couldn't concentrate enough to make it out. Being careful not to fall out of the chair, Jenny reached out to pet it. "I've never imagined a dragon before. Isn't it supposed to be pink elephants? I've never imagined anything before really. While drunk anyway. I must be really creative cause you're cute."

Reaching for her glass, she wanted to finish the rest. A short burst of flame came from the dragon and he made a satisfied sound as she jerked her hand back. "That must be my subconscious telling me I've had enough. I wonder why it didn't say something sooner?" she mused, and they both blinked at each other. "I'm going to bed, little figment. Do you want to come?"

It didn't make any response just pushed the glass further away, so she picked him up and started stumbling her way to her room. "You're a heavy little figment, aren't you?"

Jenny was asleep before she fell onto the bed. She didn't see what happened to the figment and didn't even know when he left her.

* * *

The next morning, or early afternoon, Jenny entered the kitchen and joined the other women to find Hank passing out asprin, and moaned along with the others at every little noise Scott made as he cheerfully prepared breakfast.

Bobby came in whistling and was glared out of the room, while Logan, Warren, and Remy sat with amused smiles at each moan and flinch.

Jenny put her head down on the table and tried to block them all out, but she moaned and clutched her head at a loud thump on the table nearby. Opening bleery eyes, she looked for the source of the sound.

She blinked a couple times, then closed her eyes again and murmured, "That's alright, then. This is just a nightmare."

"How do you know that?" Jean whispered. "Maybe I'm having a nightmare too."

Slightly raising one hand, Jenny gestured. "The figment of my imagination is back."

Amused, Logan said loudly, ignoring the moans and groans, "What's back, darlin'?"

Warren arched a brow and Remy put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

Jenny gestured again, "The little dragon, the figment of my imagination." She winced at the sound of her own raised voice.

"That's Lockheed," Kitty whispered in a pain-filled voice, "he's real."

"Shit. That means I'm not going to wake up from this." Closing her eyes again, "Kitty?"

"Yeah?" was the whispered response.

"I don't like you."

"That's okay. I don't like you either."

"Long's we both know."

to be continued.

* * *

note:  
B Oots- I already hinted at the reason, but you'll see next chapter.  
Elizabeth Robbins- They're really going to need to work on communication, huh?  
TricaLee- Not exactly cold feet (all that fur, you know) but you're close.  
GothikStrawberry- You're close too. Next chapter!  
S- Thank you! Hope you like this one.  
Jinxeh- Eeewww! Do you have any idea what wet nasty pasta does to fur? Sorry for the boycott threat but did you really think I could go thru with it? (Sigh) I need better cliffhangers.  
CaptainTish- I couldn't decide! Maybe 'Cinderella'? or 'Lady and the Tramp'? Well, you can let it be whichever you think would be right in your mind. Last time I was sick it was 'Atlantis'.  
Irbis- Sometimes you have to suffer for love. Maybe its never been like that for anyone else (or not everyone else anyway) but I always seem to have something go wrong and one of us just isn't sure what it is. Jenny is now experiencing that.  
afreddiefan- You cried? Really? I am so good. I did warn there would be ups and downs.  
nanaroxu- See, I have barely seen you this week. I need it in writing! Kidding aside I'm glad you like it. And the whole first part of last chapter? I added that last week. 

Hmm, I don't think the drunken slumber party helped Jenny much, do you? But I think it was a sort of a rite of passage. Something most of us have done, though probably not the slumber party, but most of us have gotten drunk because of a broken heart. This whole chapter was written thanks to Ellie. She suggested Jenny get drunk and I came up with the rest. See what can happen if you give suggestion when I ask for them? Just a little fun tucked into all the angst. But for those who didn't remember this was not Jenny's first time to get drunk. It was mentioned in a short story that she used to drink because of the pain when she was a teen after she was attacked. I believe it was in 'Sleepless' in "Jenny and the X-Men".

I had a family crisis and got distracted so I didn't finish chapter 18, but I hope to this weekend and maybe 19 too. We'll see how it goes. I really want to finish because there's a ROMY story I started that I want to get done. (I can hear my beta's cheering at that.)

The next short will be posted after chapter 9. I thank those who reviewed 'Picnic' and will answer those reviews then. The majority of the shorts will take place after this story ends I think. I seem to be coming up with more for after the end. But if anyone has any good suggestions, I'm willing to listen, but no promises.

Next chapter! _Why _did Kurt back off so far? How will Jenny deal with her heartbreak now? How are the others reacting to all this? It's coming Tuesday!

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	8. Chapter 8

disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE! (though I have been known to share if you ask nicely.) I expect to make no money off this fic. Dammit.

* * *

**Human and the Demon**

by Dizi

Chapter 8

Remy handed out to all the women what he swore was the only known cure for a hangover. Once it kicked in, Jenny found herself restless. As just thinking Kurt's name caused her pain, Jenny did what she always did when she felt the need to keep occupied and didn't want to think... she cleaned.

She dusted, she vacuumed, scrubbed counters and toilets, washed clothes, cleaned people's bedrooms - for which many were both grateful and concerned. She did everything and anything she could think of the entire rest of the day. The men in her life watched with resigned looks on their faces, and the women tried to talk to her, but she just shook her head and kept working.

Unable to help herself, she looked for Kurt around every corner. She didn't want to actually _talk _to him and had no idea what she'd do if she _did _see him. Still she looked, and was both relieved and disappointed when there was no sign of him.

Jenny worked until she was exhausted and her whole body ached. Shortly before dinner, she laid down for a nap and prayed she was just tired.

* * *

She'd prayed in vain, as Jenny woke with cramps wracking her back and shoulders. Feeling the muscles twitch and twist, tears pricked her eyes.

Looking at the time, Jenny knew she'd missed dinner but it had been enough time that Hank would be back in the med-lab. With the pain getting worse with each step, her eyes were tearing by the time she got there.

Hearing her shuffle in, Hank looked up and his eyes widened in concern. "Jenny, are you unwell?"

"Hank, I'm sorry." she swallowed, trying to hold back the tears of pain. "Please don't be mad at me..."

Seeing the way she was hunched over, Hank correctly discerned the location of her distress and helped her onto one of the beds. "You informed me previously there were no longer any affects from your injury." He said gently, though Jenny could still hear the accusation in his voice.

"I..." she closed her eyes at another spasm. "It's only when I do too much."

"I see." Hank paused to consider. He knew Jenny took care of herself, and did it well. "Do you have medication to alleviate the pain?"

She grimaced. "I can't take them because the alcohol from last night will still be in my system."

He'd been afraid of that. "I have nothing you can ingest for the same reasons. If you are able to be on your own for a short length of time, I will procure a blanket and some victuals to make you more comfortable." At her nod, he patted her hand in sympathy, said "I will attempt to return as quickly as possible." and hurried from the room.

Jenny lay in misery, trying to shift to a position which might ease her back and shoulders. She'd known what Hank's response would be but had needed to try anyway. Now, she felt worse knowing Hank would feel guilty due to his inability to help her.

Then she felt strong hands moving her arms to her sides before beginning to knead her shoulders. At first, she hissed in pain at the firm gentle touch, but slowly the massage started easing the cramping muscles. As the spasms became less severe, her body relaxed and she was filled with lethargy.

Just before she fell asleep, she whispered, "Thank you."

Watching her sleep, Kurt nodded his head in satisfaction, his hands still busy on her back. Jenny had not seen him, but he'd watched her both throughout the day and the night before. The mansion was a large place and full of shadows; he knew how to hide in the shadows and had done so to keep her in his sight.

From watching her, he had been prepared for this to happen. She had reacted the same way one day after they had worked at the shelter. As she'd put it, she had 'done too much', but he believed it was also using the muscles in a way they were unused to as well as in an extended period of time. Jenny hadn't rushed right into a heavy work load when she'd first come to the mansion, she'd eased into it. She had slowly built up, doing more and more, but hadn't done most of those chores in a long time so had done both too much and in an unaccustomed manner. Kurt had been watching for her and known exactly what was wrong as soon as he'd seen her in the hall. He'd known what she needed but not whether he would be allowed to help her.

He looked up as Hank entered the room with a tray of food, blanket and pillow, books, magazines, CD-player, and a large box of Moonpies. Quickly, Kurt placed a finger to his lips, motioning the other man to be silent and not wake Jenny.

It took a great deal of effort for Hank to comply, but he watched Kurt continue his ministrations and saw how gentle and caring he was towards Jenny. When it appeared the muscle spasms had ceased Hank gestured for Kurt to follow him into the hall, and said when he complied. "I do not believe you are someone Jenny is interested in seeing at this time."

"She vill not be avare I vas here unless you tell her. She does not need to know." Turning away, Kurt started to walk down the hall.

Thoughtfully, Hank called softly after him. "Perhaps it would be a comfort to her to know you still have affection for her."

He hesitated before answering, "Zis is not ze time, vhile she is in pain." Then he hurried on down the hall before Hank could ask the questions he could see brewing inside him. It was still storming, which meant he had time.

Hank shook his head and said aloud to the empty hall, "Her heart is still in pain and only you can correct it."

* * *

When Jenny woke during the night, the med-lab was empty and she was able to move easily.

Rolling over onto her back, she stared at the ceiling. For the first time in two days she allowed herself to dwell on her emotions. She'd known getting drunk and working so hard wouldn't help, but it had helped her forget for a short time. Given her space she felt she had desperately needed, because all she could think of was how much she wanted to be with him and how much she still loved him. She tried not to let herself think love, because it was obvious he no longer loved her... if he ever really had.

Carefully she got up. As cleaning had not helped, she decided to do the other thing she did when her emotions were in turmoil.

After grabbing Remy's leather jacket with the cigarettes in the pocket - she never took the trenchcoat as she didn't really want to know what all he kept in there - and went to the temporary designated smoking area in the conservatory. She pushed aside the shame she felt for smoking again - outside of while drinking as that didn't count. It had been almost a whole year now since she had sat down and really smoked like this, and she had missed it as only a former smoker could.

She was on the third one when Remy sat down beside her and lit one for himself. "T'ought you quit, chere."

"Yeah, well... maybe I won't quit this time. I deserve a bad habit." She vaguely remembered saying this to Harry shortly after Charlie had died. Now, she couldn't remember why she had quit or why she would even want to.

"Gettin' lots a bad habit recently, non?" Jenny had been avoiding his eyes. Remy took hold of her chin and forced her to look at him, "Talk to Remy, chere. Remy help."

"I just... " Jenny swallowed tightly and didn't want to say anything, but knew Remy would never leave it alone. "I don't want to cry, Remy. Please..."

"Sometimes dat de only t'ing dat helps, chere. Remy got good shoulders to cry on, non?" He held his arms open, offering her the comfort he had for so long.

Jenny burst into tears. He took the cigarette from her hand and wrapped his arms around her.

"I just don't know what I did wrong." she wailed.

"Sometime you don' do not'ing, it just don' work out." he tried to reassure her.

"Everything was so wonderful and then suddenly it just wasn't." she tried to explain through her sobs. "There must be something wrong... Please, Remy, you're my friend, tell me what's wrong with me." she begged. "What's wrong with me that Kurt doesn't love me anymore?"

She looked up at him with heart-broken eyes filled to the brim with self-doubt and pain. Remy fervently hoped he had never put that look in a woman's eyes, never induced this level of despair. He could blame Kurt - and he did - but he also knew her past was a large contributing factor. He and Rogue fought often and they hurt each other, but not on this level. They knew the game and kept score, whereas Jenny may have seen the game but was only now playing for the first time.

Remy held her and let her cry herself out. When she was calm enough to listen to him, he again forced her to meet his eyes. "Dere's not'ing wrong wit you. Sometime t'ings don' work out, dat's all. Don' have to be fault, don' have to be you, chere."

Jenny nodded, but he could tell she didn't believe him.

Lighting another cigarette, she stared out the window. "The weather's getting better. Do you think I'll be able to go home today?"

"Talk to Logan. He can drive in de snow if de weather clear." At this point, he was willing to do it himself if that was what she wanted.

"I hope so. I want to go home."

* * *

Kurt was also looking out the window. The snow was definitely slowing and he knew it wouldn't be long before Jenny was able to leave.

Out of his life. He couldn't bear the thought but didn't know how to fix things, and he was running out of time.

"Ya gonna jus' let her go without talkin' to her?" Logan asked from behind him.

"I vas trying to zink of how to make zings right." he admitted. "I did not mean to hurt her."

"So ya gotta tell her that."

"I vas meaning to but..." He shook his head. "I stayed vith her at her house and she had a nightmare. She is not ready for a physical relationship and I can no longer keep on zis vay."

"Ya could be wrong." was Logan's quiet reply. "Jenny's always been stronger than she seems. She keeps surprisin' me."

Lost in his own thoughts, Kurt didn't answer sat still, staring at the snow.

* * *

The next morning, Hank gave orders that Jenny was to do no work that could possibly be "physically exerting". She was sure doing nothing would drive her crazy.

By afternoon, it was still snowing but not as heavy as it had before. Deciding to get a jump on going home, she went to Logan's room to speak to him.

"Come in, Jenny." he called at her knock. "I'm goin' ta a training session, so make it quick."

"Okay, um, the weather's starting to clear some and... well, Remy said you might be able to take me home later today?" she asked hopefully.

"Gumbo said it was clearin' up?" his voice was carefully neutral, and she knew that wasn't a good sign.

"Not exactly, you can see its not snowing as hard and we just figured it would stop soon."

"Remy's from New Orleans and don't know nothin' 'bout this kinda weather!" Logan growled angrily, and then softened his tone at the look on her face. "Darlin', I'm sorry he got yer hopes up, but this is most likely just a lull. You want to know when it's gonna stop you talk ta 'Ro. We call her Storm for a reason, an' ya know it. Why didn't ya ask her?"

"I didn't think about it. Remy said that and..." she sighed. "I just want to go home."

"I swear I'll take ya back when it's safe. I know ya don't feel easy here right now." He hesitated, he hated to meddle but they were both his friends. "Talk ta the elf. It ain't what it seems."

"He doesn't want to see me anymore. He said it plain, and I'm not going to force myself where I'm not wanted." her voice was full of both hurt and pride. "I'm going to go find Remy, he's always good for a card game or something."

* * *

His red eyes glowing with satisfaction, Remy watched his quarry in the library standing there staring out the window. It was the first he'd seen Kurt since before Jenny had arrived. The man had been smart to stay hidden. Remy had some things to say and questions to ask. His replies would determine how much Remy intended to hurt him.

Moving quickly, not giving Kurt a chance to teleport, Remy grabbed him and shoved him hard against the wall.

"Vas ist-" Kurt began and stopped at the look in the red eyes looking straight into his own.

"Dere's not'ing wrong wit' Jenny." Remy ground out.

Confused Kurt nodded agreement, before becoming concerned. "Vhat could be vrong? Has Jenny been hurt?"

"Oui, Jenny hurt. You hurt Jenny, made Jenny t'ink somet'ing wrong wit' her." Remy's reply was scathing in the extreme and he slammed Kurt's shoulders against the wall, making his head rap sharply with a loud thump. "Dere's not'ing wong wit' Jenny!"

Hearing the loud sound, Jenny's eyes went wide when she saw the two men. "Remy, no!" she ran to them and started tugging at the arm pinning Kurt to the wall. "Don't, Remy, please don't."

"Non, chere, he don' have de right to make you feel dat way." Remy's red eyes were looking straight into Kurt's yellow ones, waiting for his reaction.

"Please, Remy, I don't want you to fight." she hated the tears filling her eyes, not wanting to cry in front of Kurt. "He doesn't have to love me. Even you said sometimes it just doesn't work."

He still didn't let go with either his hands or his eyes. "Dat true, Remy say dat. But Kurt, he don' have de right to make you feel dere somet'ing wrong inside you. Dat not right." Finally, Remy saw what he wanted. Comprehension entered Kurt's eyes, so when Jenny tugged on his arm again with another "Please, Remy." he let go.

Placing a hand on her face he wiped a tear away with his thumb. "He don' have de right."

Being careful not to look at Kurt, Jenny said quietly, "'Everyone gets a broken heart.' You said that, remember Remy? It just makes me that much more normal." Standing on tiptoe she kissed his cheek and hurried toward the doorway.

"Liebling," Kurt whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

Flinching at the endearment, Jenny froze and swayed. Remy reached out to steady her, but before he could Kurt rushed forward and pushed him aside.

Wrapping his arms around Jenny, he teleported them both away as she cried an anguished "No!"

Angrily Remy waved the smoke aside. He had wanted Kurt to understand what Jenny was feeling and somehow make it right but if Jenny didn't want to go with him...

He would need help tracking them down, he knew. Then once he talked to Jenny, if she wanted to stay with Kurt it would be fine.

But if not... he was sure they could think of something appropriate.

to be continued.

* * *

note:  
Elizabeth Robbins- (Sigh) He's an enigma which can go either way, but he also tends to forget that Jenny is an adult not a child and tries to treat her as one.  
Jinxeh- I tried to have fun with it. That's my fave too along with saving it for posterity. And hey, those guys deserved whatever they got for spying. Jenny's been complaining about that for a long time.  
B Oots- I'm a bit of a tease too, I guess. Sorry, but if its not clear the next chapter should take care of that.  
Cougar- Epilogue? This is not an epilogue, its a sequel. Jenny is going to be around. She just will not remain a central character but she'll still be around as secondary. I could never let her go.  
Irbis- ah, you're just saying that (blushes). Sometimes you just have to throw in something really funny even if its just a line to keep it from getting too intense, or at least I do. I tend to get involved.  
CaptainTish- I always loved Lockheed too, not sure how much more of him you'll see. I think I can work him in at the end. Yeah, he might fit in there.  
GothikStrawberry- At least once is right, but I don't think the guys meant to show the girls the video tape. Pretty sure it was for private use ;)  
afreddiefan- You didn't? Well, um, I didn't either. Nope. Elizabeth Robbins is good and we tend to help each other when we get stuck.  
S- you must have really liked it cause you reviewed twice! (Not that I'm complaining! Not me!) I miss those days too. Totally. 

Unfortunately, I really don't feel qualified to do an adventure as much, though an attempt is futher in the story. But I have a really good idea for one and if someone wants to talk to me about it, please email me. The idea for it will be in... ch14! Yeah, so if anyone wants to be delegated a story, let me know. It would be Wolvie centric.

Next chapter! Well, I can't really tell. But I think you get an idea where its going so there ya go. I'll post it sometime this weekend. No promises when because I'm working.

After that its another short-story. Yeah! It'll be "Doing the Dishes" and it mainly stars the girls and Kurt. I think you'll like it, or I hope so anyway. It'll be posted next week about this time.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	9. Chapter 9

disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE! (though I have been known to share if you ask nicely.) I expect to make no money off this fic. Dammit.

* * *

**Human and the Demon  
**by Dizi

Chapter 9

Jenny and Kurt reappeared in the attic.

Trying to jerk away, she cried, "Let me go! I don't need your pity!"

"Ve need to talk," he began, keeping hold of her arm.

Jenny kicked him in the shin and he let go. Instantly, she ran to the door, opened it, and ran down the stairs. Looking over her shoulder she saw Kurt following her.

Facing the wrong direction, she didn't see Bobby and Hank and ran right into them.

"Jenny? What-" Bobby didn't get the chance to finish as Kurt caught up to her, took hold of her arm and teleported them away.

"Do you think we should be concerned?" he asked Hank.

"Under other circumstances, my response would be negative, but our young friend did not appear to be a willing travel companion." Hank responded with a frown. "It may be wise to ascertain their current location and offer her our assistance."

"Right. What you said."

* * *

This time Jenny found herself in the med-lab as having seen Hank, Kurt knew it was empty.

"Please allow me to explain," he quickly began.

"I heard you loud and clear yesterday," she interrupted. "I'm sorry, but I can't leave yet."

"I did not mean I vant to stop spending time vith you. I only meant zat I vas not ready to see you _zen_." Kurt tried again, and knew he wasn't being clear. Seeing her inching towards the door, he moved in front of it, blocking the only exit.

"That makes it better." Jenny's voice dripped sacasm. "Just when did you think you'd be ready to see me? And what was I supposed to be doing in the meantime?"

"You do not understand." He sounded as frustrated as his body felt. In her efforts to get away from him earlier, Jenny had kept rubbing against him and his body had reacted predictably.

"What's not to understand?" she demanded. "You stopped coming 'round, stopped spending any time with me, didn't take my phone calls or call me, and then you straight out said you didn't want see me. What I don't understand is _why_!"

"I.. Urgh!" While he tried to figure out how to tell her how he felt, he heard voices in the hall.

"Ah don't get it, Remy." he could hear Rogue say. "Why we going down herah if you're looking for Jenny?"

"Remy t'ink Wolverine in de Danger Room, an' he find dem quick." Remy's voice was closer.

Swearing under his breath in German, Kurt took Jenny's arms in a firm grip.

"Not again." she muttered before he teleported them away.

As Remy passed by the med-lab he smelled the tell-tale scent of sulfur. He also swore under his breath, but his words were in French.

* * *

"It's cold down here!" Jenny complained, on the far side of the hanger bay while watching her breath.

"Zey vill not zink to look here." Kurt explained, letting her go but keeping an eye on her.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" Jenny tried to stay angry as she didn't want him to see how much she hurt. She knew he was probably aware - thanks to Remy - but he didn't need to see it first hand any more than he had.

"I did not know you vere blaming yourself." Kurt said quietly. "I vould have said somezing sooner."

Jenny went completely still and carefully avoided looking at him.

"Jenny? Please talk to me." he begged softly.

She bit her lip and reached up to rub at her left shoulder.

Kurt took her hand to stop her, knowing she would rub the scar tissue raw. "Jenny?"

She tugged her hand and he let go. "Just tell me what I did wrong?" she whispered. "What's wrong with me? Maybe I can change..."

"Liebling." It hurt him when she flinched at the word. "You did nothing. It vas _me._ I haf no control."

"I don't understand! Control of what?" Jenny's teeth were starting to chatter.

"I... You are so beautiful. Nien." He stopped her when she started to interrupt. "You are, but you are not ready and I..." he faltered.

"Ready for what?" she was rubbing her arms.

There was a scuffling sound as the door to the hanger bay opened.

"I believe the inclement weather would prevent him from bringing Jenny here." they heard Hank say.

"Oh. I didn't think of that, just that there wouldn't be anyone here. After Remy said he found out they'd been in the med-lab, the hanger bay was the first place I thought of that would be empty." Bobby's voice held a trace of defensiveness.

"I'm sure you are correct in the lack of residents occupying this part of the facility but I cannot imagine Kurt would subject Jenny to these temperatures."

Kurt had been walking quickly to Jenny intent on grabbing her again. At Hank's words he looked at her and realized how cold she was. He had been so intent on talking to her that he had paid no attention to the temperature.

This time she didn't fight him as he teleported them away, hoping for someplace warmer.

Hearing the _bampf _and seeing the smoke Bobby crowed, "See, I told you!"

"Hmmm, I will listen to your reasoning more closely in the future." Hank promised. "We need to contact Remy on the communicators to inform him they have again changed locations."

* * *

"Ohhh." Jenny moaned clutching her stomach and plopped down on the bed. She was grateful to see the guest room that was temporarily hers and for the prospect of getting warm, but... "I don't feel so good. Can we please stay still for awhile?"

"Ja," Kurt was genuinely contrite and couldn't believe he'd subjected her to so many teleports when she wasn't used to it. He had not handled the situation well today. "I promise, no more."

"Good." She pulled her hand away from him. He had been rubbing her fingers trying to help her get them warm faster. "And stop touching me. I don't want you to touch me."

"I understand." His throat went tight thinking about her past. '_How could she ever want someone close to her in that way?_' he thought in despair.

"You don't really want me and I don't need your pity." she continued bitterly. "So please just stop."

"Don't vant you." he repeated in astonishment. "Vhat do you mean? Zat is vhat I haf been trying to tell you. I vant you too much."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Of course. That's why I see you all the time and we spend _so _much time together lately," she bit out sarcastically. "Because you want me so much you can't stay away."

"Somezing like zat." he muttered, seeing how stupid his reasons sounded when she said it like that. "I thought zat I vanted you too much and you are not ready..."

"Did you think to mention it to _me_? Even Harry thought we should have been sleeping together. I kept waiting for you to... and then you just stopped." she paused as she somewhat came to understand his convoluted thinking. "What happened, Kurt?"

"Ze night I stayed vith you, do you remember it vell?" His eyes were intent.

"Yes. That was nice, wasn't it? I kinda thought it would be then-"

"You had a nightmare." Kurt interrupted. "I knew zen zat you vere not ready, so I said nothing."

"But-but.. that _was _nothing! Don't you people talk in this place!" she took a calming breath before explaining. "Kurt, let me first remind you that I have _never _been afraid of you in any way. Now, how well do _you _remember that night? Because when I have a nightmare I don't usually go back to sleep. I feel the need to get up and do something afterwards, that's where all the cleaning came from. I don't get them like I did when I first came here but I'll always have them, and you need to know that." She took his hand in hers and his heart leapt. "That night you were with me, I felt so safe and- and cared for that I went right back to sleep. I've never done that before. Do you understand?"

"You are saying because I was zere it vas better for you, zat I did not _cause _ze nightmare?" his voice was both incredulous and hopeful.

"Exactly." she beamed at him like he was a star pupil.

"Wunderbar!" he pulled her to her feet and twirled her around with a relieved laugh.

"Kurt," Jenny's face had turned green. "I think you should stop-"

"Zis is wondevoll! I am so sorry for everyzing, liebchen." He was still turning them in circles.

"Kurt..." she was able to turn her head enough to miss him but not the bed and a good portion of the carpet as lunch made a reappearance.

* * *

"Yer sure he's takin' her all over against her will? That don't sound like the elf." Logan tried to clarify.

"I agree. Kurt has never mistreated a woman and he has affection for Jenny." Ororo concurred. She had met Remy and Rogue on the way to the Danger Room and accompanied them to find Logan.

Remy confirmed, "Jenny say no when he take her from de library."

"And she was running from him when she came down the attic stairs." Bobby said through the comm unit.

"Couldn't see 'em in the med-lab though," Rogue added trying to be fair.

"Nor were they visible in the hanger bay." Hank supplied, also through a comm badge. "We would simply like to ascertain if she is in need of assistance."

"Last time I butted inta her business, Jenny handed me my head and I didn't get any coffee." Logan growled. "If they're workin' things out we should let 'em alone. Ain't our business."

"An' if dey not? Kurt, he been actin' strange, non?" Remy pointed out, knowing Logan wouldn't be able to resist.

"Perhaps he is right, Logan." Ororo urged.

He sighed. "Fine, but if it's nothin' I ain't gonna be happy, got me?"

"Oui."

"Sure thang."

"Of course."

"Your meaning is quite clear."

"Um, how 'not happy' are we talking here?"... (scuffle) .. (smack)... "Ow! Hank!"

* * *

Hurring to the bathroom, Kurt got a washcloth and a glass of water. He carefully wiped her face as Jenny moaned pitifully.

"Do not vorry, I vill take care of you. Ze effects do not last long, you vill be better soon." He reassured her.

"It's not that, I'm actually feeling better now that I've thrown up." Jenny grimaced and gestured at the room in general. "But look at the mess."

Kurt laughed. "I vill take care of zat too."

"And it got on my clothes and I didn't bring that many with me." She pulled the flowed blouse away from her body and wrinkled her nose.

"Once I finish zis, you vill not need clothes for avhile." he promised with a wicked grin.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm still mad at you. All you had to do was talk to me."

"Let me clean ze floor and I vill vork hard to earn your forgiveness." he swore playfully but with a serious look in his eyes. He knew they would both remember this for a long time.

"That has possibilities." she crossed her arms. "After you clean the floor."

* * *

"Alright, we talked ta Bishop and we know where they're _not_." Logan said as the whole group went upstairs.

"Dat don' help, homme, dey not anywhere 'cording to him." Remy said peevishly.

"Means they're somewhere without a camera. Since I need a shower, I'll check the other bedrooms on the way. Then you'll just have ta wait 'til I'm done or look on yer own."

"We could check the storage closets and places like that." Bobby suggested.

"You seem quite versed in the hiding places around the mansion." Hank observed.

"He should be with all them pranks." Rogue glared at the offender who grinned at her. "Needs 'em often enough."

Logan paused outside Jenny's room. "They were here but ain't no more. Smell's like someone was sick though. Probably Jenny."

"De man made Jenny sick." Remy clenched a fist. "We need to find dem."

Logan moved on giving just a cursory sniff at each door, knowing Kurt wouldn't invade someone else's room. At Kurt's room he paused and cocked his head as he listened and sniffed the air.

Raising a brow, he smirked at the group following him around as he crossed the hall to his own room. "They're _busy_."

From inside they could all hear a voice that was easily discerned to be Jenny's. "Oh my god!"

They all exchanged looks, but it was Remy who said, "Best not be gettin' a foot-rub dis time."

* * *

Jenny was awake first the next morning and hurried down to the kitchen.

She was just setting the oven timer when Kurt came in. Ignoring Scott sitting at the table drinking his coffee and reading an old newspaper, he kissed her neck and trailed his lips to her left shoulder and the scar he was just able to get to by tugging on the shirt collar. Jenny giggled and arched her neck to give him better access.

"I like zis shirt, geliebt." Kurt's tail inched under the shirt Jenny was wearing which hung mid-thigh, past a pair of shorts.

"Too bad. It's mine now, and don't think I'm giving it back." She turned around and put her arms around his neck.

"You are not supposed to be vorking." He said in an accusing voice as he backed her up against the refrigerator and placed his hands on each side of her head and bracing his body against hers, effectively pinning her in place.

"I just felt like baking." Jenny said innocently. "I didn't even wash the dishes. Scott tried to stop me, but since he can't bake..." her words were cut off by his mouth.

A few minutes later someone attempted to interrupt them by clearing their throat. Neither stopped.

"Excuse me!" Betsy shouted, finally getting through. "I need the milk, please."

They both blinked at her. Blushing, Jenny pullled his tail out from under the shirt and then cleared her throat, "It's almost done. Why don't you go ahead and sit down, sweetie."

She got out butter and jam and placed them on the table, and when the timer went off she had serving plates ready. By then, the scent had drawn the rest of the inhabitants and the table was full.

Jenny placed the plates on the table and took the chair Kurt held out for her with a smile.

When one of the plates came to her she passed it on without taking one, and Scott frowned at her. "Don't you want any? You sure wanted to bake them."

She grinned, "No, I ate earlier. Besides, I already had my muffin this morning." Her brow creased as several of the others choked at her words. _How many people knew about that?_ she wondered.

Leaning closer, she whispered low in his ear so only Kurt - and most likely Logan - could hear, "I had stud muffin."

Both men choked on their breakfast, and Kurt said gasping and still catching his breath, "Sie necken mich."

Jenny's eyes blazed. She stood up and put her hands on her hips, "You take that back! I am _not_ a tease. I didn't say no once yesterday evening or all night! _You _led me on for two weeks! _You're _the tease!"

There were several more chokes and sputters around the table.

"Chere, dey didn't need to know dat. Remy don' mind doh." Remy chuckled as Rogue slapped his arm none too gently.

Holding up a hand, Kurt took a sip of water before explaining, "I said 'sie necken mich' not 'sie sind necken'."

"Oh, that's alright then. Don't talk with your mouth full. I'm not _that _good at German." She took her seat again, avoiding everyone's eyes as she realized what she had just done and trying to pretend nothing unusual had happened, before saying primly, "And yes I am. You deserve it. I should have woke you up and made you bake."

"Yes, geliebt." Kurt hid his own smile. "I vould not mind. I can bake, and ve vould have spent ze time vaiting ze same vay."

"I know I said 'no physical exertion'." Hank commented to the room in general.

Scott looked up, carefully keeping the smile off his face. "She didn't wash the dishes."

"Nope, Kurt can wash the dishes." Jenny gave them all a smug smile, pleased with the thought. "And clean the bathrooms, and several other things I can think of."

"Whoa, you're in trouble." Bobby laughed. "I bet she can come up with lots of chores."

"Geliebt," Kurt murmured bringing her hand to his lips. "I thought zat ve could do somezing together, ja? I haf an idea for some dancing and have a program vorked out for ze danger room."

"Eeewww. I don't think that's such a good idea." Jenny wrinkled her nose. "I really don't like those simulations. I did one with Logan once, and Bishop said I didn't do it right."

"Ya ran outta the room, darlin'. That ain't how its done." Logan chuckled.

"I panicked!" Jenny defended herself. "I did what he'd been teaching me to do, then he said I didn't do the simulation right!"

"You still won," Bishop reminded her.

"Not zat kind of program." Kurt interrupted amid the laughter, while under the table his tail again inched under the shirt. "Ve can do somezing fun, not training."

"I don't know." Jenny smiled, squirming in the chair slightly in response to his tail moving against her. "The resident doctor says I shouldn't do anything 'physically exerting'. Maybe I should just watch you work for awhile and see how contrite you really are before we make any plans."

"I do not believe she could get any more physically exerting after all evening and all night." Hank said with dry amusement, though he was serious in his concern for her physical well being.

Kurt snaked his tail out and then it moved up the inside of her thigh in a slow caress. Leaning in, he whispered in her ear, "I am very, very contrite and I vill be happy to prove it to you, Geliebt."

Choking and coughing on the juice she'd been drinking, Jenny stood abruptly making his tail come out of her shorts. "I seem to need more juice. Anyone else want any?" she asked brightly, blushing deeply.

His eyes dancing, Remy smiled slowly at them, "Remy want a nice long tail like dat. Where can he get one?"

Getting up to start on the pans in the sink, Kurt grinned back at him. "It is not ze length of ze tail. It is vhat you do vith it."

* * *

Kurt did find himself doing many chores, but the breaks were worth it as frequently it was Jenny pinning him to the wall - or the floor, counter, or any available surface - when it wasn't him trying to get out of chores by kissing her. If Jenny caught on she didn't say anything, unless he tried to go further before finishing the assigned task. Then she cited "physical exertion" and made him stop to finish.

After they spent the afternoon in Kurt's room, he talked Jenny into trying the Danger Room program and they spent the evening ballroom dancing.

While they slept the snow stopped. Jenny made him do more chores until the roads were clear enough for her to go to work at Harry's the next day and made him promise to pick her up to continue to prove how 'contrite' he was.

to be continued.

* * *

German key:  
geliebt - beloved  
Sie necken mich - you are teasing me  
Sie sind necken - you are a tease

* * *

note:  
GothikStrawberry- Were you really worried? I went to a lot of trouble to put them together! But it couldn't all be easy. Remy did the big brother thing pretty good, didn't he?  
Elizabeth Robbins- Hey, it was a guy thing! And, uh, I did have Logan wait a whole damn year to explain things to Jubes in 'Waiting'. Damn, I'm really mean. I never realized that before.  
S- Did that sound like a complaint? NO, No, no! Review as many times as you want! I actually plan to have 20 chapters at this point. I just have to force myself to write the last two. I hate endings. And if you know someone that IS good at action/adventure you can send them my way...  
Jinxeh- It was a real toss up, wasn't it? Kurt came real close to getting really hurt... and I'm not talking about Remy! Oh well, he wised up in the end, and I'm pretty sure Jenny kept him very busy to make him pay for it.  
affreddiefan- I see Charles as being very 'human'. He and Scott are just really responsible and into 'being a role-model'. (clears throat) I'm actually in the process of writing an adult story for aff that really shows him as 'human'. Um, are you over 18?  
CaptainTish- I tried to put 8 and 9 together as one chapter but it would have been way too long because I had too much fun popping them all over the mansion. And, uh, we'll just assume they talked privately about the massage because I forgot to put that part in and didn't want to rewrite after you mentioned it. Sorry.  
B Oots- Just in time! I almost missed you. Not specifically about him, but he thought she was still too traumatized for a full relationship. 

Hope the big make-up lived up to expectations. Next chapter takes us in a whole new direction, but it's not until next weekend because first you get another short-story. Yes, it's another one! I think it's cute and it was inspired by something Irbis said to me in an e-mail. Too complicated to explain, but "Doing the Dishes" will be posted Wednesday.

Sorry no bigger hint on 10, but like I said it goes in a new direction. I'll warn before hand that it had to happen. Just had to. It leads up to the possible adventure story that could take place in chapter 14. If nobody wants to do it, I might feel capable of it someday, but I just don't right now.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	10. Chapter 10

disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE! (though I have been known to share if you ask nicely.) I expect to make no money off this fic. Dammit.

* * *

**Human and the Demon  
**by Dizi

Chapter 10

"You're doing that smiling thing again." Harry growled.

Jenny's smile became bigger. "Am I?"

"Have I said how damn irritating it is?" he grumbled with a twinkle in his eye.

"Why yes, I believe you have." The corner of Jenny's lips twitched.

"Yer guy's coming by again tonight?" Harry asked innocently. "He ain't missed a night in the two weeks since the storm."

"If he knows what's good for him, he'll be here." she muttered.

"Got him 'round your finger, huh?" he grunted. "How long ya gonna keep him jumping?"

Jenny's smile was decidedly smug. "Oh, until it's not fun anymore."

"You're a hard one, girl. I'd drop a gal that kept me jumpin' like that."

"You drop them all. You don't want to keep someone and wouldn't know what to do if you decided you did." Jenny glanced up from the mail she was sorting. "Why am I doing this again? You're the owner."

"Because you're good at it and ya know I don't wanna. Quit changing the subject." Harry shook his head. "How'd you get this hard?"

"I don't like sorting mail either and Kurt's not suffering at all. If he complained or had to be somewhere, I wouldn't get upset and he knows it." Jenny defended herself. "And hmm, let me think, they say the people you're around the most influence your personality. I seem to spend most of my time with you and Logan, who are probably the two meanest people I ever met." She rolled her eyes as Harry tried not to preen. "I also hang with Remy, who's the biggest tease that ever lived. I guess the only one not influencing my personality at this point is Hank, which is a shame cause he's the nicest person I know, besides Kurt, of course."

"You're right its a real shame." He smirked. "Hey, what's the big black guy with the tatoo on his face do for ya?"

"Bishop? He gives me the know how to put up with all of you." Jenny laughed. "Oh, and I'll be a little late tomorrow. Johnny called and wants some help at the shelter."

"Wish you'd stop going to that place." Harry muttered. "It ain't safe."

"You sound like Logan. It's at a church, and you donate to them too."

"So? And don't say that so loud. I got a rep." A frown crossed his face. "Hey, you're wrinkling the sheets with your guy now, right?"

Her eyes were dancing. "You want the details?"

"You gonna give 'em?" Harry arched a brow.

"Let's just say he has a tail and knows how to use it." Jenny smiled, arching a brow back.

"Huh. He's a man so that ain't a secret." Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

"Didn't mean _that _tail." Her smile got bigger as his eyes widened.

Harry wagged his eyebrows at her. "Well, well. Finally, your guy's doing something right. Just hope he don't get all funny with ya."

Jenny frowned, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Every other girl in here leaves once she finds a man. They never like their woman working here and tell 'em to quit." he scratched his head thoughtfully. "Not sure why. Only waitress ever been hurt is you. That don't count, he didn't even buy a drink so wasn't really even a customer."

"No, it won't be a problem." Jenny said firmly. "And Notheis was definitely an extenuating circumstance."

"What, he's not possessive? Maybe he don't care as much as I thought then. And see all them big words? The smart guy's influencing you too."

"Because if he tries to tell me to leave, he'll have the chance to take it back or hit the road himself." Jenny answered. "And I already knew the big words."

Harry blinked at her. "Ya like me that much?"

"Love ya." she said dryly. "But I love control of my life more than anything else. Now if he want's to sit back and discuss it, fine, but I won't be dictated to. We don't just 'wrinkle the sheets', we talk. About everything it seems like. If he wants to talk about me working here, we will. If we have that discussion, I'm confident of what the outcome will be. I don't think it'll happen though, he knows how I feel about this place."

"I think we taught you good." He started to walk off.

Jenny snorted, and he stopped. "Relationship 101 from a couple old brawlers and a playboy. I don't know how he puts up with me."

"That's cause you're not a man. If I were twenty," Harry looked her up and down, "no, make that fifteen years younger, I'd act on some of those thoughts about you. And I'd figure out how to keep ya."

"Why, Harry, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Jenny gushed and fluttered her lashes at him.

"Yeah, well, don't get too excited. I'd mess it up just like you said, but you'd have a good time." He winked at her and started for the storeroom again. "Be late tomorrow you said?"

"Yeah." Jenny went back to the mail.

"See me before ya go. I got some things they can have."

Jenny tried to hide her smile, almost succeeding until he grumbled about it, then her laughter rang out.

* * *

When Jenny got out of the taxi at the shelter, Johnny was right there to meet her.

"I don't get it." Jenny frowned as they walked into the small building. "There's hardly anyone here, why do you need help?"

"It's not that kind of help." Johnny explained as he took her to an office. "There's a woman here who I think might be really _and_ she's pregnant. She won't talk to me and I was hoping she'd talk to you."

"Talk about what?" Jenny demanded. "If she's sick and pregnant then she needs medical help, not someone to talk to."

"Except that she doesn't admit she's sick and I have to have her cooperation. I can't make her get help." Johnny shook his head. "They have to say they need help and then I can offer it. She hardly says anything at all."

"So if she passes out you can't call an ambulance because she didn't ask for help? C'mon Johnny, what do you want from me?"

He just looked at her and waited.

"Shit." Jenny shook her head angrily. "Why didn't you just say she's a mutant? How bad?"

"First, I don't care what she is. She could be one of those Atlantean people Namor's from, doesn't matter. Second, very bad. Her skin is light red, she has dingy white hair and pointed ears. If you see her, you'll know her, and everyone knows she's a mutant. There's no way for her to blend and she can't go to a good doctor, not just because she's a mutant but because she's homeless and poor. I think she's real sick." Johnny's voice was full of heartache for the woman. He tended to get too involved with the people at the shelter. He and Jenny both knew there had to be some space or you couldn't survive running a facility of this nature.

"I can't promise anything and you know it." Jenny felt the weight of responsibility looming over her. If she said she would help the woman she knew she would do all she could. She just wasn't sure if she was ready to make a commitment of that nature. She'd been hurt too many times, long before she started coming here, long before Johnny. "Let me talk to her, and we'll see what we can do."

"That's all I want." Johnny spread his large hands out in an innocent pose.

"Yeah, right."

Together they went to the main building, but were unable to locate the woman. They looked and asked around but no one seemed to know where she went. So they looked some more until Jenny decided it was enough and she had to go to work.

Johnny seemed upset but Jenny just shook her head. "This is the only shelter that will let her in. She'll be back."

As she left, she frowned at a group standing in the yard. A couple looked familiar but she couldn't remember where she'd seen them. Jenny knew it wasn't from here. She had noticed them earlier but hadn't paid attention to them but now... they had caught her eye and something in the back of her mind told her it was important but she just couldn't remember. She fretted about it in the taxi all the way to Harry's Bar.

She hadn't noticed that they had been looking at her too, nor did she notice the car that followed her.

* * *

Watching the evening news with Logan, Kurt was just waiting for time to pass. Harry's closed at two in the morning and Jenny usually wasn't ready to leave until close to three, so he had plenty of time and was even contemplating taking a nap as late nights and early mornings were not a good combination.

"_In other news, a local church and homeless shelter was firebombed tonight. Many of the people seeking assistance, including a large number of mutants, were killed or wounded. Among the wounded was the priest of St. Francis Catholic Church, Father John Riley. The church's parishioners request prayers and assistance in rebuilding. Father John Riley is currently listed as being in stable condition..._"

"Ain't that the place Jenny goes to?" Logan demanded.

Kurt was already going to the phone. "Ja, ze priest is ze Johnny zat she talks about. I vill call and get more information for her. She vill be very upset. Ze shelter is important to her."

"Wings and Chuck donate a buncha money to it and ain't gonna be happy either." Logan growled.

"Zey do?" Kurt paused in the act of calling the hospital.

"Yeah, when Jenny told 'em 'bout all the homeless people who're mutants they wanted to do somethin'. Then Jenny started lookin' inta volunteerin' at a shelter an' couldn't find one that took in mutants. So they bribed the priest inta doin' it by fixin' up the church and payin' fer lotsa stuff they said they needed. Then after Jenny started workin' there she said how the priest let the mutants in but treated 'em bad. So they talked ta someone and got someone else transferred in." Logan's eyes were still on the screen taking in all the details of the report on the firebombing. "Think Wings did mosta it. He seemed ta take it personal that he gives all kinds a money ta charity but didn't know 'bout the homeless mutants out there an' none a his money had been goin' ta them. Has a connection of some kind to a Cardinal or somthin' too."

"Zat is incredible. Jenny did not say any of zis." Kurt had the phone to his ear and was waiting for an answer.

"Don't think they told her. Didn't do it fer her but fer them people." Logan sat up straight and pointed at the screen before letting out a curse. "There it is." he growled. "See the grafitti? It was FOH. We gotta get Cyke an' the others so we can get on this right away."

* * *

"I'm sure Warren will want to pay to have the shelter rebuilt when he and Betsy return from their vacation." Charles said, looking around the room at the gathered X-Men. "You looked into Father Riley's condition, Kurt?"

"Ze news report said zat he is in stable condition and ze nurse confirmed it. Zey vould not give any other information." Kurt said sadly, wanting to give Jenny more than that.

"If we hurry we might be able to get evidence the FOH was behind the firebombing." Scott mused, his mind already racing and planning the operation. "We'll start at their local headquarters and go from there. Bishop is already getting some equipment together. Jean will keep everyone coordinated. Gambit, Wolverine, and Nightcrawler, you go in and see what information you can get. Storm, Iceman, Rogue, and I will be in the Blackbird as backup."

Everyone nodded and filed out to the waiting aircraft.

As an after thought, Scott added as they boarded the plane. "Let's all be extra careful, remember Hank's not here to patch us up. It'll be a few more days before he and Kitty are back from Muir."

* * *

The three divided up the building. Gambit made his way to the offices and searched files and computers. Meanwhile Nightcrawler blended with the shadows in the main room and Wolverine lurked in the outskirts of the building, both listening for information during the revelries - the Friends of Humanity were celebrating their victory in blowing up a church and homeless shelter.

They returned to the others two hours later to report their findings.

"Ze members spoke freely of hafing destroyed ze shelter. Ze police should haf no problem getting one of zem to admit it. Zey are more zen villing to brag." Kurt reported.

"They're involved in somethin' else too." Logan advised. "Some project that's hush-hush. I got the feelin' not all of 'em know 'bout it. They expect ta get somethin' they need fer it in the next couple days. It's big but the guards didn't seem ta know or weren't talkin' 'bout what it was or where it's happening. It's definitely somewhere's else though. Gonna have ta track down where."

"Sounds like you have some time, but get on it quickly. Whatever they're up to, we don't want it to go down." Scott looked to Remy. "What did you find?"

"Remy find lots of t'ings. Dey have blueprints of de shelter and de church in dey files." Reaching into a pocket Remy pulled out a disk. "Dis might be important, but Remy don' know what it is. Has medical stuff and we need Hank for dat." Remy's face turned grim. "Dey have picture of Jenny in dey files under Grenislavich. Don' say what dey want wit' her but can't be good, non?"

"Vhat could zey vant vith Jenny?" Kurt asked in surprise. "Because of ze shelter? She goes zere often."

"It does not matter. We should not take any chances that their interest is only in the shelter." Ororo stated what they were all thinking.

Scott made a quick decision. "Kurt, are you supposed to meet her tonight?"

"Ja, I am to stay at her house." he confirmed.

"How about Bishop goes with you and you bring her to the mansion until we find out what's going on." Scott suggested. "Whatever they want, it can't be good and the X-Men take care of their friends."

"Remy goin' too. He have a baaaaad feeling 'bout dis."

Red on black eyes met yellow, and Kurt nodded. If nothing else he may need help talking Jenny into leaving her house.

* * *

At closing time, Jenny pushed the last of the stragglers out the door and Harry flipped the switch to turn out the light to the sign outside, indicating they were closed. After confirming the next days schedule with them, she let the wait staff go home. Then Harry cleaned and started restocking the bar while Jenny wiped down the rest of the tables.

Just like usual.

Jenny was in the office getting the bank bags for the morning deposit when she heard the door open and frowned.

Hearing Harry bellow in rage, she ran out to find the bar filled with men and Harry swinging his fists.

Without thinking twice, Jenny ran for the back exit and once outside found herself surrounded. Despite all Bishop's teaching, she could see no way to get to safety but that wouldn't stop her from trying to get away.

The cloth that covered her nose and mouth saturated with a sickly sweet scent did though.

* * *

When the three X-Men pulled up in front of Harry's, they knew right away something was wrong.

The door was standing open.

They rushed inside to find Harry holding his head and searching through papers by the phone as he shouted curses. Seeing them, he stopped and glared at them. "They took my Jenny." he growled. "And I couldn't find the number to call you."

"Damn, we knew the FOH wanted her for some reason and didn't get here fast enough. Tell us everything you can." Bishop ordered, while Kurt and Remy started cursing in tandem. "We'll find her but anything might help us get there faster."

"Didn't know they were FOH. I don't let them in here whether they can pay or not, bad for business. 'Course I didn't _let _them in." Harry gestured at the door and raised a fist. "I don't know what they wanted with my Jenny but I can tell you one thing, I ain't calling the police. One of them was that cop who threatened me after she was stabbed. Ya know. The stupid one that acted like she did it to herself. Don't remember his name."

"Jenny did not say anyzing about a problem vith ze police." Kurt said in confusion.

"He's no longer with the police." Bishop replied grimly. "_I_ made sure of that, but he may hold Jenny responsible. He must be working with the FOH now, he had those tendencies from the beginning."

"Dat not good." Remy's eyes were hard. "Need to tell Wolverine. He got to find dem quick. Dat man know t'ings 'bout Jenny. He know all 'bout her past. He seen de pictures."

to be continued.

* * *

note:  
Elizabeth Robbins- Of course they were bluberry! Oh my lord, the thought of what Remy would do with a tail! Hmm, wonder if he'd be able to charge a card with it...  
S- No worries, there will be more fluff and fun, but its time to get serious for a little while. A little taste of action, which I had to work REALLY hard at but I think turned out rather well. The other story may get written someday but if not we'll all know the ultimate outcome.  
GothikStrawberry- Worries? With me? I wouldn't do anything bad... um, well, can't say that. But IF I did ("No Place Like Home" doesn't count as I've said because Sabretoothe does NOT deserve a happy ending) it would have to be to contribute to something else. Sorry if that's not clear, but you'll see.  
Jinxeh- You're not an idiot. You were supposed to laugh or I didn't do it right.  
B Oots- That's it exactly! Sorry I drew it out so long but their relationship couldn't be perfect.  
CaptainTish- As you could see, it did make Jenny sick but Kurt was never affected in the stories I saw, would really defeat the pupose of being able to teleport if it made him sick. As a bit of trivia, it doesn't affect Mystique either.  
afreddiefan- Hang-up heard and understood. You have touched my soapbox. If you think back (realize I haven't read the newer issues, I'm stuck in the past) Kurt was always devout, but so is Ororo and Kitty and possibly others. However that didn't stop him from having an affair with his adopted sister Amanda Sefton for years. He never asked her to marry him. He has also been involved with others I believe but was with her the longest and marriage was never brought up. So, I'm not really reaching here or forgetting anything but have an actual plan based on the character which they decided to change. As I understand it, this was because of the popularity of the idea of him being a priest which was brought in from Rachel's alternate timeline, and continued through the animated series and the movie. What they forget (and I might not be remembering right here, but I think I am) is that he became a priest in that time line after his family had been killed and he had already married and had children. He turned to the priesthood in his grief. I'm not sure if Nocturne is the same one they had in that storyline or not, but the daughter looked alot like him and had his powers multiplied in that she could teleport futher and more people and I don't think it made people sick. Hope this helps. (By the way, I believe that was in the 'Day of Future Present' which I think was the annuals one year, was really cool.) Oh, and, uh, there is a Jenny story on aff but its not finished yet, in that there will be future chapters. At some point. When I get around to it. Got distracted by this one and a new story for aff. And um, well, I didn't break them up... 

Sorry guys, but it really is a sore spot of mine how they changed him up that way so the book would be more like the movies when it should have been the other way around. I'll stop though because I could go on and on and on.

Next chapter: Oh no! Not the jerk policeman! The X-Men have to save Jenny! But first they have to find out where she is...

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	11. Chapter 11

disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE! (though I have been known to share if you ask nicely.) I expect to make no money off this fic. Dammit.

* * *

**Human and the Demon  
**by Dizi

Chapter 11

Jenny awoke to a blinding headache and a dark room filled with the stench of vomit. She was lying on a concrete floor and groaned as she sat up.

"If you move slowly its not so bad." came a woman's voice in a low tone.

"Who's there?" Jenny asked just as softly following her example.

"I'm Lacy." the woman replied. "I'm sorry about the smell but I'm pregnant and that stuff they used didn't go over well with the baby."

"Hi, my name's Jenny. I'm a waitress at Harry's Bar." Jenny carefully inched her way towards Lacy's voice.

"Are you a mutant too? Can you do something to get us out?" Lacy's voice was filled with a desperate hope.

"I'm sorry, but I'm fully human. You're a mutant? What can you do?"

"Nothing that helps, I can see in the dark. Otherwise, I just look different." Lacy said bitterly. "You want to be careful, by the way. You're right by where I threw-up. Go toward your left."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Jenny reached the wall and leaned back beside Lacy.

"Do you go to St. Francis too? That's where I was when they got me."

"I volunteer there but I was at work when they busted in. You're the woman Johnny was worried about, aren't you? He said you're sick."

"I'll be alright if we get out of here." Lacy said quickly.

She wasn't sure if she believed that but Jenny couldn't do anything now. "What do they want us for? I'm nobody important."

"I don't know, I woke up here just like you. I'm so scared." her voice took on an edge of panic. "What if they hurt my baby? He's all I have left of my Danny."

Groping for her hand, Jenny squeezed it gently as she had learned from Ororo. "I'll do everything I can to help you. I have friends who will look for me almost immediately. Try to stay calm, I'm sure worrying isn't good for the baby."

"I can't help it. How am I supposed to _not _be scared?" Lacy clung to Jenny's hand and leaned against her. "But it helps not being alone anymore."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." At their joined hands pressed against Lacy's side Jenny felt a pressure and said in awe, "Wow. Was that your baby?"

"Pretty active, huh? I wish I knew if it was a boy or girl. I've been calling it 'he' because Danny wanted a boy."

Jenny could hear the love in Lacy's voice and felt the woman and her child go straight to her heart. "Tell me about your Danny. I can tell by the way you say his name he was a special man."

"Oh, he was but he would have said he was ordinary." Jenny could tell Lacy was smiling. "He wore these huge glasses and sold insurance. Most people would say he was a geek, but he was good at it and everyone trusted him. He used to say 'Someone has to do it, and everyone needs insurance. Why not me?'"

Jenny laughed softly, "Well, he had a point."

"Yeah, I always laughed. I think he said it just so I would." Lacy became quiet for a moment. "Did Johnny tell you what I look like?"

Nodding, Jenny answered, "He said you have red skin, white hair, and pointed ears."

"That's me. All my life everyone said I was from the devil, but Danny called me his angel. He was a mutant too, but he looked normal. He was my hero. Danny could put up a force-field. That's how we met. I talked myself into a job at a fast-food restaurant and someone found out it was a mutant cooking. They started throwing things at me. Danny stood in front of me and protected me. Then I got fired and I didn't know what I'd do. He took me home with him, didn't even think twice. We were married two weeks later."

"That's beautiful. You loved him very much, I can tell."

"He was so sweet and kind, I couldn't help but love him. We weren't together long. We only had six months before he died in a car accident. His family... they didn't like me. When he died they threw me out. They didn't even care about the baby. I think they were afraid he'd look like me." Lacy began to cry silently but Jenny could feel the tears on her shoulder. "Danny wouldn't have cared."

"Of course, he wouldn't. He obviously loved you very much. Don't worry, Kurt and my friends will come. They'll save us. It's what they do." Jenny reassured her confidently. "Have you ever heard of the X-Men?"

"Aren't they terrorists? That's what the newspapers and TV say. They're your friends?" Lacy's voice was incredulous.

"They are _not_ terrorists." Jenny said firmly. "They are superheroes. They'll come, you'll see. And I'll do everything I can to help you until they do."

"You're so brave. I wish I was more like you."

Jenny didn't think she was brave. Cold, tired, hungry, and scared stiff for both of them - all three of them - not brave. But she had faith that if she held strong her friends would come. Kurt and the others would save her. _Boy, will Logan be mad,_ she thought. "They'll come." she whispered, putting her arms around Lacy.

* * *

"I do not understand. Vhat do zey vant vith Jenny?" Kurt wondered aloud, as he paced the War Room.

"Maybe he's holding a grudge. It was because of her I got the information to have him removed from the police force." Bishop reminded him. "And she's ultimately the reason Warren funded the shelter."

"The reasons are secondary." Scott interjected, not wanting to upset Kurt further. "We need to find her and stop whatever the FOH are doing. Logan and Remy are looking for the place now. We'll find her."

"But vill it be in time? Before zey hurt her for vhatever reasons zey have?" Kurt asked bleakly.

No one answered.

* * *

The door slammed open and the two women covered their eyes, blinded by the light streaming in the doorway. 

"I always knew muties smelled bad." Jenny vaguely recognized the man's voice but couldn't place it.

He grabbed Jenny's shirt and jerked her to her feet while Lacy cowered in the corner protecting her belly. "You smell like muties, Miss Grenislavich." he sneered.

"My name's Green." Jenny gasped.

"You're a mutie lover and don't deserve to live. I lost my job because of you. They took my badge." His face was inches from hers and twisted in rage but she suddenly remembered the policeman named Mike from a year and a half ago. "If it was up to me you'd already be dead, but there's someone who wants to see you. If you cooperate, he says you can leave. You are human after all, even if you're a traitor to your race."

"Jenny!" Lacy cried as he dragged her from the room.

"Don't worry, Lacy. Remember what I told you!" Jenny called back to the frightened woman.

"Shut up, mutie lover!" Mike shouted.

Lacy saw him backhand Jenny as the door slammed shut. The room plunged into darkness again and she wept for the first person she had trusted since Danny died and clung to the only hope she had.

The X-Men would come and save them.

* * *

Gambit watched dispassionately as Wolverine slammed his fist into the defiant man's jaw and he slumped to the ground. The man hadn't said anything but that a mutie lover deserved what they got. Wolverine hadn't been happy to hear that and the man was lucky to still be alive. He would be eating through a straw for a long time though.

Touching the communicator inside his trenchcoat, he said, "Dis be Gambit. Not'ing yet."

"I have the address for the head of the local group. I'll give it to you and you can try there, if you don't have any other leads." Bishop's voice was dispassionate but Remy knew he was as worried as they were.

"Might as well," Wolverine growled, "all we're findin' right now are the dumb ones."

"De one's who know anyt'ing be already dere. Gambit t'ink we try de house."

Bishop rattled off the address. "Nightcrawler's in a bad way. He's not even speaking in English anymore when he asks the same questions. Iceman called Beast, but it will take him too long to get here to be of help in finding her."

"Nobody better call Jubes." Wolverine growled, already getting in the jeep. "She'd hitchhike here an' start lookin' fer Jenny on her own if she knew. Any word from Psylocke and Archangel?"

"They'll be here in another hour." Bishop replied. "Hopefully we'll have something by then. If not she'll join you to help with the _questioning_."

"Dat be good. We call when we get dere." Gambit agreed with his hope but if they found someone with information unwilling to talk, Betsy would do things Jean wouldn't to get what they needed. Things much less messy than what Wolverine would do.

* * *

Mike pushed her into another room and Jenny stumbled but caught herself before falling.

"Now, that's no way to treat our guest." The new man standing in the light spoke in a cultured accent and wore a thousand dollar suit, which Jenny only knew from seeing Warren's wardrobe. "Please have a seat, Miss Grenislavich. We have so much to discuss. I knew your father, you know."

Mike shoved her into a folding chair and held her there with a hand on her shoulder.

"My name's Green. Jenny Green." she said, barely daring to say the words.

"You were born Genevra Grenislavich, and used that name to claim your father's estate." The reply was said in a kind and reasonable tone, but his eyes when he looked at her were like ice. "From what I've been told you seem to be an upfront sort of person. So, let's get down to business, shall we?"

Swallowing, Jenny cautiously said, "Okay."

"You see, Miss Grenislavich - excuse me, Miss _Green_," he stressed her name in a patronizing way, "your father and I knew each other well. He was doing a project for me."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know anything about my father's work." Her tone was polite and her words very controlled. There was a cart ten feet away covered by a large towel. Sitting on it was a folder with a large emblem on the front. She knew it to be the symbol of the Friends of Humanity. Seeing it, Jenny remembered where she had seen the group of men outside the shelter. They were some of the same ones that followed the homeless mutants to where they congregated. The pointmen leading the way before the killing started.

"Whether that is true or not isn't important, Miss _Green_." His cold eyes never left her, and he had to know she had seen the folder. "What is important is that you are in possession of his research. I need that research to implement my plans. I am willing to pay for it, of course."

"I'm sorry but I don't have it anymore. I don't know where it is now." Jenny told the truth without thinking. She had given it to Hank before they had even left the University and had never seen it again.

"I'm afraid I can't make myself believe that. You went to a lot of trouble to get your father's research. I fully understand if you turned it over to someone else, but I cannot believe you don't know where it is now. Your father found a way to detect whether a baby is human or mutant before it's born. Do you understand what that means?"

Her eyes went wide at the excitement in his voice, the first bit of real emotion he had shown. Jenny shook her head.

"It means we can stop the mutant menace. We can prevent any more from breathing our air. They will die before they are even born. We will win this war because they will simply die out. I _will _win this war, Miss _Green_, do not doubt it." He stood and looked down at her. "It would be much better for you if you told me what I want to know."

Thinking of Lacy, Jenny understood why they had taken her. Lacy and her baby would be their test subjects. Whether her father's research could help them or not, Lacy and her baby would end up dead. If she convinced them it didn't work or she didn't know where it was, they might kill them now. Kurt and the others wouldn't have the time they needed to save them. She had to protect Lacy and her baby.

"I'm sorry but I really don't know where it is now. It was given away the same day I received it and I don't know what happened to it." Jenny's heart was beating so hard and she was so scared, she couldn't think to lie and make up something. She didn't think they'd believe her anyway. She had never been a good liar.

"As I said, I cannot believe that." He walked away saying over his shoulder. "Do what you have to. I want that research."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Stroud." Mike said cheerfully. Her mind went wild at the name. She knew it.

Derek Stroud had been her father's contact with the FOH. He was someone who was not a known associate and went to great lengths to keep it secret. She only knew because of her personal research into her father's activities. If this man had known about the information detailing his connection both with the group and her father which she had detailed in her notebook, he would have had her killed long ago. With her father's death, she had stopped the looking into it because it hadn't been about the FOH or him, it had been about Heinrik Grenislavich. But the information was still there, written in careful print from clues she had gotten from her precious books. If they had really meant to let her go before, she knew they wouldn't now. His name had been said and he would not take the chance that she would tell the world that former D.A. Derek Stroud, currently being courted by the Republican party to run as Senator, was a leading member of the Friends of Humanity.

Now there was something else to keep inside. A detailed account that he was with the FOH, that Henry McCoy - a former Avenger and long-time X-Man - had the information Stroud wanted, and that the research hadn't produced the wanted results in the first place.

Mike jerked Jenny to her feet again, ripping her shirt in the process. "We're going to have some fun, now."

Three other men, all wearing t-shirts proclaiming them to be member's of the FOH, helped him drag her kicking and struggling to a pole where they handcuffed her hands high over her head making her stand on tiptoe. Her breathing became ragged.

Opening the folder she had seen earlier, Mike held it up so she could see the contents. It was a copy of her police file - pictures and all. Then he lifted up the towel and Jenny saw an assortment of objects and instruments. Scalpels, curved knives, straight knives, serrated blades, picks, a blowtorch, and many things she didn't know what they were. She hoped to God she wouldn't find out.

Mike took his time looking them over and made a show of picking out just the right one.

Terrified, all Jenny could think of was that she couldn't speak. Couldn't tell them anything. She had to buy time for her and Lacy to be rescued.

Jenny had been taught by six men not to scream, not to beg, not to make a sound. They hadn't hurt her as much when she stopped. There was nothing he could do to her that was as bad as what had already happened. She told herself she could do it again and use the silence to buy the needed time for her and Lacy.

Flashing a knife in her face, Mike grinned at her. "_I'm _going to have fun, anyway."

* * *

The head of the local branch of the FOH wasn't home. He was at his girlfriend's apartment, which he paid for.

His alcoholic wife was there, though.

Remy didn't even have to use his charm to get him and Logan inside. She was quite happy to tell them all about it as she opened his private office for them. She even gave them the password to his computer.

It didn't take long to get a list of properties owned by the group. Nor to narrow the list down to the one they were most likely holding Jenny in.

Now they just had to go get the others and save Jenny.

* * *

Her shirt had been cut open straight down the back and hung from her revealing her scars. All four men had jeered at her, laughing and ridiculing her because of them. Jenny kept in mind the memory of Kurt kissing her back and calling her beautiful with every word they said.

She felt the cold steel of the knife touch her and mentally braced herself for what was to come.

"Wait." Stroud's word came just in time to stop it from cutting into her flesh. She had not even realized he had come back into the room. He came to stand in front of Jenny and his cold eyes met her frightened ones. "One last chance, Miss _Green_. Where is your father's research now?"

"I don't know," she whispered, forcing the words out.

"That is too bad. I tried to spare you, but you are simply too stubborn for your own good." He stepped out of her sight and ordered. "Don't cut her right away, I don't trust her not to die to protect her mutie friends. But show her we are quite serious."

Cracking his knuckles, Mike laughed. "Oh yeah, this is really going to be fun."

For half an hour the only sound in the room was that of fists hitting her body, until Stroud ordered them to put her back in the cell to give her time to rethink her decision not to tell him what he wanted to know.

As they dragged her limp body from the room, she heard him say that next time he wouldn't be so merciful.

to be continued.

* * *

note:  
GothikStrawberry- Okay, um, you have a real point there... um, bad things are definitely happening. But its all for the greater good, ultimately. Eventually? Sooooo... you like Mystique, huh? I can work with that.  
S- I hope you continue to feel that way because there is more action to come. Took me really long time but I think I got it down. Maybe someday I'll do the other story myself (but I'd rather not).  
afreddiefan- I get some of them all mixed up. I remember most events but the order in which they happened is sometimes sketchy. Don't get me wrong, you're observation would be correct if I were going by the way they have him NOW, but I don't read the new ones so its the older incarnation I'm working with here. And hey, you think this is a soapbox? Ask me about Scott and Jean and Emma, I dare you. (though I think that wold have to go into an e-mail). Oh, and ch2 of 'The Gift' is up at aff.  
Jinxeh- Um, not get involved? You're not going to stop writing, are you? NO! You can't stop reading! You're a regular reviewer! I NEED YOU! Whew, got that out. Kurt really isn't thinking very clearly right now, but I'm sure he appreciates you cheering him on.  
B Oots- I missed you! All your questions will be answered! Sooner or later, I swear! Mostly next chapter as I dragged this out a bit. That little sadistic streak GS mentioned. Sorry. 

Next chapter: the X-Men are on their way! Hang on, Jenny! (Okay, I didn't know what to tell you without giving it away.)

I finished chapter 18 last night and sent it out to my beta. I also started 19 last night, and I KNOW how I want 20 to go but have to get it in my notepad or the computer. AND I did a couple more short stories. I admit to having gotten distracted by "The Gift" and the next story and "A Friend in Need" ch2, and reading real books and watching TV and... well, I just got distracted. My mind wanders. I will have it done on schedule but there may be a delay in the next one. (Which hopefully will be the Rogue story, by the way, since I already have ch1 written.) If only I didn't have to work and could do nothing but write all the time... (sigh) but a gal's gotta eat, and buy notepads and pens. Unfortunately I misplaced a notepad (think I left it at a restaurant during lunch) and had to wing 18, part of the reason there was a delay, but it worked out cause I'm happier with the new version.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	12. Chapter 12

disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE! (though I have been known to share if you ask nicely.) I expect to make no money off this fic. Dammit.

* * *

pre-note: The notebook referred to in the last chapter and at the beginning of this one was from waaaaaay back at the beginning of "Human in a Mutant World". The very first chapter to be precise. Jenny was writing in a notebook while studying one of her fathers books. The one Hank wanted, remember? She stopped doing that sort of thing when she found out her father was dead, that's why you never saw it again. Sorry for any confusion anyone may have had. 

Oh, and "_italics_" indicates telepathic speech.

* * *

**Human and the Demon  
**by Dizi

Chapter 12

The unknown members of the FOH dumped Jenny unceremoniously back in the cell with Lacy and slammed the door.

"Oh my God, Jenny," Lacy whispered reaching out her hand, but unsure where she could touch her she slowly drew it back. "He said they'd let you go because you're human, Jenny. Just do whatever they want so they won't hurt you anymore."

The cold stone felt good to her bruised and battered face, but Jenny was too numb to really notice. "I can't." she whispered as low as she could, afraid they might be listening. "He lied, Lacy, they're going to kill me no matter what. If I tell them, they'll kill us faster. It doesn't work. They're not going to believe it, but if they did they wouldn't need either of us anymore. I just have to make it until the X-Men come."

"But you're so hurt! And look at your back!" Lacy cried, taking a close look. She didn't really understand what Jenny meant but was scared for her. "Wait, they didn't do that. It's healed."

"No, they didn't do it." Jenny let out a soft harsh laugh. "They want to recreate it though."

"No." Lacy breathed. "Jenny tell them anything. Do whatever they want. Don't worry about me, I'm no one and have no one who cares. We don't even know what they want me for."

"I care, Lacy." She lifted her head in what she thought was the right direction for Lacy to be able to see her face and know how serious she was. "I care about you and your baby. They took you to experiment on. The information they want is to find out if babies are going to be born human or mutant. If they just believe me when I say it doesn't work, we're both dead now, or they'll try to use what there is to make one that does, then they'll use you to experiment on that way. There's no way out except for rescue, and I can make it until then. I have to."

"But... Jenny, you just met me." Lacy protested.

"I can't let you and your baby die." Jenny slowly shook her head. "I just can't."

"I- I don't know what to say." Lacy reached out and gently touched Jenny's fingers, she didn't see any bruising there.

"Lacy." Jenny's voice shook. "It's not that I'm brave, but it's the only way. The men who did my back, they had done it before and knew what they were doing. These guys have no clue. I'm not going to lie, it's more than possible that if they really do try to do the same things, I'll die."

Lacy's shoulders began to shake.

"Please, Lacy... please just listen. I really don't think they'll kill me anytime soon, but..." Pain shot through her and she let out a gasp as she tried to sit up, so she gave up and stayed on the floor. "But if they do, I need you to do a couple things for me."

"What?" Lacy asked tearfully.

"One of the X-men, his name is Kurt... I need you to tell him I love him. He knows, but I need you to tell him anyway."

"Okay, but if you die won't they kill me too?" Lacy placed a hand on her belly, fearful for her baby.

"I hope they'll wait, or that the X-Men will get here in time for you. There's something else, though. In my house, in the living room closet, on the top shelf, there's a notebook. Tell Logan about the notebook. He'll need to look for Stroud and will know what to do when he reads it."

"Tell Kurt you love him and Logan about the notebook. I got it." Lacy stroked Jenny's fingers, trying to comfort her. "Try to rest, Jenny."

"Don't forget." Jenny whispered, falling asleep on the concrete floor. "And try not to worry. They'll come and save us."

* * *

The moment they arrived at the warehouse the X-Men were attacked by overzealous members of the fanatical racist group.

All five of them.

It took about two minutes to subdue them and get inside the building. They stood in shock staring at the half empty room. One large room with only one other door on the other side of the building which led back outside. The only contents were boxes of signs, paint and other paraphernalia used for rallies.

This was the wrong place.

Both Kurt and Logan wanted to tear the terrified men apart and some of the team had their hands full holding them back. The rest kept out of it as their sympathies were not for the five FOH members but in the other direction.

Such was the scene when Psylocke and Archangel arrived. She took one look at Jean telekinetically holding back Wolverine and sauntered to the cringing men. One by one she probed their minds, such as they were.

When she finished, Psylocke calmly told them where they needed to go and went back to the waiting vehicles.

They were on the wrong side of town.

* * *

"Move away from her, mutie!"

The man's yell woke Jenny where the opening of the door had not. She opened her eyes to see him raise a fist towards Lacy, but he smirked in satisfaction as she cringed away. "Nah, I ain't gonna contaminate myself by touching you."

He grasped Jenny by the arm and pulled her to her feet, laughing as she gasped in pain. She closed her eyes and concentrated on ignoring the pain as she was taken back to the other room.

Stroud, along with Mike and several other men she didn't recognize, was waiting.

His cold eyes raked her body and the smile he gave her didn't warm them in the least. "I do hope you have decided to be reasonable, Miss _Green_. I have people waiting for this information. Let's try again, shall we? Where is your father's research?"

Meeting his eyes, Jenny didn't let her fear show as she again answered truthfully. "I don't know."

Nodding as though he had expected that response, he stood and gestured to a woman in a lab coat Jenny hadn't noticed. "This is Dr. Breen. She will oversee the rest of your questioning and has some medication that may help you to remember."

Again she was handcuffed to the pole. As Breen slid the needle in her arm, Jenny tensed in anticipation of something unpleasant happening.

Stepping back, the woman said, "You may proceed. It will take about thirty to forty-five minutes to take effect."

Grinning, Mike went to the cart, studying the implements laid out. After choosing a scalpel, he brandished it in front of Jenny's face. "Now, we'll see how loud you can scream."

From the corner of her eye Jenny could see Stroud and knew this time there would be no last minute word, not from him or Dr. Breen. She forced herself not to shudder as Mike ran a finger across one of the scars going all the way across her back.

She felt the first sharp pain as the blade traced the same path his finger had.

The only sound was her deep harsh breaths.

* * *

There were definitely more than five of the radicals and they were quick to use their automatic weapons. The X-Men had arrived at the correct location.

"Wolverine, Bishop, Nightcrawler. You three find Jenny." Scott said from behind Jean's telekinetic shield. "Everyone else, you know the plan. Let's find out what's going on and make the world safer for mutant-kind!"

Bishop was fully aware of why he had been chosen to go with Wolverine and Nightcrawler. He was one of the few thinking clearly. He only hoped it was understood that if anything had happened to Jenny he wasn't going to attempt to hold them back, but would be helping them.

* * *

The ringing of Stroud's cell phone broke the silence. "What? ... I see ... Yes, continue what you are doing. I will be right out." Replacing the phone in his pocket, he gestured for Dr. Breen to follow him as he went out a door opposite to the one Jenny had been brought through.

As they went down the private escape route leading to his limosine a safe distance away, Breen frowned. "The injection should start taking effect within another ten minutes at most."

"Our time ran out, Doctor. The X-Men have arrived and I do not intend to be caught by them. It was a long shot that Genevra Grenislavich was given a different copy by the University than what Heinrik provided us."

"I can make it work. I just need more time and a few more test subjects." she assured him.

"You will be given all the subjects you need and you _will _make it work." Derek Stroud paused to meet her eyes, and for a moment - one single moment she would never forget - she understood how dangerous he and the Friends of Humanity could be, whether you were human or mutant. "Or you will be the first subject for the doctor that replaces you. I have promised to provide a reliable test so we can stop the mutant 'evolution'. One way or the other, I will."

"What about the Grenislavich girl? We can't just leave her, she knows who we are." Amelia Breen wasn't worried about Stroud. She believed in the same things he did and would do her best for him.

"I think we can leave her to the former police detective. He will kill her at the first sign of someone coming to rescue her, and someone should be taking care of the mutie any minute now."

* * *

Easily, Logan found Jenny's trail once they got to the lower level. However with all the comings and goings he could not tell how old it was. It would be impossible for him to follow directly to where she was now.

Hearing a door slam and a woman scream, they quickly turned a corner. There was a shout, but before one of the three men could fire Bishop shot out a blast of energy, knocking one into the other two. Nightcrawler teleported behind them and took their guns before they were able to attempt to fire again. When Wolverine bared his claws and growled at them they quickly fled down the hall and down another corridor, going off Jenny's trail.

"Zat vas not Jenny." Nightcrawler stated, impatient to move on and find her.

Bishop agreed, but said as he continued into the room, "No, but we can't just leave whoever it is here."

Bracing against the wall, Lacy was struggling to her feet. Seeing the big man with a gun, she again cowered and screamed before she saw by their clothing that they weren't more members of the FOH.

Holstering his gun, Bishop calmly offered her a hand. She stared at it a couple seconds before cautiously allowing him to help her up.

Looking at them, she knew Jenny had been right and the X-Men had come. "You're the X-Men? Jenny said you would come, but I wasn't sure."

"You haf seen Jenny? She ist alright?" Kurt demanded.

"I-I'm not sure. They took her a while ago." Lacy was afraid they might leave her if she said she thought Jenny might be dead. "Are one of you Kurt?"

Already walking out the door to where Wolverine waited - having not entered because of the smell - Nightcrawler stopped to look at her again. "My name ist Kurt."

Happy to at least be able to do _something _for Jenny, Lacy nevertheless avoided his eyes, "She said to tell you she loves you."

"I zank you." A wave of anguish rolling through him, Kurt closed his eyes and, as he had so many times since she had been taken, prayed for Jenny. He met Bishop's eyes. Both men knew he was the one best able to take the woman out of the building, and both men knew he was not going to do it. He was going to be there when Jenny was found.

Wolverine was inching down the hall, anxious to move along and trying to get away from the stench of the room. He didn't say anything as Nightcrawler joined him and they continued the search.

Drawing his gun again, Bishop went to the doorway, keeping watch in the opposite direction the other two had gone. "Can you walk?"

"I... Yes." Lacy said firmly, keeping her arms protectively over her stomach.

"Stay against the wall as much as possible." Bishop ordered firmly. "Keep your eyes on me for any kind of signal, and _always _stay behind me. We should be fine until we get to the surface but I'm not one to take chances. Understand?"

Swallowing, Lacy nodded, and they started back the way the men had previously come.

* * *

When the door opened, Mike didn't stop toying with the knife in his hand covered in blood or his perusal of his handiwork.

At the deep menacing snarl, he turned his head and froze at the yellow and black clad figure hurling toward him with claws outstretched. Eyes wide, he lifted his arm to plunge the knife into Jenny's back.

Just before he could, Mike was engulfed by smoke and what he could only have described as a demon from hell grabbed his hand and jerked it into the air.

Hissing at the man, Nightcrawler punched him hard enough to send him sprawling away from Jenny, and teleported to another man raising a gun, kicking it out of his hand.

Forcing himself to control the killing rage threatening to overwhelm him, Wolverine continued to Jenny. With a slash of his claws, he cut through the handcuffs holding her up. She fell into his arms covering him in blood. Her breathing was shallow and he could hear her heatbeat was weak from blood loss, but he thought she would make it if they got her out quickly. "I've got ya, darlin'." he murmured, holding her protectively in case of stray bullets.

The room was filled with the scent of sulphur and brimstone as Nightcrawler teleported almost instantly form man to man, keeping them so distracted looking for where he might appear next that they didn't remember their orders to shoot their prisoner.

Jenny's eyelids slowly fluttered open and then closed again. Disoriented by the pain, she knew Kurt was there by some inner knowledge, confirmed by the sulfurous scent mingled with her own blood. "Kurt..." she whimpered, unable to call to him.

"Elf!" Wolverine shouted. "Get her out!"

Nightcrawler teleported to the far side of the room and waited long enough for all of the men to catch sight of him. Even as they opened fire, he was already across the room beside Wolverine and carefully taking Jenny in his arms. With a _bamf_ they vanished in a burst of smoke as one of the men fired, the bullet going through the smoke before it had a chance to disperse.

Seeing Jenny and the creature disappear, Mike screamed in frustrated rage, "No!"

Growling, Wolverine deliberately advanced on the men while bullets started flying.

* * *

The situation under control, Cyclops, Archangel, and Gambit were searching the lower level, looking for whoever was in charge as Psylocke had said they had not been found. Hearing gunfire, they ran down the corridor and stood in the doorway taking in the scene.

A man with his hands covered in blood but with no visible wounds was running backwards and shooting as Wolverine advanced on him with a steady growl.

"_Scott, Kurt just arrived with Jenny and she's bleeding badly_." Jean told him telepathically through their psychic link. "_We're working on getting it under control, but we need to hurry and get her to the mansion and do what we can until Hank gets here_."

"_We just found Logan and will be there soon_.'" Scott returned.

Warren looked at him strangely and Remy raised a brow, but since Scott made no move to stop Logan's advance on the man still pulling the trigger on the now empty gun, they followed his lead.

Scott just watched. He no longer had to wonder where the blood on the man's hands had come from. He didn't condone killing, but knowing what the man had done to Jenny, he couldn't bring himself to save him.

"_I- Scott, you have to stop him! He's going to kill that man!_" Jean cried having seen the image in her husband's mind, shocked by the rage and approval he felt.

"_Why_?" Scott calmly replied, as Wolverine drew back his arm and slid his claws all the way through the man's chest and into the wall.

Mike slowly slid down the wall and all four men left before the light had completely left his eyes.

to be continued.

* * *

note:  
B Oots- Well, I couldn't see them going to Massachusettes to get her and time was of the essence, as you can see. Jubes will be back soon though, and she may not be too happy with certain people. She really is my favorite so I can't leave her out.  
Jinxeh- Okay, now you're done playing with the squirrel... I used to love 'Dharma and Greg', it was such a cute show! But it wasn't what inspired me. I had just read a story where some guy was cheating on his wife and then he got in trouble with the IRS and she protected him. I thought, "Heck I would have given it all to them" so here ya go.  
CaptainTish- Well, she knew Hank had it, but that was it. If you said "take me to it" she couldn't do it, so she didn't precisely lie. I remember you now (like I ever really forgot, right?) you're the one who looks into my computer! (stands in front of comp with taser) Stay away! No peeking allowed!  
xmenloganfan- I appreciate all the lovely reviews! I hope this is fast enough for you. I usually go 4-5days between postings. If I did it all at once, you would have to wait at least 6wks for the next story. Sorry.  
afreddiefan- That is such a good attitude! Will you tell my beta that? One of them (you know who you are) tends to freak at me when the drama starts. And don't feel bad about being out of the loop, I am too. I haven't gotten a new comic book in more than 10yrs. I'm really interested in how the school is set up now though...  
GothikStrawberry- Well, yes, bad stuff did happen... is happening... but it's for the greater good! I swear! And I thank you for the compliment, but I myself am not doing that much. I'm babysitting, but everything that can be done is appreciated, I'm sure. 

If anyone is interested, I have a friend who is doing 'locator' work. As I understand it, that means you check postings on message boards for people LOOKING for loved ones and compare the info to what is listed from shelters and the Red Cross and stuff to bring the loved ones together. So if anyone would like to try doing that, send me an email (address is on my bio) and I'll put you in touch with my friend.

Generally, by now I would be hard at work on the next story. And I am. Really. But it's an adult story and I already started posting it on aff. I will start going back and forth in writing it and the ROMY soon. I'm co-authoring "The Gift" so I can't just run with it. So I go between them. On this front, ch18 has been sent to my beta, I have 19 in my notebook and I decided to do some research for ch20 before doing it. Before you sit back and say "She's not working on it!" let me tell you I also just finished two short stories for "Demon's Kind". So I was working on Jenny, just not the main story. The first of the new ones will take place after ch13 so I was running close, huh?

Next chapter! Jenny's hurt and Hank isn't even in the country! Here come the after effects...

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	13. Chapter 13

disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE! (though I have been known to share if you ask nicely.) I expect to make no money off this fic. Dammit.

* * *

**Human and the Demon  
**by Dizi

Chapter 13

When Kurt teleported into the blackbird with Jenny in his arms, everyone was shocked by their appearance. He was covered in her blood, her hair had come loose and, though Kurt attempted to hold it away from her back, it was in her wounds and also dripping blood.

Jean was the first to move, hurrying to get the medical supplies. She was quickly followed by a pale Ororo.

Usually Kurt would help tend the wounded, but Jenny had taken hold of his hand. Her grasp was weak but he wasn't going to take away whatever comfort it might be providing. He was shaking so badly he didn't think he would be of much help anyway.

"Bright Goddess, it is just like the pictures from before." Ororo whispered to Jean as they worked on stopping the bleeding. "It was a miracle she survived last time."

"Be grateful she's strong." Jean said wearily. "She's been drugged and we can't give her anything for the pain. I'm sure if it wasn't for her shields, Betsy and I wouldn't be able to function right now, but they're going to prevent us from mentally blocking the pain. Hopefully when we get back to the mansion the professor will be able to do it since he's been in her mind."

Jenny's eyes were closed but they knew she wasn't really unconscious. Her eyes fluttered and her fingers moved around Kurt's occasionally, indicating to them when an area was particularly painful.

"Kurt..." Jenny whispered so softly she would not have been heard if Kurt was not right by her head.

"Do not attempt to speak, liebling." Kurt's voice was tight and he kept his eyes on her face instead of the activity on her back. He sincerely wished she would pass out.

"Lacy... have to... Lacy and her baby... safe... have to..." Jenny's eyes opened to slits and slowly closed again.

"Ssshhh. She is fine. Bishop is taking care of her." Briefly, Kurt glanced at the red skinned woman Bishop was helping into a seat.

Lacy had been watching from the moment they had arrived. She was unable to hear Jenny but Kurt's strained words were clear. "She's so hurt... I can't believe she's worried about me when she's like this..."

His eyes going between the activity at the back and the pregnant woman in his charge, Bishop said simply. "That's the way she is." After making sure she was secure in the seat, he turned to Psylocke. "Let me know when everyone's aboard so I can take off immediately."

Nodding, Betsy sent another mental signal to the others for them to hurry.

* * *

"We have to do something about her hair." Jean said as Logan ran up the ramp. "It keeps getting in the ones we've already cleaned."

"I do not have anything to pin it with." Ororo pushed the strands out of Jean's way.

"C-cut it ... did before ..." Jenny's voice was so low that Kurt had trouble hearing her, but Logan did.

"I'll take care of it." He started gathering Jenny's hair and released a single claw.

"Logan! What-" Ororo's eyes flashed as he tossed the hair in the receptacle they had been placing used medical supplies in. "That was not necessary."

"It's what she wanted." Logan said with a gesture to Jenny, "And why's she still awake?"

"We are unable to give her anything due to the drugs she was given." Ororo said sadly, pity on her face.

"So?" Kneeling down, he whispered to Jenny even as he pressed the point in her neck, "Sorry, darlin', I came fast as I could."

A slight ripple ran throughout her body, a previously unnoticed tension disappeared, and she was blissfully unconscious for the quick flight back to the mansion.

* * *

"How's she doing, Jean?" Scott asked before anyone else had a chance as soon as she exited the med-lab.

"We can't do more until Hank arrives with Kitty and Pete Wisdom. According to his files they match her blood type, too. The blood transfusion from Bobby helped, but he can only give so much. She was beaten pretty badly and there are more injuries than we thought at first."

"Hank is still at least a couple hours away, will Jenny make it until then?" Warren interrupted.

Jean gave a weary smile, "She's young, healthy, and has a very strong will to live. For now, she is stable and should stay that way until Hank arrives."

A cheer went up and echoed throughout the hall.

"Unfortunately, Jenny is unable to concentrate right now and can't lower her mental shields to let Charles in." Just as quickly as they had cheered the room went silent, as the meaning of her words hit them. "She... she is unable to stay unconscious, and fades in and out. It's going to be a very long couple hours for her."

* * *

People came and went from the med-lab. They spoke to him, but Kurt didn't hear. Usually it was something about his clothes, but what did they matter? Jenny was hurt - was hurting.

Her eyes were closed, but he knew that did not mean she was asleep. He gently touched her hair, now pinned atop her head. He mourned its lost length, but was more than happy the bloody mess was gone.

_This should not have happened to her_, was all he could think, _not when she was a child and not now_. Kurt had seen bad, horrible, things happen to those he cared about - most lived in the same house he did - but nothing compared to this. He hadn't been in love with any of them, and had never felt so helpless. He and Logan may have saved her life, but they hadn't completely saved her.

Kurt was not sure what he felt. He did not think it was truly pain because Jenny was in true pain. He hurt, but it wasn't the same, couldn't be compared. He was mostly numb. Kurt wanted to do something, anything, to make it better, but there was nothing. No one left to fight, no one to punish, no way to make her whole, or to feel better. He wasn't even sure his presence was a comfort to her, or only himself, but he couldn't leave her, couldn't stop looking at her.

Involuntarily, he squeezed Jenny's hand and Kurt was surprised when she squeezed back. Her eyes opened, but the glassy sheen told him she most likely didn't really see.

"Please, Kurt, you must leave now." Ororo told him.

There was no response from him as he continued studying Jenny's face.

"Logan, you must make him leave. Henry is preparing to examine her and we must remove the bandages."

Kurt could hear Ororo's voice but it was as though it was coming to him from far away. Perhaps he simply didn't want to hear her as he ignored her words having no intention of leaving.

"Elf, ya can come back when Hank's through." Logan placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kurt?"

Shrugging the hand away, he protested tonelessly. "I vill not leave her."

"Ya cain't help her now." Logan knew as soon as he saw the look on Kurt's face that was the wrong thing to have said. He clenched a fist, prepared to knock him out and drag him from the room. Logan didn't want to do it and could sympathize with what he was feeling, but he _would _for both of their sakes. Looking at Jenny and her dull eyes, he suddenly _knew _what to say. What they should have said the first time. "C'mon, Elf, he's gonna make her pain go away."

Those words got through as nothing else could have. Kurt carefully placed her hand on the bed and smoothed her hair back one last time. With Logan's hand on his back propelling him the whole way they were at the door when Jenny spoke the first words she had since arriving at the mansion.

"L-Logan..." her voice was low and not understood by any but him, however both men were instantly back at her side.

Back where he wanted to be, Kurt didn't pick up her hand again for fear of jarring her. Instead he lightly caressed her fingers, needing to touch her.

"I'm here, darlin', ain't nothin' ta get excited about." Logan's voice was gruff with emotion. He wanted to kill the bastard again. Logan was used to pain. He lived with it regularly, made it work for him, but Jenny wasn't. Since he'd come in the room, he'd been able to smell the agony rolling off her in waves. It was stronger now with the slight activity from talking.

"Did you... kill... him?" Jenny forced out the words.

Though she didn't see it, Logan's face became hard as stone. He couldn't lie to her. "He's dead."

"G-good..." Jenny's eyes drifted shut again, but she pushed for just a few more lucid seconds. "Make... him rest..."

"I will, darlin'. I promise ya." Logan wasn't gentle this time when he grabbed Kurt's arm. "That's it, Elf. Let's go."

* * *

Once out of the med-lab, Kurt noticed his macabre appearance. He was still wearing the uniform covered in Jenny's blood. It took him all of ten minutes to shower and change clothes. He then fully intended to wait in the hall until he was allowed back inside to stay with Jenny, but Logan stopped him.

Instead he found himself in the kitchen being plied with food by, it seemed, every female resident. Kurt did accept the food and even ate some but didn't really taste it. What was hunger at this time?

It took him a little while to become fully aware of his surroundings. When he did, he noticed how the conversations around him carefully avoided the topic closest to his heart. Not because they were trying to spare him - though it was for that reason as well - but because it hurt them to talk about her too. He realized they all cared for her in their own way and were doing the same thing he was.

Waiting for word on Jenny.

With the reminder of how much others cared for her came another realization. There was someone else who cared for Jenny, and he didn't even know the number to call for him.

Kurt turned to Logan, who had been carefully watching him - especially after Kurt had drank his coffee by mistake when he wasn't paying attention. "Ve need to make a call."

* * *

Charles met Harry at the door. The man obviously hadn't been to bed, and his worry was most evident when he didn't waste any time voicing his concerns.

"You found my Jenny?" he demanded.

In other circumstances, Charles would have found the man's reaction amusing, but it was most serious and he felt guilty for not having remembered Harry himself. "She was found but was injured before she could be rescued. Jenny's being worked on now and we thought you might like to wait with us."

His rough manner fell away leaving only the worry on his face. His fear for her was so strong that Charles couldn't help but feel it. "Is she gonna make it? I... I'll pay for anything she needs."

"That isn't necessary." Charles said gently. "Her condition is stable and, though everyone is concerned, she is in good hands. It's not certain, but I believe at this point it isn't whether she will live but the quality of her life that is in question due to the severity of the damage done to her."

The big man stared at him a moment. "How long 'til we know?"

Charles shook his head and wordlessly led him to where the others also waited. He wondered if the women would try to feed Harry too.

* * *

As all the food tasted like sawdust in his mouth, it didn't take long for Kurt to eat his fill. Knowing Jenny's concern for her, he checked on Lacy, then dismissed her from his thoughts when he saw how the pregnant woman was being cossetted by all who came in contact with her. Afterwards, he was quick to make his escape to the hall outside the med-lab, Harry hard on his heels.

Despite his promise to Jenny, Logan knew there was no way he would have been able to get Kurt to do more than he had. He was now clean, fed, and had a clear - though troubled - mind, which was normal considering the situation. It was the best that could be done, so Logan just watched him go.

Harry and Kurt paced up and down, back and forth, frequently stepping out of each others way. For both, worry and fear only increased their frustration. The tension was thick and building more and more with each passing minute, which contributed to the sense that time had slowed down.

Unable to take it anymore, Harry plopped down in a chair. "This is all my fault."

Kurt blinked at him, completely confused. "Vhat?"

"I shoulda protected her better, then she wouldn't a got kidnapped." Harry continued in despair.

"Zere vere many of zem and you vere overvhelmed." Kurt argued, sitting down across from him. "Ze fault is mine. If I had been zinking clearly I vould have been more help and ve vould have gotten zere before she vas hurt."

"As distressed as I am that Jenny has suffered so heinously, your collective guilt is not logical. I can assure you it is neither of your fault." Hank interrupted them from the doorway.

"How's she doing?" Harry demanded jumping to his feet.

"Vhen can I see her?" Kurt asked at the same time.

"She is currently sleeping-" Hank began only to be immediately interrupted.

"How long until she vakes up?"

"She's gonna be alright then?"

"A moment of quiet, please!" Hank held up his hands and both men fell silent, albeit impatiently. "I had intended waiting for everyone before disclosing her condition. However, as you are both overly anxious, I shall be brief. Currently, Jenny is sedated and I intend to keep her in that state for the rest of the day. Her recovery will be complete. However, it will require a minimum of two weeks as I have performed some reconstructive surgery on her muscles and it is best for them to heal slowly. This should correct the previously existing repercussions resulting from her not receiving immediate expert medical attention after her original injury." Looking at their expectant faces, he sighed. "You may look in on her, but only briefly."

They had rushed in before he had finished speaking and Hank decided to let someone else force them out later.

to be continued.

* * *

note:  
Elizabeth Robbins- Isn't it, though? It's also good that they have more than one form of high-speed travel.  
afreddiefan- Thank you! "The Gift" is on aff, though. It's WAY too adult for this site. Though I was told in an email that everyone is very in-character.  
S- No, no, no! Jenny gets a very happy ending! Eventually. I'm glad you liked that line. I had to draw it out some, and I didn't want the X-Men to be infallible. They make mistakes too.  
B Oots- Sorry, she's not until the next chapter. But just know she would have thrown a screaming fit.  
xmenloganfan- Mike had to go. I was threatened by one of my betas if he lived. Besides, someone had to pay, right? I don't think Scott would have stood by for torture but I could let him watch Wolvie kill under these circumstances.  
CaptainTish- Nope, she's not a doctor, but they are used to treating their injured themselves and could do enough until he got there. Um, her role? Uh, I think its... um, well, I'm not really sure except that she's a core member of the team. She's really strong in her powers and all but I don't think she went to college. Mainly she seems to be the men's 'ideal woman' in most instances. I think.  
Jinxeh- You got me just in time! I got the notice of your review just in time to reply... Um, yeah, no more coffee. That's why Jenny drinks Coke. 

Okay, I know I was a little mean to Jenny here but as you can see it was somewhat beneficial for her in that she won't have those 'spasms' she did before because Hank fixed that. Or if she does it won't be as bad. I tend to think she would still have some problems but most of the really bad ones were because she wasn't properly treated after she was hurt when she was young. There's more that's important from this time but you'll have to wait for it. Now we can go back to the drama and characterization.

Next chapter! Jenny's recovery, and she andKurt have a 'confrontation'. Have no onther idea how to expain it.

But before that is another short-story! "Chaotic Thoughts" which I have been told is a misnomer but just as a hint, there is no speech. It's Kurt's thoughts during the time he was sitting with Jenny in the med-lab. Hope you like it. I'll post it this weekend, probably Sunday.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	14. Chapter 14

disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE! (though I have been known to share if you ask nicely.) I expect to make no money off this fic. Dammit.

* * *

**Human and the Demon  
**by Dizi

Chapter 14

Hank did indeed keep Jenny sedated for the rest of the day. When she woke visitors were allowed in a few at a time, but she was very groggy and grew tired quickly. It wasn't readily apparent who benefitted from the visits, the visitors or the patient.

For the next two days, he lowered the dosage on the sedatives but Jenny still slept most of the time. She had been allowed out of the med-lab for an hour but it turned out to be too much for her as it was almost impossible not to use her back muscles.

The third day, Hank did the sonogram on Lacy and Jenny awoke in the middle of it. Even still groggy from the sedatives, she was awed when Hank pointed out the baby's fingers, toes, and the appendage showing it was definitely a boy.

Lacy was ecstatic, but she remembered to confirm with Jenny that she still wanted Logan to have the notebook. She had told Lacy to inform him about it if she died - but she wasn't dead. Lacy had needed to know if Logan should still be told. Because the man made her anxious, she hadn't wanted to make a mistake in her dealings with him. She wasn't entirely happy knowing she would have to seek him out and talk to him.

Logan in turn had easily recognized her nervousness and kept his distance. Especially the first day when Remy's gumbo hadn't agreed with Lacy and her baby and she had again thrown up, the smell of vomit was still easily detectable by his sensitive nose even after she had cleaned up. Otherwise Logan had made an effort to be polite to her, once even commenting on the baby's strong heartbeat which he thought would please an expectant mother.

Upon recieving Jenny's message, besides a distant look coming over his face, Logan's only reaction was a nod and reassurance that he would take care of it. Lacy wasn't sure what _it _was but got the feeling she didn't want to know what he was going to do about _it_. For some reason, she didn't find it strange that no one inquired into why he was gone for a week.

* * *

It was a long two weeks while Jenny recovered but thanks to the Shi'ar technology she slowly needed the pain-killers less and less. For which she and everyone else was grateful - especially Kurt and Hank - as the medication put her in a drug induced daze and required her to be constantly supervised.

Free of pain and not thinking clearly, Jenny would forget that she no longer worked in the mansion and would automatically try to clean anything that was out of place, dirty, or just possibly might need to be done. Someone - usually either Kurt or Hank - would have to make sure whichever room she was in was completely clean and tidy to protect her from herself. If for any reason Jenny was left alone - such as if they forgot and had to rush to get a room done - they found she would wander off. Hence, while on the pain-killers Jenny's time outside the med-lab was limited.

Use of her back and shoulder muscles in any strenuous manner - by Hank's definition not Jenny's - was still prohibited when she was finally allowed to leave the med-lab permanently.

Jenny actually found it easier to do no housework than to not stretch. It was something she had taught herself to do automatically and had trouble forcing herself not to. The irony of it was that soon Hank would be telling her to do exactly what she was trying so hard to stop - and for which he frequently scolded her - as she progressed to physical therapy.

Wincing as she once _again _forgot and tried to exercise her shoulders, Jenny commented to Lacy, "You know, I get to go home in a few days."

Lacy kept her eyes on the TV. She had been dismayed to learn the shelter was gone and she had nowhere else to go. No one had suggested she leave and had in fact gone out of their way to make her feel welcome. She was safe, cared for, had plenty to eat, and for the first time since she had lost her husband she felt accepted. Not to mention, it was certainly safer here for her unborn son. But she didn't feel right imposing on strangers and there was very little she could do to help with anything around the mansion as they wouldn't let her _do _anything, something Jenny fully understood.

"Have I told you about my house?" Jenny continued, watching Lacy carefully. "It's really nice. Very quiet. Um, about as safe as can be 'cause Bishop got all freaky over the security. I have a great backyard and just a little garden. " She paused, thinking. "It's not that far away either. You know, close to Kurt and everybody."

"It sounds really nice." Lacy agreed, wondering what she would do when Jenny was gone. At first, Kurt and she had spent time together as both had been so concerned for Jenny, but it had grown from there. He had told her not long ago that being close to the promise of new life after Jenny having come so close to death was a very great comfort to him and also to the others. She had intially only stayed because she hadn't wanted to leave while Jenny was hurt. Now, it was different. Except for Logan - who still made her nervous - she had gotten close to most of the women and some of the men. But she just didn't feel comfortable staying.

"You- you could come with me. When I go home, I mean." Jenny suggested.

"I..." astonished, Lacy looked at her. "What did you say?"

"Oh Lacy, please come stay with me!" she begged. "You'll be able to keep Hank as your doctor and you'll have time to plan out what you want to do to get back on your feet. I have two extra bedrooms and we can make one into a nursery. Please? I know you don't want to stay here."

"I-I couldn't just let you take care of us. It wouldn't be right." Lacy protested.

Coming to check on them, Kurt stuck his head in the doorway of the rec-room. "Is everyzing alright? Do you need anyzing?"

"Kurt! Come help me." Jenny gestured toward the other woman. "Tell Lacy its a good idea for her to move in with me."

"Zat is wunderbar!" He walked the rest of the way in and kissed the top of Jenny's head. "Ve vould vorry about you if you vere to leave."

"I just don't think it would be fair to you..." Lacy's eyes went from Jenny's hopeful ones to Kurt's beaming face and her eyes started filling with tears. She wanted to say yes but...

He knelt beside her and took both her hands in his. "It is fair if zat is vhat you both vant."

The baby moved and Kurt could feel it kick where their joined hands rested on Lacy's stomach. "He vants to go too, ja?"

Lacy laughed and pulled one hand free to wipe her eyes. "I guess its unanimous then."

"Great!" Jenny grinned. She'd known Kurt could do it. "You'll even have some time to yourself since I'll be going back to work soon. For once we're fully staffed at Harry's and I won't have to worry about doing anything physical for awhile."

Kurt frowned at her words and muttered under his breath as he stood.

As he was facing her, Lacy was the one to see his reaction. "Kurt? Is something wrong?"

Quickly, he cleared his face and shook his head, but Jenny could still see that something had bothered him. "What's the matter, sweetie?"

He sighed, knowing she wouldn't like what he had to say, but they had promised to be honest with each other. "I do not vant you to go back zere."

Standing, Jenny took his hand. As she led him from the room, she tossed over her shoulder to Lacy, "Please excuse us, we need to have a talk."

Aware it wasn't in use, they went to the parlor for privacy. Sitting down, Jenny asked gently, "What brought this on? You've never said anything before."

"I did not understand how dangerous it vas," he admitted, "but zis is ze second time you haf been hurt zere. You almost died and Hank tells me you vere dead for short time ze time before. It is too much."

"You're putting the blame in the place instead of where it belongs." Jenny used the same gentle tone. She didn't want to just dismiss his concern but she didn't want to leave Harry's either. A choice between them was impossible for her. "The Friends of Humanity was looking for me. Where I work wouldn't have prevented what happened because they still would have gone after me. Last time..." she swallowed trying to moisten her suddenly dry throat. The thought of Notheis still hurt something inside her as she knew it always would. "I don't think anyone could say last time had anything to do with Harry's."

"I do not vant you to go back." Kurt was emphatic. He knew it was irrational but couldn't seem to help himself. "It does not matter who is at fault. Each time it happens zere, so you should not go back."

"Listen to me, Kurt." Jenny was just as emphatic as he. "No one from Harry's has ever hurt me. I can't change my past so that it won't come back to bite us again. When I think of what I have now I wouldn't really want to. I was in a dark place before, you know that. If I hadn't gone to work at Harry's I wouldn't ever have met any of you. I wouldn't have you in my life. I can't give up what started me in this direction."

"Nein, I am not saying you should change, but zat I vant you to be safe." Kurt shook his head. "Vhat is ze saying? Three strikes? Perhaps it is coincidence, but I do not vant a third time."

"Say they start looking for me again, how will working somewhere else prevent me from being hurt?" she demanded.

"I suppose it vould not." he admitted. Suddenly he wanted to lock her away and keep her protected.

"Logan is probably the most protective person either of us have ever met. He didn't try to keep me from going back last time." She admitted to herself silently, that it was because she had been asserting her independence for a long time before she left, but if he really thought it was a danger Logan still would have said so. It wasn't like he was shy. "I'm not telling you not to be worried about me, but... How do I put this?" she mumbled.

"Vhat? Tell me." he urged.

"How do you think I feel every time you go on a mission? Do you have any idea how scared I get?" Jenny met his eyes, taking in his shock. "Kurt, you're a X-Man, you put your life on the line on a daily basis. How many times have you been injured?"

"I do not know. I haf not counted." He had never before considered the danger they lived with. He and the rest of the X-Men had each been injured on more than one occasion and somehow they always seemed to survive. It simply seemed that Jenny was more... fragile.

"I would never think to ask you to stop what you do. You make a difference in a lot of people's lives, and being an X-Man is a part of you. What I am asking is that you give me the same courtesy. Harry's is a part of me, but if you tell me that you really and truly can't live with me working there, I'll leave." Jenny took a deep breath, unable to fully believe she'd just said that. "But I really need you to give me more of a reason than coincidence."

The temptation was so strong Kurt could almost taste it. It would be so easy to simply say that he couldn't live with her job. But how could he? It was little enough for him to learn to live with compared to what she did. Had any of the others considered what a loved one went through due to their being X-Men? He never had before and it made him feel small. "I do not like it but I vant you to be happy. If zat is what it takes, zen I vill learn to live vith it, ja?"

"Thank you." Leaning forward, Jenny kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Now, I'm going to go sit with Lacy. I know you're going to wanna think, but why don't you join us when you're ready, okay?"

Kurt nodded and watched her leave, thinking how she knew him so well. Some of the others in his past wouldn't have understood his need to be alone after such an intense conversation, but Jenny did.

He sat alone in the quiet for a long time, going over their words again and again. Kurt realized Jenny had been right and it wasn't really her job that had been the problem. It was her past.

A past he hadn't completely accepted but which had shaped her present, shaped _her_. He knew he had to let it go and move on. Perhaps even be somewhat grateful it had brought her into his life. Because he couldn't imagine his life without her, no matter how cliched it sounded.

He didn't want to.

He didn't just want to protect her. What he had been trying to do was keep her with him. He wanted her to be with him all the time. For the rest of his life. He wanted...

Kurt sat up straight. _That was it!_ he thought excitedly.

He wanted to marry Jenny!

to be continued.

* * *

note:  
afreddiefan- Glad you like "The Gift". I'm really stretching myself for it and it's been a challenge. But I'm working and chapter 4 and I've already got chapter 5 and 6 of it almost done. Got stuck on 4.  
Patriot for Christ- I'm sorry if I have given offense but I feel the term is used by many regular people and I am trying to make Jenny as normal as possible. Also with what the X-Men go through every day I really don't see them being that careful about their language. I admit Jenny has kinda run away with me but I hope the length of the story is worth it. I do thank you for your compliment on my portrayal of Kurt. This is mostly the way I've always seen him. There's so many sides to these characters that it's sometimes hard to see which way to go with them. Glad you like the direction.  
CaptainTish- Jenny bounced back pretty quickly this time (or so it seems) because she has people who care about her, just as you said. I admit to not having really thought about Jean too much. Scott yes, but not Jean as I mainly use her as a side character. Might have to change that someday. Hmm, maybe she has unknown leadership potential...  
xmenloganfan- Aren't they just cute together? Hank would have worked out just as well probably but I just had to go with Kurt.  
ronlovesme- Sorry, but I was using the AOL translator and I have been informed it gave me the wrong version of "wait". I'll correct it at some point when I have some time.  
Shorty McGee- Thank you! I try but I'm never completely sure so I appreciate your input. I love when someone else sees them the way I do. Or at least can see they _could _be this way.  
GothikStrawberry- Hey back! Thanks for explaining the differences in the two versions of "wait". I have no idea how someone not familiar with the language would be able to tell the difference when using a program like I was. Hopefully that was the only one that was wrong though. I wouldn't do anything really serious to Jenny. Well, not anything more. Bad stuff just sometimes has to happen but I try to make it beneficial in the end. And I don't think certain people would have forgiven me if I had let Mike live. Like my beta.  
Jinxeh- Don't worry about being because I can't remember the last time I logged in to review you. Figured you knew who it was. And Jenny is getting better all the time. Other people on the other hand...  
B Oots- Unfortunately, I really don't go into much detail about Jubilee's reaction. But think major hissy fit. There's going to be another short story after chapter 15 which add a little more detail to Jenny's revcovery though. 

For some reason not all the reviews got to me until I checked them to answer, so I hope I didn't leave anyone out. This part is starting to get a little long each time but want to acknowledge everyone. I did actually recieve a complaint about it in an email and I have to say I intend to keep answering my reviews unless ff make a rule against it (which I don't see happening). For any that are offended by this, I suggest skipping the endnote as it's not necessary for the story in most cases.

I have to apologize because I seem to be stuck on the last chapter (number 20) but that will hopefully be of benefit as I am writting another short story to try to get my mind off it. That's actually how the last short story came about and the next one too, which as I said will come after chapter 15. I figure I have time with the other chapters and the short stories to post to get it done. By the way, the story I have been hinting at is the week Wolvie is gone to take care of Stroud. So you know he is stopped. We just don't have the details. Maybe Wolvie will tell us about it someday.

Next chapter: Kurt's proposal! He just had to get right on it.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	15. Chapter 15

disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE! (though I have been known to share if you ask nicely.) I expect to make no money off this fic. Dammit.

* * *

**Human and the Demon  
**by Dizi

Chapter 15

Kurt wanted everything to be as close to perfect as possible.

He knew just what he was going to say and had from the second he realized what he was going to do.

He had the ring in his pocket - he kept checking to be sure - which even Remy approved of.

Dinner was to be a barbeque at the mansion very similar to the one at Jenny's house the day after they had met. He knew the occasion had a special place in both their hearts.

_And _an excited Lacy had promised to keep Jenny distracted in case she became suspicious.

He was ready.

He was prepared.

He kept telling himself he was confident.

Now, he just needed to make his hands stop shaking.

* * *

"Soooo, what's going on?" Jubilee popped her gum. She had just gotten over being totally mad at everyone - especially Wolvie - for not telling her about it when Jenny had been hurt. She didn't like it but understood not being told when she was missing, but they hadn't told her _anything _until she had called on her own just a few days ago. Being brought back for the barbeque had helped her temper enormously, but actually seeing Jenny up and around had clinched it. Though the tantrum she had thrown would stay in all their minds for a very long time.

"Hmm? We're just getting everything together to take back to my place tomorrow." Jenny laughed placing a stack of CD's in a duffle bag. "I swear, Logan got every CD I own to make sure I had what I wanted."

"I know what _you're _doing." she rolled her eyes. "I meeean, what's going on? Everyone's excited about something."

"Huh? I'm excited to be going home." Jenny said distractedly, looking for stray possessions.

"Me too." Lacy brought in her clothes. The women had taken her shopping and, like Jenny so long ago, Lacy found herself inundated with clothes.

"But there's something else." Jubilee insisted.

"There's the barbeque, which I don't understand." Lacy mused. "Isn't it still too cold outside for grilling?"

"It's a guy thing." Flexing her arms, Jubilee strutted around the room in a caricature of a heavily muscled man. "Mucho macho. Scott takes any opportunity to grill. Would have done it for his own wedding if Jean hadn't thrown a fit about it."

"So we're excited about leaving, you're happy to be here, and Scott's excited to be cooking outside in the cold." Jenny shrugged. "Maybe everyone else is just in a good mood."

"It doesn't feel like that's what it is, but I'll figure it out. I always do eventually." Jubilee declared in a confident tone. "So, Lacy, have you decided on a name yet? You only have another month, right?"

"Six weeks and he gets to see everyone, and my body's my own again. Maybe I'll be able to eat Remy's gumbo." Lacy grinned. "I was going to name him after Danny, but I just couldn't do it because Danny really didn't like his name. He was a III, and I don't think he'd want his son to be a IV, especially since he and his father argued about us having kids. I don't think they wanted to chance their grandchild being like me. So Kurt and I looked at some names on the internet. I think it was his accent or something, but I started looking under German names, and we found one that means 'the blessed one'. Well, I think we've both been blessed in finding all of you. So his name is Zelig Daniel." Lacy beamed rubbing her belly.

"That's great! Totally cool!" Jubilee exclaimed and cooed in the vicinity of Lacy's stomach. "Hi, Zelig, it's your Auntie Jubes."

* * *

"Yer sure 'bout this?" Logan was leaning against the wall of Kurt's room. "Promisin' yer life ta someone else is a big step."

"Ach, vhat else am I to do?" Kurt opened the velvet covered ringbox feeling he need to look at it again. "I love her and vish to spend our lives togethzer."

"But do ya think _she's _ready fer that?" Logan raised a brow.

Kurt held out a hand fingers spread. "Zat is vhy my hands keep shaking."

* * *

"You're wearing _that_?" Kitty exclaimed before she could stop herself.

"What's wrong with it?" Jenny looked down at her jeans and flower print shirt. "It's just a barbeque."

"Uh,yeah. Right. Don't know what I was thinking."

"See?" Jubilee whispered near Jenny's ear. "I told you something's up. Kitty-cat can't keep anything secret."

Jenny shrugged. "It's probably just a going away surprise. Though I don't know why, I'm going home not across country."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." From behind them, Lacy gave Kitty a frown .

* * *

"Dat's what you gon' wear?" Remy demanded with raised brows.

Logan rolled his eyes - you could tell when he spent time with Jubilee. "Jenny might get suspicious if he wears a tux."

"Do you zhink I should change?" Kurt frowned at his reflection. "Perhaps a different shirt, ja?"

"Non, non, de Wolverine be right. Jenny, she gon' wonder if you dress nice." Remy was quick to reassure.

Kurt took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and walked out the room.

Logan grinned. Showtime.

* * *

Jenny was surprised when no one started clearing the table after dinner. They all stayed seated as if waiting for something. Jubilee gave her a knowing look.

Craning her head and looking all around, Jenny saw several pairs of dancing eyes and a couple knowing smiles but no indication of 'what was going on' as Jubilee had put it.

Standing Kurt cleared his throat, took a deep breath, and cleared it again.

The silence was instant and the anticipation palpable.

Jenny's grin was huge. Kurt had a surprise for her.

"I zought it appropriate to say zis vith our friends around us as zey introduced us and have been part of our relationship in a vay." He began as he made his way around the table to Jenny. Kurt had purposely sat on the other end so she wouldn't see how nervous he was. "Jenny, as you know I zought about our vords after ve talked. I realized vhat I truly had been vorried about vas losing you. After coming so close two veeks ago, ze idea vas painful to me."

Reaching her, Kurt took one of her hands in his. "Vhen I understood zat, I knew vhat I vant, what I need, is to be vith you for ze rest of our lives."

The smile had slowly faded from Jenny's face, leaving it blank. As she looked into his yellow eyes she began to feel like they were alone while he bared his heart to her.

"I vant to share our lives togethzer, to be vith you vhatever may happen, and to have you vith me. I vant to grow old vith you, and meeting Lacy has mad me see I vant to haf children vith you. To see you vith our child inside your body, for us to haf someone to love and care for who is part of us both."

Kneeling, Kurt reached into his pocket and pulled out the ringbox. "Jenny, I ask zat you join vith me for ze purpose of becoming a family." He took a deep breath. "Jenny, mein liebling, vill you do me ze great honor of becoming my vife? Vill you marry me?"

He opened the box and Jenny's gasp filled the room. Inside against white velvet was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The thin white-gold colored band gleamed in the light and a large round diamond flanked by two pear-shaped diamonds sparkled blindingly.

Overwhelmed by emotion, Jenny leaned forward and kissed him with all her heart, trying to convey how much she loved him with the simple act of a kiss as she couldn't speak.

Applause and whistles interrupted them. Pulling away, tears were streaming down Jenny's face. With a half-smile Kurt wiped them away. "Is gut, ja?"

Tears continuing to fall, Jenny's eyes met his and Kurt was stunned by the heartbreak he could see in them. "No. I-I'm sorry, but I- I can't marry you." Jumping to her feet Jenny ran out of the room as it again turned silent.

"This is quite an unforeseen circumstance." Hank said quietly.

"Damn." Logan swore. He'd had a bad feeling while listening to Kurt's speech and now felt like it was partially his fault.

"Ah don't undahstand." came Rogue's confused voice.

"Yeah, we all know she loves you, so why'd she say no?" Bobby said what they had all been thinking.

Stunned, Kurt was still staring at the door Jenny had run through.

"You don't seem surprised, Logan. Is there something you'd like to share with us, or more specifically with Kurt?" Charles suggested quietly, having felt the other man's resignation rather than shock like everyone else

Blinking as he collected his scattered thoughts, Kurt said before Logan could reply. "Nein, mein freund, not zis time. Jenny and I needs must speak alone."

Jubilee waited for the smoke to clear after Kurt teleported away and the whispers to start before whispering herself, "Wolvie, _do _you know why she said no?"

He sighed. "Yeah, kid, but it ain't my secret ta tell. This one they gotta work out fer themselves."

* * *

When he appeared in the hall outside her room, Kurt could hear Jenny crying. He didn't bother knocking but simply walked in.

Jenny was curled into a ball in the center of the bed, her whole body shaking with the force of her sobbing. He hesitated a bare second before climbing on the bed. Wrapping his body and arms around her, he silently offered all the comfort and understanding he could without knowing what was wrong.

Time passed, he didn't know or care how long. He continued to hold her until eventually Jenny cried herself to sleep and Kurt followed her shortly after.

* * *

It wasn't when Jenny got out of bed in the early morning hours that woke him, it was the cold air as she opened the balcony door. Rolling over to lay on his back, he considered waiting to talk to her but didn't think waiting would help.

Jenny was staring out over the lawn as she smoked a cigarette when he sat beside her. "I didn't think you'd come so quickly after I made a fool of you." Her voice was void of emotion.

"Do you love me?" Kurt asked gently.

Bowing her head, she whispered, "With all my heart."

"Zen you did not make me a fool." he said firmly. "Only if I vas so mistaken could zat be true."

"I can't marry you. I can't give you what you want."

"_You _are vhat I vant, liebchen. Tell me vhat is vrong." Kurt urged. "Tell me and I vill make it go avay."

"You can't. You don't understand." Her voice was full of a hurt from deep inside and tears were again forming in her eyes. "Th-they hurt me, Kurt. I w-was a kid, th-they tore me up i-inside. I had to have a-a hy-hysterectomy. I can't give you the family you want. I'll never be a mother. I can't have children."

Disappointment, self-recrimination, and relief warred inside him, but Kurt didn't allow himself the luxury of contemplating his feelings. Jenny was all that mattered now. "Zat does not matter to me. I vant to be vith you, for us to be togethzer. Zere are many children who need love, ve vill find zem and make a family."

Jenny shook her head. "You deserve children of your own. You deserve someone who can give them to you."

"Nein, I deserve someone who loves me, someone I also love. Zat is you. I vill not give up or change my mind. No matter how long, I vill wait. Ve vill be married." Kurt was confident, more than when he'd asked her to marry him. She loved him and now the only obstacle was convincing her of how much he truly loved her.

"I love you too! That's why I can't marry you." Jenny insisted.

"Nein, you are scared. I understand." He took the ringbox out of his pocket. "Zis vill be vaiting and so vill I."

Kurt put his arms around her and they settled back to watch the sunrise together. "Ich liebe dich." he murmured, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, too." Jenny smiled and kissed his cheek, then turned back to watch the promise of a new day. Snuggling deeper in his arms, she settled back and they watched the sun come up until it was so bright they couldn't look at it any longer. Sitting up she felt compelled to remind him of her decision. "But I'm not going to marry you."

"Ja, geliebt."

to be continued.

* * *

German Key:  
Ich liebe dich - I love you

* * *

note:  
Shorty McGee- You hit him exactly the way I see him. You'll get more of that in the next short-story.  
afreddiefan- Well, you got the proposal, but it probably wasn't what you thought, huh?  
S- Of couse you did, I've been building towards it from the beginning! SOMEBODY still is making wedding plans...  
Jinxeh- Yeah, too bad they don't have it in the movie. Alien technology fixes all ills. Um, well, almost all.  
CaptainTish- I was pretty surprised, but they said it detracted from the story. Too bad. Sure he can, he has enhanced hearing. I think she was confident in the past that he would never ask it of her, but after the last incident he couldn't help it. She, on the other hand, realized he wasn't just being disapproving but was truly concerned for her. Makes a difference than someone saying "I'm not having MY woman..." Oh, and Lacy is more friend/sister relationship thing for both him and Jenny.  
B Oots- It might not have been quite as romantic as it could have been but he was in a rush. Don't worry though, he's not giving up.  
xmenloganfan- He was just a bit distracted before, and he's not always one to trust his feelings. I can't tell about Lacy but it's not what you think. It'll be obvious later though.  
GothikStrawberry- She could have stayed with them, but she wasn't really comfortable there. She only stayed as long as she did for Jenny. And I can't tell you! It would totally ruin it!  
MeadowLark4491- Thank you so much. I was afraid I was going a little too far out for him, but it just seemed right. I really appreciate your input. 

For those that were totally shocked by the end of this chapter, you might reread the short story in "Jenny and the X-Men" titled 'Things to Remember'. Sorry, I can't remember what number it is. It talks about something Logan knows that no one else does, "something very personal and hurts deeply". I planned this from way back then. I'm actually proud of myself for that. I used to just write on the fly but this time I planned certain things from back then. Cool, huh? Also if you remember when Logan was telling Kurt about Jenny's past he didn't know if he should tell things 'he knew but the others didn't'. I didn't come right out and tell what it was but I DID hint there was more.

Next chapter! The team finds out why Jenny said no, and Jenny and Lacy get settled.

Almost forgot! From Tiffany's of course, for those that would like to see a picture of the ring described there is a link (or will be) on my bio as it won't let me put it in here.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	16. Chapter 16

disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE! (though I have been known to share if you ask nicely.) I expect to make no money off this fic. Dammit.

* * *

**Human and the Demon  
**by Dizi

Chapter 16

"Mmm, looks like I'm washing dishes this morning." Jenny put her arms around Kurt's waist from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder while he stirred the pancake batter.

"Only if zat is vhat you vant to do." He gave her a quick kiss. "You do not vork here anymore."

"I like to help." She hopped up to sit on the counter. "Though I do love watching you work."

Kurt grinned at her. "Zen you can vatch. You haf much to do today."

"That'll mostly be fun. It shouldn't take long to get Lacy settled. Then we're all going to see Claude."

"Vhat color are you going to get your nails?" He watched her looked consideringly at her bare fingernails.

"I'm not sure. Think I'll leave it up to him and let it be a surprise. He's also going to set me up with his boyfriend to get my hair fixed." Jenny touched her newly shortened locks self-consciously.

"What? Ya don't think I did a good job?" Logan walked in and went straight to the coffee maker, grunting at it when he saw he had to wait for it to finish.

"I take the fifth." Jenny smiled sweetly at him and batted her eyelashes.

"Huh." He straddled a chair and watched the easy manner between the two. "So yer not mad at me then? Neither of ya?"

"Ve are not going to speak of it." Kurt said firmly before Jenny had a chance to reply. "Zere is no fault for anyone."

Logan merely raised a brow and got up to get a cup of coffee as the machine dripped for the last time. He thought there was enough fault to go around.

Picking up Kurt's wrist, Jenny checked the time. "Where's Scott? He's usually already here."

"He was workin' on the bird 'til late last night an' 's probably sleepin' in." _A lot a people'll be sleepin' in_, he thought, _since Jeannie warned ever'body yer in here_. But he had wanted to test the waters and came anyway.

"That's strange." Jenny shrugged and hopped back down. "I'm gonna check my room one last time for stray stuff and look in on Lacy. Be back in a bit."

"Take your time, I vill keep it varm for you."

Once Logan knew she was out of earshot, he turned to Kurt. "No ring on her finger."

Kurt hesitated, pouring batter into the pan. "It vas a mistake to speak of children. She zinks zey are important to me now."

"But ya ain't givin' up." Logan guessed.

"Nein, but it vill take time to convince her. I vill vait." He tested the edge of the pancake, then flipped it over. "You knew about her problem?"

"She didn't _tell _me if that's what ya think, but she knew that I knew." He sighed. It wasn't easy knowing things others didn't. "I could smell it. She's the only female in the place that don't have a period. Couldn't help but notice, an' it's kinda nice not havin' to worry 'bout mood swings like with some I could name."

"She zought you had told me vhen you told me ze rest." Kurt took up the pancakes and poured more batter into the pan. "She feels guilty for not telling me herself."

"I shoulda made sure what all she wanted ya to know an' I didn't. She ain't the only one feelin' guilty." Logan admitted tightly. He felt that he'd failed both of them.

"It was no one's fault, but a continuation of ze earlier misunderstanding. I should have eased her into ze idea of marriage and now vill have to vork harder to do so." Kurt paused. "I do not believe it vill be quick."

"Yeah, well, better you than me. I ain't got that kinda patience."

"She is vorth ze vait."

They were quiet for a few minutes while Kurt filled the platter with breakfast. Staring at the ceiling, Kurt suddenly asked, "Ze othzers are staying avay?"

"Yeah, they ain't wantin' ta get in the middle if yer patchin' things up, but that ain't gonna last once they smell that bacon ya got over there." Logan gestured to the pan ready to go into the oven.

A gleam in his eye, Kurt suggested, "Perhaps ve should show zem everyzing is fine."

"Looks like ya got a plan."

Deliberately, Kurt put the pan in the oven. "If you vill cook ze rest of ze pancakes, I do."

Sighing heavily, Logan got up from the chair. "Nobody better complain 'bout anything bein' burnt if they know what's good fer 'em."

* * *

By the time Jenny came down the stairs Kurt had everything ready. It wasn't much but was specifically designed to make Jenny smile and show everyone - including her - that all was normal between them.

At the first sign of the ladies coming down the stairs, he pressed the button on the remote control and the beginning strains of "Can't Take My Eyes off of You" by Franky Valli started playing.

With a soft smile, Jenny took the hand he held out to her. Both forgot everything else as they became immersed in the music and the dance. They moved perfectly together, their feet doing intricate steps. As the tempo increased he spun her out and back, her laughter ringing throughout the hall. They ended with a flourish to applause from the residents who had surrounded them when they hadn't realized it.

"Wow, that was so cool. Can you do that with music that isn't _old_?" Jubilee asked.

"Where your romance, petite?" Remy shook his head slightly and cocked it to the side. "Not de music dat important but de feeling."

"That was so beautiful." Jean said dreamily.

Resting her head on Kurt's shoulder, Jenny whispered, "You choose the strangest places to dance."

"Any chance to put my arms around you, liebchen." He teased.

* * *

Not too many of the pancakes were burned. The majority occurred when Logan went to watch the show and didn't take the pan off the stove. Ororo made more.

The trip to Jenny's house was fairly quick and it took little time to put Lacy's clothes in the closet. More excursions were quickly planned for more of whatever else she might need.

Then it was off to the salon. Though Jenny rarely went for long without having her nails painted - always by Claude - the others didn't often take the time and, like Jubilee before her, Lacy had never been to a professional salon. Claude exclaimed over her, saying he knew exactly what to do for her and she should leave everything to him, then carefully put her in a seat near a vent to keep any fumes away while Jenny beamed at him.

Then, with a wailed, "My dear, your hair! Oh, your nails will simply _have _to wait." he whisked her off to Steve's station in another room.

Half a minute later, everyone could hear an exclamation of "Oh my God! Your hair!"

With a disgusted look, Jubilee muttered, "It's not like Wolvie's a hairstylist or nuthin'."

They were all quickly settled and a while later Kitty started the conversation with the topic that was on all their minds. "So, any ideas on why Jenny won't marry Kurt?"

"They care deeply for one another." Ororo mused, carefully looking over the rainbow of polishes for the one she wanted.

"Like, duh!" Jubilee rolled her eyes. "Didn't you see that dance this morning? It's, like, soooo obviousl"

"Ah've nevah seen 'em dance like that before." Rogue had been leery of coming the first time but Claude had just pulled out a pair of gloves and said someone with hands like hers should have beautiful fingernails. "They usually look like they're playin' but this mornin' they looked serious, even if they were havin' fun."

"I think it was. I didn't look," Jean said primly, "but I could feel that Kurt _was _serious about it."

"It was clear he was making a statement." Betsy confirmed. She had picked out a lovely lilac color, purple definitely being her color. "And no, I didn't look either."

Ororo sadly lowered her eyes. "He was, of course, showing us that his feelings had not changed."

"Which doesn't answer the question." Kitty gestured wildly with one hand causing the manicurist to frown at her. "If they love each other why won't she marry him?"

"Don't look at me, I can't get Wolvie to talk." Jubilee muttered darkly, put out about it.

"It most likely has to do with her past." Jean was seriously considering the french tips. "Everything bad for her seems to come from there."

Ororo frowned, disagreeing, "I do not believe Jenny to be so insecure about her appearance as to refuse for that reason alone."

"Ah only know whatevah the reason is, she was real tore up last nahght, could hear her cryin' a mile away," Rogue interjected her own observation. "So it's gotta be somethin' new or somethin' she hasn't told us. An' there's somethangs you just can't tell everyone."

"Has she perhaps spoken to you, Lacy?" Betsy realized the other woman hadn't yet contributed to the conversation.

Looking up, she blinked in surprise. "You've all known her much longer than _me_. I have no idea why Jenny won't marry Kurt."

"Because I can't give him what he wants." Jenny was standing in the doorway, quietly listening to them. They all looked at her in embarrassment, having been caught talking about her.

All but Jubilee, that is. "What do you mean?"

"I can't have children." Jenny sat in her usual seat, and Claude squeezed her hand in sympathy as he started examining her fingers. After the night before, or early morning, she felt more comfortable saying the words, but still didn't look directly at any of them, including Claude. "No children, no family, no marriage."

"But I'm sure Kurt doesn't care, he loves you." Kitty protested, the others nodding agreement.

"I care." Jenny said firmly and repeated. "No children, no family, no marriage."

"You are being stubborn." Ororo accused.

"Maybe," Jenny shrugged, "but it's how I feel, and I'd really rather not talk about it anymore."

"Perhaps Kurt does not feel the same way." Ororo guessed shrewdly.

But Jenny didn't answer and, though it was obvious they all had more questions and opinions to voice, they respected her wishes, dropping the subject.

After an impromptu stop at a fudge shop near the nail salon, where Jubilee ate a whole pound of the confection, they returned to Jenny's house. Logan arrived only a few minutes later to take Jubilee back to school. Leaning out the window of the moving jeep, she waved and shouted back that someone better call her when the baby was born.

Grunting, Logan resigned himself to riding with a teen on a sugar high the _whole _way to Massachusettes.

* * *

It didn't take long for Jenny and Lacy to get into a daily routine. They got along so well they didn't have to plan, it simply seemed to work out. Living with her put Lacy in a unique position to see Jenny and Kurt's relationship progress.

He was again walking her home nightly. They spent all her days off together. He was attentive, constantly showed his feelings in little ways. He cooked dinner. He did things around the house like taking out the trash. Went grocery shopping for them, brought Moonpies and flowers - enthusiastically donated by Ororo - but mostly Kurt was simply there and part of their lives, waiting.

The mansion's residents who had become close to Lacy frequently would stay with her while Jenny was gone at work. Being so close to Zelig's due date, they were concerned about leaving her alone for long periods. Kurt, of course, was there the most and Lacy began to wonder when he spent time at the mansion.

When she asked he just smile and told her he was waiting.

He spent the night at Jenny's house. Jenny spent the night at the mansion. They danced in the moonlight in her backyard, baked cookies for the residents of the newly rebuilt shelter, went to dinner, movies and plays.

And Kurt continued waiting. He never once pushed her to accept his proposal. As he'd promised, he waited. Patiently, deteminedly, with the ring box always on his person or in his hand, toying with it.

Jenny knew it and frequently said he was driving her quietly insane. She found herself often reminding him that they were _not _getting married. Everyone found it vastly amusing and wondered when the 'quietly' part would come in.

* * *

After discussing it thoroughly, Jenny and Lacy finally admitted they had absolutely no idea what was needed for the nursery and turned to their friends for help. So, Jean, Ororo, and Kitty took them shopping - Betsy said babies weren't part of her milieu. A whole new world opened up for all of them and it took several trips before they were able to decide on a teddybear motif and the furniture with assorted paraphernalia they all felt they could _not _live without.

Now they had everything, they just needed someone to put it all together. Luckily, Jenny knew just who to ask.

"Loooogaaann..." she wheedled over the phone.

He grunted back at her. "Whadda ya need me fer? Yer gonna have Slim, Popsicle, an' Gumbo."

"But you did a great job on the border in the bathroom." She said enthusiatically, giving Lacy a thumbs up. "I don't trust them to do as good a job."

Glad she couldn't see his face, Logan gave in. "Weeelll... alright."

"Thank you!" Hanging-up before he could say anything else, like add conditions, Jenny and Lacy high-fived. "Yes! Everything'll be perfect, you'll see."

"And just in time." Lacy agreed, glad it hadn't been her to ask Logan for anything. He was scary. "He'll be here soon."

So, while Jenny was at work and Kurt took Lacy to the mansion, Scott, Bobby, Logan, and Remy arrived to paint the room, hang the borders, and - with much cursing, arguing, and threats of bloodshed - put the furniture together. It took two days and the ladies spent the night at the mansion to keep Lacy out of the fumes, but when it was done the men proudly displayed the results.

Jenny and Lacy acted appropriately, oohing and ahing, all the while holding back their amusement and collapsing in a fit of laugher after the guys had left. The room was great, exactly how they had pictured it. The men had even put the baby's things in the drawers. The funny thing was that they had done the wrong room.

And still Kurt waited.

to be continued

* * *

note:  
xmenloganfan- Thanks! More to come!  
CaptainTish- Yeah, I'm pretty proud of myself for doing that. The 'breakdown' occurred in the chapter before, "Nobody Told Me". It's Jenny's pov and features Bobby and Logan.  
GothikStrawberry- Sometimes people just can't let something go. Especially when they think it for the other person's good. That's Jenny right now. Or then. Whatever. (And yes, that's how you say it.)  
Elizabeth Robbins- Yes, they do. But, well, it'll be a few chapters (and another short story or two).  
afreddiefan- Yes, it is. I'm thinking of it like 'passive resistance'.  
Jinxeh- For some women once they've had a hysterectomy they don't feel complete, like part of them is missing. Jenny isn't in a bad way but she does feel it that she can't give Kurt children of his _own_. She thinks it's important to him but she also feels a lack in herself. And my family is like that too in a way (with grilling). My mom always wants to bar-b-que in the little bit of winter we get. In the summer she says it's too hot.  
Shorty McGee- Did I make it too obvious? Or did it just seem too soon for them to be settled? Really thought I'd throw you on that one. Btw, what did you mean by 7-10yrs for "The Decision"?  
B Oots- It'll come! I promise! And I'm not teasing like with the Jubilee thing (sorry about that).  
S- You and Shorty! You were the only ones not fooled. Oh, well. Might not show it so much, but I can see them taking in mutant teens from the shelter before they're ready to go on to the school. Kinda give them a taste of real home life so they understand what it's all about, you know? If I don't show it, you can picture it too. 

Okay, I didn't really talk about it before because "Contemplating the Future" actually should have been posted between 16 and 17. But I did it early because I have another short story which goes between these two which I'm posting next and didn't want to do two shorts between chapters, but it's there for ya. "Work Related Issues" is a little touch on Harry and Jenny, and I'll it post on Wednesday.

Next chapter! Zelig's birth.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	17. Chapter 17

disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE! (though I have been known to share if you ask nicely.) I expect to make no money off this fic. Dammit.

* * *

**Human and the Demon  
**by Dizi

Chapter 17

"Two more for our friends at the back." Jenny ordered.

"Thought there were three of 'em tonight." Harry commented as he pulled the drafts.

"Cutting off the English guy. He was on whiskey, anyway, not beer."

Harry glanced over at the back table with Logan, Remy, and Pete Wisdom. "He don't look happy."

"Well, he shoulda paced himself then, huh?"

Placing the glasses on her tray, he humpfed and nodded approval. Jenny knew her job and didn't let anyone get by. If the English snot had a problem with that... well, that was his job and he was good at his job too. Most of the time. He tried not to think about the night he'd failed and Jenny was taken.

Handing Logan and Remy their beer, Jenny ignored Pete's glare. He didn't scare her, she'd been dealing with Logan too long for that.

She set down a fresh ashtray and reached to pick up the full one when her pocket started paying "Fur Elise". In her rush to get to the cell phone she knocked the ashtray over, scattering cigarette buttes and ashes across the table. Pete snicked and was given a swift elbow jab by Remy.

"Hello?" Jenny's eyes widened after only a few seconds. "Now? Already?" The fingers gripping the phone turned white. "She's okay?" She listened intently. "No, no, don't worry about it. The guys are here, so I'll be there soon."

She stood holding the phone to her ear after the call disconnected, staring at the table but making no move to clean up the mess.

"Darlin'?" Logan was completely amused by her reaction. Since he'd been able to hear both sides of the conversation clearly, he was already getting out his keys and preparing to leave.

"We're having a baby." she whispered, then raised her voice in excitement. "C'mon, we gotta go! Lacy's having the baby!"

She ran to get her bag from the office, calling as she went, "Harry! I've gotta go! We're having a baby!"

Like Logan, Harry was also amused, but he only muttered, "Guess she ain't getting her nails done on her day off this time."

* * *

For the first time Jenny didn't jump once during the drive to the mansion. Usually she would clutch the door and flinch periodically when Logan drove. This time she kept telling him to drive faster. Obligingly he did, making Remy mutter words in French she'd rather not know the meaning of and Pete grumble phrases she _hoped _she didn't understand.

When they pulled up in front of the mansion, Jenny was out of the jeep before Logan had turned off the motor. Running to the med-lab as fast as she could, she skidded to a stop in front of Kurt who was waiting for her, toying with the white velvet ring box.

"How's she doing? Did I miss anything? How far apart are the contractions? Is Lacy doing her breathing exercises? How long does Hank think it'll take? What-?"

Kurt laughed, interrupting the rapid barrage of questions. "Calm down, liebchen. Ve haf much time before Zelig comes. I called vhen her vater broke. Ve arrived but minutes ago."

"I don't want to miss anything," she slowed her speech, "and I promised Lacy I'd be here for her."

"You vill miss nozhing," he promised. "Hank vill be out soon and vill let you see her."

"Oookaaay." Her expression was sheepish. "I'm just so excited."

Sauntering in leisurely, Logan shook his head at her. "Takes a long time fer most babies. Ain't gonna be anytime soon."

"Well, how would I know?" she demanded. "It's not like I had any reason to look into it before now."

Quickly hiding his expression at the pain her words caused, Kurt turned away not wanting to give Jenny the wrong impression. It wasn't for himself that he grieved but the knowledge that Jenny would have enjoyed the entire process of motherhood and would never have the opportunity to experience it except through others.

It was fifteen minutes later Hank opened the door. Being familiar with Jenny, he held up a hand to stop her from speaking when she took a deep breath and opened her mouth. "I have determined a c-section would be advantageous, and will be executed forthwith. Therefore, your presence will not be permissible during the procedure but you may progress inside directly for a brief visitation."

Rushing in, Jenny didn't pause to take in all his words. Hank softly closed the door to give them privacy and checked his watch. He didn't want to wait more than ten minutes.

"When're ya gonna tell her?" Logan was leaning again the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "Doncha think she's got a right ta know?"

"Your knowledge of the situation does not surprise me in the least." Hank's expression at his words was stoic and he sat down heavily in a chair. "I have not been provided an ethical alternative than to remain silent. As a physician, I must accede to the wishes of my patient. She has chosen not to disclose her condition."

"She's gonna find out. Is there nothin' ya can do? More'n one person ain't gonna be happy about it."

"If I had been given sufficient time there are procedures that may have been effective. However, due to being made aware of the problematic diagnosis so belatedly and its rapid progress, there is nothing at this point that can make a significant difference than has already been done. Now... now, we can only give her the time she has requested in the manner she has chosen."

"It ain't right." Logan said stubbornly.

"My agreement with your assessment is complete." Hank looked at the door to the med-lab sadly. "However it is a choice only she can make. Neither of us have the right to take it away from her and must abide by her decision."

* * *

Laughing softly to himself, Kurt watched the two women talk animatedly. It amazed him how quickly Lacy had come to be such a part of their lives, and there would be another very soon.

"Did Hank say how long it would be before you can come home?" Jenny smoothed the blanket around Lacy.

"Just a couple days." Lacy said offhandedly.

"And you'll be able to see your toes again." Jenny laughed.

"Hope they're all still there." Lacy wiggled one foot. "It's been so long since I've seen them."

"We'll take the time to count Zelig's too." Jenny promised and they both laughed.

"Six is a good number," Kurt teased.

Coming in the door, Hank hinted, "If you will leave me with my patient, you will soon know the number of the child's digits."

* * *

An hour later, Jean came out smiling. "Ladies and gentlemen, we now have a six pound four ounce baby boy in the mansion."

"How's Lacy?" Jenny demanded.

"She's just fine, asleep right now. Hank says to give her a couple hours, but you can see the baby in a few minutes. Zelig Daniel, right?"

Kurt confirmed. "Zat is vhat she vants to name him."

"He's an angel, so quiet. He didn't even cry, just looked inconvenienced by the whole thing."

"Well, of course," Jenny beamed. "Look at how sweet his mama is."

"Oy!" Pete teased. "She sounds like a proud papa. She gonna pass out cigars?"

* * *

"That was wonderful." Jenny cuddled closer against Kurt's side as they walked in Ororo's garden. "He's so beautiful."

He was again toying with the ringbox with his free hand. It was an unconscious action, something to do with his hands, because like Jenny he was filled with joy having just left the med-lab after seeing Zelig for the first time. "Ja, gut. Wunderbar."

Very aware of his actions, Jenny suddenly reached out and took the ring box from him. Kurt looked at her in surprise but didn't protest. It was the first time she'd ever touched it, never really looking at it since the night of his failed proposal.

She let it sit on the palm of her hand for several minutes. She opened the box slowly, a longing look on her face. Kurt was temped, so tempted, to say something, to repeat his desire to make her officially and legally his. Holding himself back took phenomenal effort, but he managed not to speak.

Jenny took the ring out of the box, studied it, ran a finger over the diamonds shining in the moonlight at her. As slowly as she had taken it out, she put the ring back in the box and laid her head on his shoulder. They continued to simply look at it while the wonder of of the birth started to fade.

Finally, she shut the box with a snap, put it back in his hand and curled his fingers around it. "I can't marry you." She said, but without her usual vehemence.

Kurt smiled. Progress.

* * *

Upon opening her eyes, the first thing Lacy saw was Jenny sitting in the chair beside the bed. Her voice an unintentional whisper, she said, "Hi."

"Hey, sleepyhead." Jenny emulated her tone. "How do you feel?"

"Tired." The sheet rustled as Lacy slowly started to move around a bit.

"The lethargy is caused by the anestesia dissipating in your system. Do you feel any nausea or lightheadedness?" Hank asked professionally, checking her pupils.

"No." She moved again and winced.

"Don't attempt to sit up, just lay still." he ordered.

"We have someone you've been waiting a long time to see." Jenny gestured to the small bed Kurt was rolling over.

"Oh." Hesitantly, Lacy reached out a hand, barely touching the soft cheek and little nose. "He's so beautiful. He looks like Danny." She sighed contentedly. "Thank God."

"All ten fingers and toes, I checked. But we can count again together." Jenny laughed softly. "Though he does look a little red to me."

"What?" Panicked, Lacy attempted to sit up.

"Hey, hey, calm down. I was only teasing. Hank says all babies look like that."

Trying to lighten the mood, Kurt teased, "Not I."

Lacy didn't look away from Zelig. "I just don't want him to go through what I did. It's a hard life and I want him to be happy."

Reassuringly, Jenny took Lacy's hand. "He _will _be happy. He'll have you and he'll be loved."

"Yes, he'll be loved." Hank carefully kept his face blank as Lacy replied, before she turned to him. "Can I hold him? I don't want to wake him up."

"Little Zelig will not be disturbed by his mother's touch, quite the contrary. He will find it comforting and help him adjust to his new environment. He will in any case soon demand his first victuals. I took the liberty of having Ororo procure formula." Lacy's eyes filled with tears, and Hank shot Jenny and Kurt a significant look. "It would be advisable to give mother and son some time alone."

By the time the door closed behind them, Hank had assisted her in holding her child for the first time. While she held him close and looked at him in wonder, silent tears rolled down her red cheeks.

Hank pulled a tissue from the box, offering it to her.

"How long will I have with him?" she asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the baby.

He sighed having known the question would come sooner or later. "Perhaps two months. More likely a month to six weeks, depending on the rate of progress."

She ran a finger across his forehead, down his nose, lifted a hand and verified the number of fingers. You never knew. "So little time. He'll never know me. I keep hoping Jenny and Kurt..."

"As we arranged, I have a lawyer drawing up the papers you requested. I have followed your wishes precisely and allowed no one knowledge of your condition. However, I do again urge you to confide in Jenny."

Shaking her head, Lacy disagreed. "No, I want our time to be happy, not clouded with this. She wouldn't be able to keep from grieving the whole time."

"As you wish." He had expect that response. The same one she'd given all the other times he had suggested speaking to someone else about it. "When the pain becomes unbearable I will increase the dosage of the medication. Until then, you should be able to function somewhat normally, though you will remain lethargic. I expect to be informed of any additional symptoms, if the pain increases, or you experience anything out of the ordinary. I must stress this strenuously, Lacy, my immediate knowledge could significantly increase your time."

"I promise." A calmness had come over her as she looked at her child, trying to lock the moment indelibly into her memory, wishing he could as well. Holding him in her arms, seeing him, made her feel justified in her decision, "He's worth it, Hank. Isn't he wonderful?"

"Yes, he is." Seeing the love shining from her, he said the only thing he could through the tightness in his throat. "Quite wonderful."

* * *

Previously, Lacy had kept Jenny focussed on Zelig's arrival rather than the actual birth. Though it may not have been on purpose because that was what she herself was focussed on at the time. But now it was on purpose, and it was easy to keep Jenny's attention on an actual baby rather than her recovery.

Having not paid attention to normal procedures in the past, Jenny didn't find it odd that Lacy didn't breastfeed, simply accepting the explanation that she was on medication from the c-section and couldn't. She accepted that Lacy's sleeping so much was a side effect, which it was.

Similarly, she had no knowledge of the expected recovery time, so didn't pay attention to how long it seemed to be taking Lacy to get back on her feet. She took it for granted that carrying a baby for nine months had taken it's toll. She also had complete faith in Hank to take care of her friend.

While she was awake, Lacy spent every moment with Zelig, most times taking him to bed with her. The majority of his needs, however, were taken care of by Jenny. Kurt and whichever X-Man might be visiting that day helped, but mainly it was Jenny.

She was so busy with Zelig, work, and taking care of Lacy she didn't realize Lacy wasn't sleeping less but more.

But Jenny was ecstatic at the amount of time Hank spent at her house instead of in the lab, not taking into consideration the work he would be getting behind in. He was careful not to let her see the sad look in his eyes whenever she might speak of Lacy and Zelig's future. The outings Lacy would never take, the first steps she would never see.

The only one of them all that didn't come around was Logan, which she did comment on but chalked up to Lacy being uncomfortable around him. In truth, he didn't trust himself to remain silent this time on secrets that weren't his to tell. Jenny kept him updated as to Zelig's progress and when he did see the infant he found it even harder to keep silent.

Kurt did notice Lacy's condition. Even though he was concerned, he assumed whatever the problem might be Hank was taking care of her. His primary concern was elsewhere.

As usual, his mind was filled with Jenny. He was still waiting, determined not to pressure her for what he wanted. His patience seemed eternal but the ring box was getting worn from his endless toying with it. His silent reminder of his intentions.

Most would have thought he would have given up hope, but the longing look in her eyes every so often kept him steadfast. Deep inside he had faith that the time would come when she would be completely his. But a month passed from Zelig's birth and despite outward appearances he was growing impatient.

He promised himself if opportunity arose he would take it. Until then, he could only continue to wait.

to be continued

* * *

note:  
CaptainTish- Actually, Jenny started with Claude before anyone else. She liked what he did and the ladies like it too. He wold have simply _loved _the compliments and not cared if they were mutants or not.  
GothikStrawberry- Here he is! I know everyone is going to just love him. You'll see more of him in "Demon's Kind" than here though.  
NodNarb- Please stay with it and give it a chance. Large groups of people can frequently get coarse in their humor and I try to show that while also showing how it can hurt. I actually try to play to all types of humor because I really believe the potential for it with these characters is limitless.  
B Oots- It was funny, huh? Couldn't help it, had to be done. As yo can see Jenny seems to be softening but she's not there yet.  
Jinxeh- Um... uh... I don't know what your idea is but... I'M NOT TELLING! I'm not really trying to hide it, but not admitting anything either. (Of course, I really just did, didn't I?)  
Shorty McGee- I'm not sure either, so consider it forgotten. You also have to remember she _does _keep saying no. He's just not accepting her answer.  
afreddiefan- Well, Jenny isn't that extreme, but it's one thing she didn't really deal with before. Mainly because she wasn't interested in men or looking at those possibilities. Probably denial. Kurt's talking about children didn't help, but he couldn't have known. 

I know I'm kinda leaving you guys hanging, but it will be a full week until I can post the next chapter. I'm going to visit my sister who just had a baby girl. Sorry, but I really want to meet my new niece. So it will be next Tuesday night or Wednesday when I post chapter 18. Getting close, I guess I really need to concentrate on finishing chapter 20.

Next chapter! More on Lacy.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	18. Chapter 18

disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE! (though I have been known to share if you ask nicely.) I expect to make no money off this fic. Dammit.

* * *

**Human and the Demon  
**by Dizi

Chapter 18

"Ah don't think Ah should." Rogue protested, taking a step back.

"Why not? You're covered from head to toe. Just keep your face out of his reach if he wakes up." Jenny advised, holding out the sleeping Zelig.

Rogue looked somewhat panicked. "What do yah mean 'if he wakes up'?"

"He doesn't sleep all the time and he gets curious. He usually grabs Kurt's nose and goes for Scott and Hank's glasses."

"Maybe someone else can do it. Where's Lacy?"

"She's taking a nap, I think. C'mon, hold him while I get his bottle ready. The more you wait the bigger the chance he'll wake up. We don't want him to wake up and not have a bottle ready. Believe you me, we really don't want that." Jenny warned and gently pushed Zelig against Rogue's chest.

Her arms came up instinctively and Rogue gave her a helpless look. "But-but..."

"I'll be back in a little while." Jenny promised.

In the kitchen where he'd been listening in, Remy twirled Jenny in a circle and kissed her forehead. "You good, chere. Didn't t'ink Roguey ever hold dat bebe."

Jenny smirked. "Just the way I am."

Coming in the backdoor, Kurt threw away a wad of cardboard. "Ze light is vorking. It needed a new bulb."

"I just put a new bulb in," Jenny protested. "That's why I thought it was broken."

He shrugged. "I do not know. It is vorking."

"How long you gon leave her wit' de bebe?" Remy interrupted worriedly.

"Oh, 'til he wakes up." she said off-handedly.

His eyes went wide. "How long dat be?"

She lifted Kurt's wrist, making a show of peering at his watch. "Thirty minutes, maybe?" she consulted Kurt.

He also exaggerated checking the time. "Perhaps more." They both gave Remy very innocent expressions.

"Dat not nice. Roguey, she scared." He chided them.

"He's a month old and this is the first time she's held him. She probably doesn't want to give him up." Jenny defended herself. "She didn't even ask why I didn't put him to bed in the nursery just down the hall. She _wanted _to hold him and now she has to. Besides, it was his idea," she added indicating Kurt.

"Do not vorry, mein freund. Rogue vill call for help if she becomes overvhelmed." Kurt reached into the pantry, pulled out a box of Moonpies, and handed a couple to Jenny. "But now it is snack time."

"T'ought dat you had to fix a bottle?" Remy enquired distractedly as he accepted an offering.

Her face was smug as she pulled the wrapper off. "Already done. We always keep a couple ready. Hopefully Lacy will wake up by the time Zelig does. She's still sleeping a lot."

The three of them finished their Moonpies and drained the glasses of milk. They talked and joked. Remy checked his watch often.

And then it happened.

"Jenny! Help! He won't let go!" They all jumped as Rogue called out.

"Oh no!" Jenny exclaimed, though she looked amused. "I told her to keep him away from her face but I don't think I said anything about her hair!"

"You rescue Rogue, and I vill check on Lacy." Kurt offered with a laugh.

"If you see Hank tell him there's some Twinkies in the pantry for him." Jenny called back already on her way out the door just as Rogue called out again.

* * *

"... to increase the dosage further would be more detrimental than of benefit. It will continue to alleviate the severe pain, however."

"I barely see Zelig anymore, I sleep so much, and he's growing so fast I feel like I'm missing it." Lacy said miserably.

Hank sympathized, but had no answer for her. "All is prepared exactly as requested. Jenny will have no difficulties as your wishes are quite clearly spelled out legally." He took a deep breath and brought up the subject he hadn't for a long time but felt he no longer had a choice. "I truly believe it is time to tell Jenny. It could be anytime now, and would be cruel for her to be surprised by your demise. She needs to be told."

"I- I know you're right." Lacy's fingers plucked at the blanket. She was ashamed she had waited so long, but it was so hard to find the right words. "I keep hoping she and Kurt will work things out."

"We are all flabbergasted by Jenny's continued resistance to marriage, but we must give them time to work it out for themselves. No matter how much we want to march her to a Justice of the Peace." She smiled slightly remembering Bobby jokingly suggesting Bishop force Jenny at the end of his gun. "But you, not to be indelicate, no longer have the luxury of waiting." he finished gently in a hushed tone.

His blue eyes held her gaze steadily and Lacy was again filled with shame. He had been very supportive of all she'd asked and he was right. It was time to tell Jenny. She opened her mouth to speak but shut it at the soft knock on the door.

Hank's shoulders slumped slightly. He went to open the door and as just as he touched the knob Lacy said in an undertone, "I'll tell her. I promise."

He nodded, and continued to open the door to Kurt who peered in cautiously then smiled at Lacy. "Gut, you are avake. It is feeding time for ze hungry baby."

Her return smile was genuine, if tinged with sadness. "I wouldn't want to miss that."

* * *

Though as usual Lacy slept a great deal, while awake all that evening and the next morning she tried and tried to figure out how to tell Jenny. She kept thinking of scenarios but none seemed to work out in her head. There was no easy way to do it, no way that wouldn't tear out Jenny's heart - one of the reasons she'd avoided telling her sooner. Knowing it was inevitable, she wanted it to be as painless as possible, but she just couldn't think of how.

By afternoon, she was ready to just say it. The suspense was horrible and she couldn't take it anymore. As Hank had said, it was time, and it was one of the rare occasions when no one was visiting. Kurt being there would be a help for Jenny but his presence would make it harder to get it out. Telling Jenny was hard enough without telling him too.

"I still can't believe Hank gave a month old baby creme-filling," Jenny grumbled.

"You'd probably prefer he like Moonpies," Lacy responded distractedly, hoping for an opening.

"It's not what he was given but that he was given anything at all. Zelig isn't even on babyfood yet. The website Hank himself recommended said he's too young for stuff like that."

"Well, like Kurt said yesterday, there's no harm done." Lacy took a deep breath and folded her hands together under the table. "I really need to talk to you, Jenny."

"We are talking." Jenny went on excitedly. "Oh, and I was checking out the park and there's some swings that look like they're made for babies. I can't wait 'til you're well enough for us to go. I bet Zelig'll love it. He's growing so fast."

"Yes, really fast." Lacy agreed sadly. "Jenny, I... I'm not going to be able to go to the park."

"Of course you are." Jenny studied her face. "You need more rest though, you've got shadows under your eyes."

"I'll go to bed in a little while after I take my pills." She closed her eyes and again took a deep breath, and said trying to be subtle, "Jenny, the shadows aren't going to go away. A nap isn't going to make it better."

"Well, not while you're on that medicine." Jenny responded reasonably. "When is Hank taking you off it, anyway?"

"He's..." Lacy hesitated, then sighed. "He's not."

Jenny turned around slowly to face her, finally understanding something wasn't quite right. "He's not?"

"I... he's increased it as much as he can." She watched Jenny sit down beside her, moving very slowly.

"Increased it?" she whispered. "But..."

"I'm not going to the park. I'm not going anywhere." Lacy met her eyes intently, hoping she would understand.

"Not going anywhere?" Jenny repeated, staring at her.

Lacey didn't know if she was deliberately not understanding or couldn't, but realized the actual words would have to be said. "I'm going to die."

"No... Hank..." Jenny denied her words unable to take them in. Hank was taking care of her so Lacey couldn't die. He had fixed her twice, he should be able to fix anything wrong with Lacey.

"I'm sorry. I-I just didn't know how to tell you. I guess I didn't want to ruin what time I had. I'm so sorry." Tears running down her face, Lacy went on to explain she'd been sick for a long time, before Danny had died. She was scheduled for treatment and he'd been on the way home to take her when he'd had the fatal car accident, another reason for his family to hate her. His family threw her out and took possession of their home, but she hadn't cared at that point since he was gone. She was again scheduled for treatment a couple weeks after his death when she found out she was pregnant. The treatments would have killed the baby and she hadn't been able to bring herself to do it, she explained, she'd wanted Danny to live on through his child.

Not fully comprehending Lacy's words, Jenny continued staring at her, her eyes filling with tears. She couldn't take it in. Lacy had been dying the whole time she'd known her? Dying...

It echoed through her soul. She had no clear thoughts. She couldn't think at all, and she had to, needed to. There had to be something she could do. All this time...

She just sat there, seeing nothing through her tears of grief, her mind numb.

Zelig started crying and for the first time since his birth Jenny didn't hear him, didn't run to his side.

Getting more tired by the minute, Lacy got him up herself. She changed his diaper, fed him, cuddled him. Skipped her medicine so she wouldn't get groggier.

Lacy didn't know what to do for Jenny. She had tried to talk to her, to explain further, but she didn't seem to hear her. She hadn't taken her pills and she was hurting and sleepy. She didn't think she could take care of Zelig on her own like this, much less Jenny.

Finally, in desperation, she called for backup.

* * *

"Yeah, whadda ya want?" Logan said grumpily, irritated no one else was close enough to answer the phone.

"I-I-I..." Lacy stuttered, as she always seemed to do around him. For some reason he just scared her, she couldn't help it.

Logan bit back a frustrated sigh. He had tried to be nice to Lacy, but he just affected some people that way. Knowing she was sick, he deliberately softened his tone. "Is there somethin' I can do fer ya?"

"I-is Kurt there?" she asked sounding a little calmer.

"He went fer a walk. Said somethin' 'bout clearin' his head. Somethin' I can do?" he repeated.

"Jenny... she got some bad news and... she isn't taking it well." She explained hesitantly. Jenny had always told her Logan would help if there was a problem, but... "Maybe Hank...?"

"He's out, don't know where." Having a good idea what the 'news' was, he promised, "I'll be there in a bit ta bring her here fer when Kurt comes in. Do ya wanna come too?"

"I... it would probably be best if I didn't." she answered quietly.

"Then I'll find someone ta stay with ya." he said before hanging up.

* * *

When asked, Ororo readily agreed to stay with Lacy and spend time with the baby. She still thought Jenny was being stubborn in not agreeing to marry Kurt. Logan only told her Jenny needed to see Kurt, and she didn't really hold any hope it was because she had changed her mind. But they were both her friends and if such a small thing would help either of them, she was willing.

For his part, Logan sincerely hoped Kurt would be back by the time he got Jenny to the mansion. He couldn't stand to see her cry and didn't want to be the one to have to hold her hand. He wasn't any good at it and wanted to pass her off as quickly as possible.

They arrived to find Zelig crying and Lacy exhausted, almost in tears herself. Ororo immediately took the baby, crooning to him, and sent Lacy to bed. Then she watched wide-eyed while Logan lead a dazed Jenny to his jeep, murmuring reassurances to her when she asked in a small voice, "Logan? Where's Kurt? I need him, where is he?"

He kept a close eye on Jenny the whole way to the mansion. She was pale and not responding properly, probably in shock. She sat quietly with her hands folded in her lap, which he was grateful for but it was unlike her. Every once in a while, she asked again in a lost voice, "Where's Kurt?"

After pulling up in the drive, he ran around the hood to open the door for her. He had to take her by the hand and lead her inside. He released a relieved breath when he heard from the stairs, "Liebchen? I zought zat you vere spending ze day vith Lacy?"

With a strangled cry, she ran to him, throwing herself in his arms. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, sobbing and speaking incoherently.

"Ssshhhh, liebling, I cannot understand you." Kurt held her tightly and looked to Logan but he wouldn't meet his eyes.

Walking past the couple, he muttered, "I need a drink."

Rummaging through the fridge for his beer, he could still hear them because the place was unusually quiet for this time of day. Everyone was out but would trickle in as evening came. Soon they would all know and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Vhat about Lacy?" he heard Kurt ask. Logan couldn't make out Jenny's response but Kurt must have because he said in a thick accent, "Nein, zat cannot be. She ist taking medicine."

Straddling a chair, he took a long pull on his beer. He hadn't gotten as close to Lacy as everyone else because she was afraid of him, but in his own way he would mourn her. She'd been brave and hadn't taken the easy way out. She loved her husband and child enough to die for them. When she had finally listened to Hank, deciding to tell Jenny, she had done it herself instead of leaving it to someone else. She didn't shirk her responsibilities like some would, letting someone else be the bearer of bad news.

Thinking about it, he realized he knew her better than he'd thought. The mansion wasn't going to be a happy place tonight. He seriously wanted to leave but he might be one of the few able to think clearly. Lacy had touched many lives while she'd been here. He shook his head and told himself not to think that way, she wasn't dead yet.

He hung his head when he heard footsteps in the hall.

"Kurt?" Rogue asked. "What's wrong with Jenny? What's going on?"

It had started.

to be continued.

* * *

note:  
Elizabeth Robbins- Actually I see him as keeping lots of stuff to himself. Many things basically wouldn't be everyone's business and others he would understand is private. But sometimes the question is when its best to tell and when to respect other peoples choices. I feel he respects other people's choices a lot.  
Jinxeh- Sorry, I had forgotten my threat there, but take heart. I didn't do it to get back at you. I had decided Lacy's fate before I started writing the story. I didn't think you'd get so attached.  
S- Maybe not so sneaky, but sometimes the obvious thing is obvious for a reason. If things like this didn't happen in other stories or even in real life everyone would be totally shocked. But it does happen and people do die. Mutants don't die just in fights and by man-made super viruses. They get neumonia, have car crashes and yes get cancer or other diseases. The normal things happening in the X-Men world, I try so hard to have normal stuff happen, especially when I kill someone off.  
Captain Tish- STOP LOOKING AT MY COMPUTER! Man, that's so rude! Just kidding, you seems to have a gift for guessing exactly how my characters are going to react or where I'm going next.  
B Oots- I'm getting there, honest! It's coming. We'll just all assume it's cancer. Because Lacy just didn't give me all the exact details like what kind, but some obscure cancer.  
GothikStrawberry- LOL, yes he is, and all ten fingers and toes. Thank you very much, and she's cute too. Looks at you (or me that is) very seriously, but I got a smile!  
Afrieal- Oh, no. I would never do that. Lacy was already sick and shouldn't be exposed to that sort of stress and pain. 12 hours? My sister beat that, she was in labor for 5days before her c-section. It wasn't hard labor but it was still labor and should not have been allowed to go that long. 

I had a great time everyone and am putting my nose to the grindstone to finish the story and a couple more shorts now that I'm home. I brought everything I would have needed to write while I was there and for some reason I didn't think to write a single word. Go figure. But I'm home and now suffering withdrawal and simply feel the need to write and get it done. Hopefully I'll post the next chapter either Sunday or Monday.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	19. Chapter 19

disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE! (though I have been known to share if you ask nicely.) I expect to make no money off this fic. Dammit.

* * *

**Human and the Demon  
**by Dizi

Chapter 19

There was a movie playing they all liked. They had chosen it because it was one of Kurt and Jenny's favorites, but nobody seemed to be getting their usual enjoyment from 'Pirates of the Carribbean' and neither Kurt nor Jenny had had the heart to tell them the last time they had watched it was with Lacy. Few were really watching it anyway.

Sprawled against Kurt, half on top of him in a recliner, Jenny squirmed, unable to get comfortable. Her eyes were red-rimmed and shiny from tears. She didn't seem able to cry anymore, but the urge was still there. Finally, she sat up completely. "It's no good. You have to take off the shirt."

From the couch beside Rogue, Remy teased without his usual degree of amusement, "Gon' put on a show, chere? Remy watch."

"This is the rec-room, remember? No hanky-panky allowed." Bobby added, his head lifting from its propped position on his elbow where he lay on the floor.

"Shut up." came from several directions, and neither man took the teasing further.

Knowing what she wanted, Kurt silently removed the offending clothing. Jenny immediately snuggled against him, rubbing her cheek against the downy softness of his velvety skin, one hand resting over his heart. Kurt allowed his tail to wrap around her leg and they settled back to ignore the movie. It was an excuse to take comfort in each other while still having their friends around them. Both felt the need to have their friends close.

When the credits rolled around, he kissed her forehead before whispering in her ear, "Are you ready to call her?"

Jenny hesitated and shook her head slightly in the negative.

"Vould you like for me to call again? Check on Zelig perhaps?" he asked further, knowing she was worried about them both.

Hesitating again, she nodded assent, slowly disentangling herself from him. Looking around, she wiped her eyes, then asked the room in general, "Is Hank still hiding in the lab?"

"Where else?" Bobby shrugged, sitting up.

Across the room by Scott, in a position similar to Jenny's, Jean spoke up, "He's dealing with it in his own way, Jenny. Sometimes he needs to be alone."

Shifting so Kurt could get up, she disagreed, "And sometimes he just avoids what he thinks will be a difficult situation. I'll get him."

"Meet me in ze kitchen after." Kurt ordered gently. When she started to protest, he put a finger to her lips. "Nein, you must eat. Not much but somezhing."

"Hanging around Logan too much," she grumbled as she stood.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, Kurt said firmly, "I vill not have you become ill. If zat is like Logan, it is gut."

Tears threatened to fall. She hated being so emotional, but he was so good to her, good for her. "Okay, I'll see what I can do. After I flush out Hank."

* * *

Staring at his computer screen, Hank was ostensibly doing research, but that was just a cover. In actuality, he was thinking. Contemplating his failures.

This seemed to be the day for it because he was sure others were thinking the same. He knew there had been nothing he could have done differently. Lacy had known that as well. She had made her choice long before they had rescued her from the FOH. The only choice she felt she could. She had told him everything early on. As her doctor, he would have quickly found out, so she had made him her confidant.

Under those circumstances, he hadn't been able to help getting to know her. Unlike Jenny, he had known all along about her impending demise. In the beginning he had begged her to tell Jenny. She just explained each time that she wanted to spare her grief for as long as she could, wanted their time to be happy instead of clouded, didn't want it to affect Zelig any more than it had to. He hadn't liked it but had understood.

He didn't think Jenny would understand though. Other than Bobby, she was his best friend and--

"You're not really working, are you?"

He jumped at Jenny's voice coming so close beside him. With a bit of panic, he wondered how long she had been there. "Of course, I am. I am currently researching a new project based on a molecular theory proposed by a physicist from Ohio State University. It is quite fascinating. Allow me to elaborate-"

"Uh-huh." Jenny crossed her arms, looking pointedly at the screen. "I've been standing here a good three minutes, Henry McCoy. You haven't scrolled once, I know you read faster than that. You also don't have a notepad. When you're researching you always have a notepad."

Surreptitiously, he looked at the desk with his peripheral vision. Sure enough, no pad. How could he have forgotten such an important prop? "It's only preliminary," he muttered.

"Hank," she said softly. "Did you do all you could?"

Swallowing tightly, he adjusted his glasses. "Upon my initial examination of the patient, I found-"

"No, Hank," Jenny interrupted. "It doesn't matter right now, I don't want to know. Did you do all you could?"

"Yes, but..." His voice trailed off, not really wanting to explain.

"Then come be with us," she said simply, holding out a hand. "Please? I-I really need my friend right now, not Lacy's doctor."

"Miss Green," Hank took her hand and pulled her over for a quick hug, "you are a special woman, and a good friend."

"Friends have to be together at times like this, Hank. You taught me that when you became my first friend in a long time. Not counting Jubilee, it wasn't her fault she wasn't here then." She shook her head. "Did you think I'd forget about you just because I love Kurt?"

He noticed how red her eyes were for the first time when he met them. Saw how her tears had ravaged her face. He hadn't thought she had forgotten him, but that it wasn't his place to comfort her anymore. "Never, however as our lives change frequently our relationships change as well. We will always be friends but the boundaries of said friendship may adjust."

"Don't be silly. You'll always be my best bud." Lightly she bopped him on the head, making him smile. "C'mon, Kurt says I have to eat.'

"His attentions are a great benefit to your well-being, I am sure you are aware."

"Yeah, he's great." Understanding hit her and Jenny shook her head. "Hank? This is really not the best time to push me about marriage."

* * *

When Kurt had spoken about food to Jenny,everyone else realized how hungry they were, so most everyone went to the kitchen. Bobby, Remy, and Rogue fought over leftovers and Jean began making sandwiches, stating it would take too long to cook something.

There were some missing but it was to be expected. Charles had gone to his study and they knew it was to be alone rather than to work. Ever solitary, Bishop had disappeared after being informed about Lacy, making some wonder if he had still felt a responsibility toward her or if he had been hiding something more, but all knowing he would never say. Betsy and Warren had simply left without giving an explanation, but none was really needed. Betsy would not want to be immersed in the strain of the grief that was so strong in the mansion as well as her own, and Warren would, of course, support her.

Having spoken briefly to Ororo and reassured himself - and Jenny when she was ready to hear it - that all was fine at the house, Kurt filled a plate for Jenny, quietly thanking Jean for her efforts. After placing it on the table for her, he began to pace with the ever present ring box in his hand, his fingers busy with it. Once again he found himself waiting for Jenny.

When Hank opened the door, gesturing for Jenny to precede him, she froze at the sight of Kurt. More importantly, at the object in his hand, her eyes locked on it.

Perhaps it was the grief, or the constant pressure exerted by everyone she knew, or maybe she just needed an outlet for all the feelings conflicting inside her. But on top of everything else, the sight of that ring box caused those feelings to burst to the surface in a totally unexpected manner.

"I can't take it anymore!" she shouted. Filled with rage, she was in front of a stunned Kurt before he realized she'd entered the room. In a swift move, she knocked the box from his hand, sending it flying. "Why won't you just STOP! I can't stand it! _I'm not marrying you_!"

His tail whipped around and his eyes narrowed in an anger to match hers. He had been more patient than could be believed, supportive and understanding. If his emotions had not been in turmoil, he _might _have been able to keep that understanding as he knew how she felt. But he also was strained to the breaking point and if Jenny or anyone else thought he did not have a temper, they were wrong.

"You cannot take it?" he yelled back. "I cannot take it! Ve vill be married if you must be dragged to ze church!"

"Hah! There's no way you're getting me in a damn church! You should know me better than that, Kurt Wagner!"

The other occupants of the room watched in fascination. Neither Jenny or Kurt ever lost their temper, except in battle in Kurt's case and someone else's behalf in Jenny's. They all pretended to ignore the argument, going on with whatever they were doing, but in actuality they couldn't take their eyes off the couple.

"Vhere is not ze point! It does not haf to be a church!" Kurt shouted impatiently.

"Good! 'Cause it sure as hell isn't going to be!" Jenny's voice seemed to be getting louder and more shrill.

"Ve can go to city hall." Kurt on the other hand, though still angry, was beginning to calm. This wasn't the way he had planned for things to come about but whether she realized it or not they were finally discussing their future. "But ve vill be married."

Gasping in horror, Jenny closed the slight distance between them and poked him in the chest with a long green and purple nail. "City Hall! You think I deserve that! Johnny's a priest and can do it anywhere! Let him marry us!"

Abruptly the entire room went still.

Stunned by her words, the two stared at each a moment. Then a huge smile of utter joy broke over Kurt's face. He took hold of the hand still drilling into his chest and kissing her knuckles he said in satisfaction, "Zat vill vork."

"Oh my God," Jenny whispered, overwhelmed by what she'd done "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God..." Her eyes widened and her knees went weak as she repeated the words in a litany, until her breathing started going much too fast and she couldn't speak anymore.

Kurt guided her to a chair while she went into a panic attack.

Remembering how it had all started, Bobby crawled under the table to retrieve the forgotten ring box. Tapping Kurt on the shoulder, he opened it and gave a thumbs-up as he handed it over.

With a sense of fulfillment, Kurt slid the ring onto the third finger of Jenny's limp left hand, murmuring, "I haf vitnesses. You cannot back out now. Is not so bad, ja?"

Lifting her head weakly, Jenny gazed in wonder at her hand. She had told herself she didn't want this, hadn't believed it would ever happen. Perhaps she hadn't let herself, even though deep inside there was nothing she wanted more, but she hadn't let herself realize that either.

Now the ring was on her finger it felt... right. Perfect. Like it belonged, wasn't something new but something she had been missing.

Unable to speak, she threw her arms around him, half falling out of the chair. Still somewhat hyperventilating, she buried her face in his neck and Kurt rubbed her shoulders.

"Zis is vhere you belong." he whispered in her ear, as everyone rushed forward to congratulate them.

* * *

After he had conveyed his own congratulations, slapping Kurt on the back and teasing Jenny, and after the excitement had died down some, Logan went in search of Bishop.

He found him in the Danger Room doing simulations. He knew Bishop was upset about Lacy as he had in some way felt responsible for her since taking her from the FOH warehouse. He hadn't made a big deal about it, but had quietly made sure she had everything she needed and made himself available if she needed assistance such as a ride somewhere when Kurt was involved with something else. He hadn't been intrusive but in the background as he usually was.

Logan knew in many ways he and Bishop were very alike in that they didn't put their feelings out for all to see. He didn't think Bishop had developed especially strong feelings for Lacy but the potential had been there and was just another thing for the man to grieve for. They both knew sometimes the loss of possibilities was as hard as losing the real thing.

Watching for a few minutes, Logan went ahead and ended the program. Then he bravely stood in the face of the man's ire as he asked, "Ya still got that copy a Kurt proposin' ta Jenny?"

Bishop huffed but answered, "Yes."

"Good. C'mon, got somethin' fer ya ta see." He gestured in the general direction of the security room and started leading the way. "Ya missed a good show, definitely a keeper. If ya got it all on the cameras, we can put 'em together fer a weddin' present." Logan paused, considering. "Or the entertainment."

"She finally agreed?" Bishop asked in surprise.

"Yep, they're discussin' details right now."

"About time."

* * *

Indeed, Kurt and Jenny took over the formal dining and sat holding hands while making wedding plans for the rest of the evening. Not that there was much to plan as the first thing they decided was to have the ceremony as soon as possible so Lacy could be there. The rest was secondary.

Despite her previous doubts, Jenny made decisions quickly. It was as though now she had agreed, she was eager to get it done. Some of it was the urgency necessary because of Lacy, and some to keep herself occupied so she didn't think about Lacy. Which didn't really work.

Fully aware of this and having similar feelings himself, Kurt didn't bring up the other woman who was in both of their thoughts. He did make frequent calls to Ororo to check on her though so Lacy would not feel abandoned. But like Jenny, he couldn't yet talk about her and he couldn't bring himself to speak to her directly.

He had come to think of Lacy as part of his extended family and expected that when he and Jenny married she would live with them as a sister might. Whether his sister or Jenny's, as she held such a role for them both, was not clear in his mind. Either way, he had thought of her as part of their future and found it hard to accept that she wouldn't be there.

Jenny's house - their future home as he knew how much she loved it - would not be the same. It was filled with memories of Lacy. He realized gratefully they were good memories, and he understood why she had waited to tell them. But understanding didn't make it any easier at the moment.

Staring at his and Jenny's joined hands while all these thought went through his head, Kurt looked up to see her watching him. He realized neither had spoken for some time.

"I'm ready." Jenny said quietly, and he understood what she was really saying.

She was saying she was ready to see Lacy, ready to talk to her, ready to forgive her, ready to face what was to come. Simply ready.

She was also asking if he was.

He wasn't sure but nodded anyway. Jenny was strong and closer to Lacy than he was. If she was ready then he would be too. Somehow.

* * *

So he took her home.

He stood by her side as she quietly thanked Ororo for her time, the other woman not meeting her eyes as she had been informed over the phone of the situation.

He waited in the doorway and watched in silence as she spoke to Lacy. They forgave each other with only a few words and both were again comfortable together. He watched both women's faces as they laughed and cried, spoke excitedly about the wedding, chattered about everything and nothing for a time. But he was unable to speak himself.

He took care of Zelig when he woke unexpectedly in the night, the baby having started sleeping all night by the time he was two weeks old.

He made breakfast the next morning, mixed the day's formula, and fed Zelig, letting the two women sleep in since they had stayed up talking.

And he was there when Jenny went to check on Lacy and found she had died peacefully in her sleep.

to be continued.

* * *

note:  
CaptainTish- I understand and forgive you, lol. I actually am not that hard to guess at, and I'm pretty sure you're not the only one to guess.  
Elizabeth Robbins- Actually, I was afraid it would go the other way. Make her more resistant, but she either got worn down or gave in to her heart's desire. Not quite sure which it was, but there you go.  
GothikStrawberry- I knew you would like the part with Rogue. I almost made it a short story instead but couldn't resist putting it in this one.  
S- Actually I would be more likely to have someone get hit by a bus or something like that. I like to show them vulnerable to the everyday events of life instead of just the exotic. I'm sure I could have them get hit by a bus with flair. I could make it dramatic and heartbreaking. I don't intent to at this point but I could and if the idea takes hold and I do, I'll give you credit for the idea.  
B Oots- You hit the questions right on and I hope I covered them well. 

Next! We're going to skip forward some months for the next chapter. Time passes and life moves on kind of thing. The next chapter is the event of the century, or would be if any but a select few were invited. Select as in a certain type of people not select as in only a few.

But before then we have at least two short stories for "Demon's Kind" that have to be posted before the last chapter. "Rest in Peace" is Lacy's pov and takes place during this chapter. Then is a story that spans from when Kurt proposed until the big event and it's titled "Yes, Dear". I feel these two must be posted before the last chapter. Sorry for the wait, but I don't think chapter 20 is quite ready yet anyway. I keep thinking of more to add. May be a long one but it kinda deserves to be.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


	20. Chapter 20

disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Marvel, except Jenny who is MINE! (though I have been known to share if you ask nicely.) I expect to make no money off this fic. Dammit.

* * *

**Human and the Demon  
**by Dizi

Chapter 20

Waiting for the music to change, Jenny nervously twitched a fold of fabric in the long white dress.

"If you're not ready I'll go tell 'em to hold up." Harry offered. "Not like they can start without you."

Her hands shaking holding the bouquet and her mouth dry, she stared at him a moment while she wrapped her mind around his words. There was nothing she wanted more, but she couldn't help being nervous. "I couldn't do that to Kurt after all the waiting I've already forced on him. There's a room full of guests in there."

"Too damn bad. I'm not letting you do anything you're not ready for. If you don't wanna, you don't hafta, and that's it." he said heatedly.

"But I do want to marry Kurt," she protested, taking in his appearance for the first time. She hadn't had to fight as much as she'd thought to get Harry into a tux. "You cleaned up nice."

"Yeah, didn't think I had it in me, didja?" He preened, then frowned. "You're changing the subject, girl. Don't think I didn't notice. You ready or not?"

Jenny took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders. "I'm ready."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she said testily.

"Fine."

"Fine."

The music changed signaling the beginning of the ceremony. The double doors opened. Jenny squeezed his arm with all her strength as they walked through.

As they walked down the aisle, Jenny didn't notice the people watching her. She didn't see Jubilee, Ororo, and Rogue standing in their places, nor did she take in Logan, Piotr, and Hank across from them. She didn't hear Zelig laugh when he saw her from Hank's arms.

The only thing, the only person, in her world at that time was Kurt smiling reassuringly as she slowly walked closer and closer to him.

Johnny, for the first time dressed for his vocation in her presence, spoke but she didn't register his words, though she must have responded appropriately at the correct times. Surely someone would have given some indication if she hadn't. The entire ceremony went by without her taking in a single detail of their careful planning.

Somewhere inside joy and relief ran through her when the cool metal band slid onto the third finger of her left hand. But the first thing she was fully aware of since the doors opened was Kurt lifting her veil and gently pressing his lips to hers.

With a sigh, she put her arms around his neck pressing her body close. The kiss deepened, changing from something appropriate for the occasion to an expression of love. They parted just before it turned embarrassingly long and Jenny found she could think again.

An impatient sound came from Zelig and, before the couple could be announced, Kurt took the child in a matching miniature tuxedo into his arms. A delighted Zelig in one arm and the other around a smiling Jenny, Kurt turned the three to face the crowd of people watching.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Fr. John Riley intoned solemnly, "I present the Wagner family, Kurt, Jenny, and Zelig."

* * *

"Thank you so much for coming, Mr. Murdock." Jenny pumped his hand enthusiastically, happy to greet someone she knew.

"Matt, please, Mrs. Wagner." The man also known as Daredevil reminded her. "Before you leave for your honeymoon, I have those papers for you to sign so the adoption can be gotten underway while you're gone. Did you ever find out where you're going?"

"I vas zinking of vhite vater rafting in Colorado." Kurt said with a straight face.

Jenny rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." Matt laughed and moved on for the next person in the reception line to greet the newlyweds.

"Reed and Sue Richards," Kurt introduced, not needing to explain they were the leading members of the Fantastic Four.

"Thank you for coming," Jenny said. Though she was very excited to be meeting them, for the moment her eyes were for the young boy who was looking bored beside them. "And you must be Franklin. Artie and Leech are going to be very happy you're here. They were hoping you'd come."

"Really? They're here?" Franklin looked imploringly at his mother.

"You can go find them." Sue said and turned back to Jenny with new insight. "I appreciate that you thought of him."

"The boys wouldn't have let me forget." Jenny laughed. "They were very happy when they somehow got a look at the guest list."

A list in which she herself hadn't fully understood who everyone on it was, but she was finding out now. The guests turned out to be from all walks of life. There were teachers, scientists, nail artists, soldiers, and more. It turned out the majority of them were also heros. The superhero community seemed to be a small one in which most everyone in it seemed to know everyone else. Jenny just hadn't realized she would be meeting them all at her wedding.

"If I might ask a question?" Sue asked. "Where did you get your nails done?"

"Yes," the woman next in line chimed in. "They are wonderful. Is that free-hand?"

"Janet Van Dyne and Henry Pym," Kurt said before leaning in to whisper in her ear, "Zhey are Avengers."

"Let me introduce the two of you to Claude." Jenny waved a hand in the air to get his attention as he had already been through. "He's an artist. His boyfriend Steve did my hair."

"I was going to ask that next," Janet commented and asked teasingly, "Sue, does that happen to be a Van Dyne original you're wearing?"

"Why, yes, it is. I know the designer..."

* * *

Monet sighed. "I can't believe I am attending an event this low class."

"Better hush up, Monet, if Sean hears you'll have to leave." Paige warned.

"Oh no, let her talk, like, all she wants." Jubilee glared at Monet. "I think he's coming this way and I'd love for her to have to leave so _I_ can have a good time."

"Please." Monet gestured at the room. "Where are the ice sculptures, the waiters with hors'd'ouvres and champagne, the orchestra, where is anything that says this is a wedding with any kind of style and panache?"

"There's Bobby, looks like he's on the decoration committee because he's _making _the ice sculptures." Jubilee continued glaring. "Like duh, Monet! Why would he do it sooner? Just so they'll melt?"

The other girl sniffed disdainfully.

"They're not going to have someone walking around with alcoholic beverages when they know _we're_ here." Paige pointed out.

"Yeah, we might get a whole sip before one of the big superheros caught us," Jubilee groused, "like they got nothin' better to do."

"Jubileeee..." Paige gave her a significant look.

"Fine. Later the tables in here are going to be moved for dancing, so the food being in another room with more tables makes it easier for people to eat when they want and there's less chance of getting food on the dance floor. An orchestra was suggested and shot down because they wanted everyone to feel comfortable and not everyone would if they got too fancy." She said all this as though it were a report she'd had to memorize for school. "And Jenny has plenty of style and panache - whatever that is - they _chose _to be informal and friendly. It's just a different style than you would like. Are you even listening? Monet?"

"Do you know who that is?" The girl spoke with complete astonishment.

"Who? Him?" Jubilee pointed to an average sized blond man.

"Don't point! Yes, him. Do you know who that is?" Monet demanded.

Paige sighed. "Who is he?"

"That's Daniel Rand." When the other two just stared at her, Monet let out an exasperated sound. "You two are hopeless. Daniel Rand of Meachem-Rand Enterprises? Multimillionaire?"

Paige looked at Jubilee, who shrugged. "Don't ask me. I thought he was Ironfist, guess I was wrong."

"Oh my..." Monet breathed. "The king of Wakanda is here. Your friend was just introduced to the King of Wakanda and didn't even curtsy."

"Hmm, maybe that's because he looks like everyone else and probably didn't mention to her that he's, like, _royalty_. Not _every_one cares about that sort of thing." Jubilee rolled her eyes pointedly in Monet's direction.

"Wait. Look at him." Monet nodded towards a tall older gentleman. "That is someone worth endearing yourself to. I do not know who he is, but he is poised, dignified. He has grace but also a certain bearing. _That _is someone I want to know." Her eyes trained on the personage she was interested in, she flounced away.

Jubilee giggled uncontrollably. "Oh, I can't wait!

"What? Do you know who he is?" Paige asked.

"Oooohhhh yeeaaahhh. I sure do." She giggled again. "He's totally all Monet said and more. That's Jarvis. He's the Avenger's butler. I can't wait until Monet finds out the guy she thinks is so great is a servant! I mean, he's cool and all, but Monet will freak!"

Both were so busy watching Monet making her way to Jarvis they didn't notice Artie, Leech, and Franklin. So they didn't see Artie's speech bubble, but Franklin's reply made it through to them.

"Wow! The place with all the roller coasters? Cool!" came his excited words, but then he sounded puzzled. "But what's a honeymoon?"

The two girls blinked at each other.

"I've heard lots rumors but you don't think they'd really... do you?" Paige asked hesitantly.

Jubilee rolled her eyes again. "Get real."

* * *

A little apprehensive but treating her distinguished guests as she would anyone else, Jenny walked among them chatting here and there, alternately laughing and snorting at the outrageous stories going around about the honeymoon. Where did Kurt come up with them all? And how did he get so many ideas out to so many people so fast? Some weren't too bad but others...

Lacy would have laughed so hard at the original way he'd come up with to tease her. She so wished she could have been here. Often she felt that Lacy was forgotten. Even she did it, she would catch herself looking at Zelig and thinking of him as her own son instead of the child someone who had loved him more than herself. How selfish was that? No, she wouldn't forget Lacy. She wouldn't let herself.

With those thoughts, she glanced at the corner with the little table memorializing their lost friend. Seeing it, or what _wasn't _there, she quickly excused herself from the conversation she was on the edges of before letting herself panic.

It was gone. Lacy's picture was gone! She rushed over to the table, frantically searching it and the floor.

"Chere?" Remy asked from above her, amusement obvious in his voice. "You gon' get your pretty dress dirty."

"Remy!" She climbed out from under the tablecloth in relief. "Help me, Lacy's picture is gone!"

"Non, it safe." He said soothingly. "Remy have it."

"What? Why..." Looking up, she saw he was holding out a flat shiny package. A wedding present.

"You could have just told me." Jenny quickly straightened and brushed off her dress. She had searched long and hard for just the right one. At first she hadn't really understood the appeal of paying so much money for something intended for only one day of her life, then she had seen it and known she had to have it. She had really wanted to see the look on Kurt's face when he saw it, but she had been so nervous she had forgotten to pay close attention.

"Remy t'ink it work better dis way." He smiled charmingly and placed the gift in her hands. "Dere more but dis one special and Remy t'ink you can use it now."

"Ah, liebchen, zhere you are." Kurt saw the present and frowned at Remy. "You vere supposed to vait for me."

"She not open it yet." Remy protested.

"Come, sit." Kurt led Jenny to a chair and assisted her in sitting down.

"Is it a new frame?" she asked excitedly.

"Remy not telling." He replied, his tone a little sly.

Jenny carefully pulled off the big bow without damaging the paper, slid off the ribbon with nary a wrinkle, and set about painstakingly taking off the tape. Some of the guests had stopped to watch. A few became exasperated at the wait. Others were clearly amused at her level of concentration and effort.

However those that knew her well understood Jenny took pleasure in drawing out every moment. It wasn't what was inside that was important to her but that someone cared enough to give her a present no matter the occasion. Her joy in simply opening one had always touched their hearts. Kurt's to the point that he wrapped her birthday present in box upon box upon box, Jenny giggling each time she came to more paper instead of a present. One had turned out to be completely empty and it had been a long time before she had stopped laughing.

Finally, all the tape was removed, the paper came off in one large unblemished sheet, and Jenny lifted the lid of the box, pulling aside tissue paper. The huge smile faded, replaced by utter amazement. Her hand moved as it to touch but stopped just short as she didn't want to smudge it, and instead she groped for Kurt's, squeezing tightly.

"Oh Kurt, look," she whispered. "Lacy was right, Zelig does look just like Danny."

In an ornate gold frame with leaves and vines entwined was a wedding picture. Not one somehow hurriedly made from the earlier ceremony, but one from more than a year and a half ago. A lovely picture of a radiant Lacy holding tight to a man who could only have been her Danny.

"Remy... how...?" Jenny sputtered, overjoyed but confused.

He brushed non-existent lint from his suitcoat and winked at her. "Give Remy 'nuff time, chere, an' he _acquire _anyt'ing."

She turned to Kurt. "You knew?"

"I did not see it, but I vas informed vhat it vas zat he had found." He admitted. "Ve zhought zat you vould like zis one better for ze reception."

"Oh, I do, I really really do!" She quickly hugged them both and jumped to her feet.

Carefully, she placed the new picture in just the right spot on the table.

Lacy wasn't forgotten. Sometimes, someone might need a reminder, but they would never completely forget her.

* * *

"Why hello, tall, light, and sometimes icy," Jennifer Walters drawled out.

"If it isn't my favorite jolly green giantess," Bobby replied with his boyish grin. "Enjoying the party?"

"It's great, gonna wear out my dancing shoes. I'm a little surprised I was invited. Not that I'm complaining," She-Hulk quickly added. "But it's not as though I'm close to the happy couple. I've been more a lawyer than a heroine recently."

"That could be why. Kurt joked that he'd sue Jenny for breach of contract if she backed out of the wedding. Though I think it was a mutual decision to put it off last time."

"Really? Why? They seem to be very close, almost like they were already married for a long time." She easily looked over the heads of the other guests to where Kurt was dancing with Spiderwoman. Ironically, Jenny was dancing with Peter Parker.

"When Zelig's mother died they both took it hard. Originally they were going to be married the week after Jenny finally agreed so Lacy could be there, but she was worse off than we realized and she died the same night." He pointed to the table in the corner. It now held two pictures, the wedding picture Jenny had received earlier and the one of Lacy holding Zelig, which was there originally. "They put the wedding off until they could get Lacy settled, but that didn't work out either. She wanted to be cremated and her ashes scattered over her husband's grave. Only problem was that they didn't know where he was buried."

"I thought it was a little morbid to have an urn at a wedding, but thought it was maybe part of someone's traditions." There was a hitch in her voice. As the She-Hulk her skin was tough, but her heart was something else. "I assume they couldn't wait any longer?"

"Not exactly." Bobby looked back and forth to make sure no one was listening. "It's a surprise for Jenny. Sometime before they come back from their honeymoon they'll take care of it. It took five months but Bishop found him. In some ways I think it's better this way, gave them time to grieve so they can start out happy. Not to mention, I don't think Jenny would have wanted to leave Zelig while he was so young."

"He's a cute little bugger." Being so much taller than Bobby she saw something he didn't and her eyes went wide. "My, my, my, she's a braaaaave woman."

"Huh?" He tried to look but couldn't see what she was talking about.

"The bride is dancing with Thing. I didn't think anyone but me was brave enough to do that. And as you can see, I'm _not_. I learned my lesson." She let out a short trill of laughter.

"She probably saw no one was dancing with him and didn't want him to be left out." The crowd moved enabling him to see them, and he too laughed. "I need a camera! He's not moving at all, he's so scared he'll hurt her."

"Okay, so tell me your honeymoon story and then you can ask me to dance."

"Ah, don't suppose you would believe ice fishing in Alaska?" He asked hopefully.

"You have got to be kidding." Her green brow wrinkled.

"He had to be. I mean, it sounds great to me. I was excited at first, but it didn't take long to realize Jenny wouldn't appreciate it like I would." Bobby shook his head woefully, as though wondering why anyone wouldn't find below zero temperatures fun.

"So what are they really doing? Not that I'm nosey but there's lots of stories going round." Jennifer knew she could and actually often was nosey, but right now it was natural to be curious.

"No one knows, or if they are they're not telling." Bobby offered his arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Arm in arm they went onto the dance floor.

Unspoken between them was the desire to get closer to Jenny and Ben so they could see his face clearer.

* * *

Sipping a glass of champagne, Jenny felt a bit silly for missing Kurt during their wedding reception, but that was easily solved.

She eased up to where he was talking to Logan, Nick Fury, and Harry. Jenny layed a hand on his arm and he immediately placed it around her shoulders. Realizing the men had stopped talking, she took another sip and said innocently, "Don't let me interrupt."

Logan shrugged. "Well, Elf, as I said if yer still plannin' ta rough it ya can use my cabin. It ain't quite livin' off the land, but it's close."

Though she tried, Jenny couldn't keep her eyes from widening. She knew neither could really be serious. She _knew _it, but...

Looking at Jenny out of the corner of his eye, Kurt replied, "Nein, mein freund. Zere is an airstrip near a bed and breakfast vhich advertises skydiving. I zought zat sounded like fun."

She stared at him a moment, then leaned over to softly kiss his cheek. Patting it, she said, "Baby, I haven't drank enough for that to be funny."

They all laughed, but Logan happened to look past Jenny and stopped abruptly. In a quick move, he leapt behind her, grabbing a glass from Jubilee.

"Wolvie!" she screeched.

"Nothin' doin', Jubilation, yer too young fer champagne." he growled.

"But I'm the maid-of honor," she stomped her foot. "Can't I have just a little?"

"Nope." Logan, Harry, and Jenny chorused as one.

* * *

"It's been nice to see you in a setting where the world isn't in danger." Reed Richards shook the hands of all the men in the small group.

"It's a change of pace." Steve Rodgers agreed.

"Yes, a good decision on Kurt's part, I think. He made the guestlist and didn't actually explain it to Jenny." Charles smiled, a slightly wry twisting of his lips. "She was looking a little numb as she was introduced to everyone."

"I found her to be quite charming." Stephen Strange commented. "She seems to be a very unique individual."

Charles's smile grew. "That seems to be the consensus."

"I for one want to know how they chose a date when there was no emergencies." Steve said dryly. "One incident could have kept more than half the guests away, depending on who was behind it."

"Maybe the villains of the world took a day off." Reed responded. "Just be grateful."

Breaking the following silence, Dr. Strange asked curiously, "I know it's none of my business, but is it true they're going bungee jumping on their honeymoon?"

* * *

Col. Nicholas Fury raised a brow at the big TV screen placed in a side room. "Wouldn't think the bride would appreciatiate her very own version of 'America's Funniest Home Videos' being shown at her reception."

Laughter went around the room as on the screen Jenny dumped a nasty looking concoction over Bobby's head.

A smug expression came over Logan's face. "She didn't bother ta ask what all we was plannin' ta show. Not my fault, I woulda told her if she asked, an' if she objected we coulda found somethin' else."

"Something else she'd object to, no doubt." Nick grinned, knowing Logan well. He'd probably do the same thing in his place. "So, what happens when she finds out?"

"We get somethin' new to add ta the file." Logan grinned back. "Bishop keeps copies o' all the camera files. So, me an' him went lookin' through old files fer scenes with Kurt an' Jenny in 'em. Got lots a touchy feely shit on a DVD fer 'em, but found this stuff too. It was just too good ta pass up. I cain't wait ta see Kurt's face when he sees some o' this. He been told but it's different seein' it. Fer a special few, I got copies."

The two laughed together for a while, Nick understanding both Bishop keeping security files to the extreme and Logan having a laugh at a friend's expense. Logan only felt free to do something like this to someone he really trusted and liked. Which always made him glad he lived in one of the most secure places in the world.

Once he'd calmed, Nick lifted his sleeve to signal the helicarrier hovering above. He relaxed only slightly when he received back a positive reply.

"Ya gotta quit doin' that. Yer startin' ta get me worked up." Logan growled.

"Too bad. I'm already nervous having the world's best defense and offense in one room. You realize one bomb would kill 'em all?" he demanded.

"Nah, most of 'em would live through the explosion."

"Ha. Ha. The bride and her cute kid wouldn't." He ignored Logan's menacing scowl. "How long's it gonna be before you take the kid under your wing?"

"Probably ain't." At Fury's surprised look Logan rolled his eyes, having been around Jubilee again. "I'll probably give him pointers an' such, but... he likes Cyke."

"You're kidding, right?" Nick looked out the door to where several guests were fighting for the right to hold the boy.

"Maybe it's the red glasses but if the kid don't want his parents then he wants Cyke. It ain't natural."

Both men shook their head, then Nick frowned, "Are they really going hitch-hiking across Europe? I really need to know so I can set some agents along the way."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't mind watching Zelig while we're gone?" Jenny made sure Jean's back was to the scene she had just witnessed. It was cute but she didn't want the other woman to guess her intention.

"Of course not! Everyone will pitch in and Scott's looking forward to it. It's been a long time since he had a little boy to take care of. You just have fun wherever you're going and be glad you're not spending your honeymoon in the future raising him." Jean teased before reassuring her, "Don't worry about a thing."

"If you're _really _sure..." Jenny said hesitantly. This was going to be easier than she'd thought.

"I'm positive. Don't worry." Jean repeated.

"Well then, why don't you turn around and look at what's behind you." Jenny suggested, obviously trying not to laugh.

Jean gave her an uncertain look before doing her bidding. "Awww, that's so sweet!"

Artie, Leech, and Franklin had stolen Zelig away from whoever had him last and made him part of their group. As such, they had also included him in their current activity. Eating large pieces of wedding cake.

Jenny thought perhaps giving him that one taste when they had cut the cake might have been a mistake. Because at the moment, he was covered from head to toe in cake and icing from the boys enthusiastically sharing with him. He did look very happy, but she hoped he didn't get sick from it.

"He's all yours." She said it with an evil grin and walked quickly away.

It took a moment for Jean to understand what she meant. She was going to have to clean him up. Wait. No she wouldn't. "Oh, Sco-ott..."

* * *

Exhausted, her bare feet propped up on a chair a little swollen, and feeling very mellow due to all the champagne she had drunk, Jenny dazedly looked around the room. She was confident she had danced with every male there, including the boys. She had eaten more cake than could possibly be good for her. Zelig had fallen asleep being passed from person to person, Charles being the last. All the legal papers had been signed, both for the wedding and the adoption. She was pretty sure there was something she could or should be doing but right now she was enjoying basking in the knowledge she was Mrs. Wagner, Mrs. Kurt Wagner, Jenny Wagner, and any other way of there was of saying she was his wife.

They had been practically living together the last five months, but actually being married felt... different. She didn't know why, it just was. As though now Johnny had said a few words and they had signed a piece of paper she was free to be herself. Which was silly because she was always herself and Kurt had seen her at both her best and her worst. Maybe she just didn't feel like she should be embarrassed if he saw her in not quite so good a light. She felt both part of something fantastic yet completely free, and she knew it was all part of being married. It was wonderful.

"Ah, and there he is now." Jenny said aloud to herself, louder than she meant to, watching Kurt walk towards her. "Isn't he just too pretty for words?"

"I assume you are speaking of me, ja?" He smiled into her eyes, wondering how much she'd had to drink.

"Hmm," she responded noncommittally.

"You are ze pretty one. Have you had fun?" He knew she had; he had carefully planned the entertainment with her in mind for that reason alone.

"Yeah, this is nice." Jenny sighed.

"Und are you ready for more?" Kurt placed her bouquet in her hands.

"Oh, yes, I'm ready." Reaching up, she ran her fingers down the side of his face, a fascinated expression briefly running through her eyes as it always did. "Can we just sneak away?"

"Nein, zhey vould catch us, but I vill protect you." He vowed, pulling Jenny to her feet.

He led her to a chair in front of the men gathering around, responding to some signal she had missed. At Kurt's indication, Jenny braced one foot with brightly painted toenails on the chair. Amid catcalls and wolf-whistles, feeling brave from the champagne, she slowly, teasingly, raised the hem of her dress revealing her long creamy leg an increment at a time until the royal blue garter on her mid-thigh was clearly visible.

The volume increased, drowning out Jenny's gasp, as Kurt with a wicked look in his yellow eyes to pay back her teasing did some teasing of his own. He trailed one finger from the top of her foot, up her shin, pausing at her knee, then gliding across her lower thigh before hooking it into the garter and drawing it down. He twirled it about his finger while Jenny demurely lowered her dress.

Without aiming, Kurt sent the bright cloth sailing over the men's head. Though they scrambled, most were laughing too hard to remember they were supposed to grab it. Narrowly missing Alastair Stewart's head, the garter smacked Quasar in the chest. He caught it reflexively, blinking in surprise and accepted the good natured ribbing that followed.

A few minutes later, Jenny stood in the chair with her eyes closed, her back to a crowd of very powerful single women, all vying for position and waiting for her to throw the bouquet over her head. Silence fell as she threw it with all her might.

The flyers in the group were off as it bounced off the ceiling, but they missed and dove into the frantic mass waiting below. All was chaos. The air was filled with shouts, screams, curses, the unmistakable - for people in their line of business anyway - sounds of bodyparts slamming into each other, and what might have been thunder but no one was really sure with all the other noise.

"I am so glad I'm not in there." Sue Richards commented to Jean.

"Me too," was her vehement reply.

When the dust settled several women stalked off to have their injuries treated and Domino stood proudly displaying her spoils.

"Are we done now?" Jenny whispered, hiding her face against Kurt's shoulder not wanting to see the carnage. "Is there more we have to do?"

He tenderly stroked a hand over the artful curls Steve had painstakingly put in her hair. "Nein, ve haf done enough if you vish to go."

"I want to be alone with my husband." Jenny ran a hand over his chest, making her meaning very clear.

"Zen ve go." Holding her close against him, Kurt doffed an imaginary hat to their guests, calling in a loud voice, "Auf weiterzen!"

As they teleported away, Jubilee shouted, "Wait! We have all that birdseed!"

Reappearing outside, Kurt quickly handed Jenny into the waiting limosine. She snuggled up against him and both ignored the chilled bottle of champagne.

"Kurt?" Jenny said in a small hesitant voice. "I-I just want to say I'm sorry."

"Vas?" he asked in surprise. That wasn't a statement he had expected at the start of their honeymoon.

"I've been so out of it the last several months and I haven't treated you well." She layed a hand on his cheek but didn't meet his eyes.

"Nein-" he started to protest.

"No, I was selfish. I almost let Lacy's death keep us from getting married."

"Nein, you did not." He said firmly. "I felt ze same vay."

"But I didn't think of that, and before then I didn't trust you enough, or maybe me enough, for us to get married sooner or Lacy could have been there. It was wrong and I'm sorry. You have been patient," she kissed his right cheek, "and kind," she kissed his left cheek, "and understanding," she kissed the tip of his nose, "and I love you very very much."

He smiled, pulling her close. "I am handsome, too."

"Um-hmm, very handsome," she agreed, playing with the buttons on his shirt.

Kurt's arms went around her and he buried his face in her hair. "Und smart."

"Mmm, a genius," Jenny grinned happily.

His lips found her ear. "Unnnnd romantic."

"Well," she giggled, "that depends on where we're going on our honeymoon."

"How about a beautiful oceanside hotel vith a jacuzzi built for two, and," he wiggled his brows suggestively, "me."

"That sounds nice, especially that last part." Jenny sighed contentedly.

"Und zat is not all. Zhere is a Renaissance fair nearby vhere ve shall join ze tournaments and feasts and I shall be ze envy of all men for my lovely vife."

"Really?" her voice rose in excitement.

"Or ve can enjoy ze opera 'Carmen' in balcony seats after a gourmet meal at a five star restaurant, and again I shall be envied for my lovely vife." Kurt acted as though he was trying to make a momentous decision.

"I have to choose?" Despondent now, she didn't know which sounded better.

Kurt laughed. "Nein, ve vill do both, I haf made reservations."

"You are a wonderful husband." Jenny kissed him deeply, stopping to say breathlessly, "Please, tell me we're going to the hotel first."

"Oh, ja, definitely ze hotel first, and zen after." Kurt tilted her head up to look meet his eyes. "Zis is only ze beginning."

"And that's the best part."

* * *

note:  
BlkDiamond- I know, and I'm sorry but it was originally going to be worse. Hope this one makes up for it.  
Elizabeth Robbins- Oh, yeah, Zelig was definitely there.  
GothikStrawberry- Yep and that's what the whole story was actually written for! Imagine that, 20 chapters just to give Zelig to Jenny and Kurt, but that's how it started.  
S- We'll see. I just might do it someday.  
Shorty McGee- He was optimistic in that he kept hoping he wouldn't have to force the issue, thought a situation would just present itself. It did, but it took time.  
CaptainTish- I put PotC in just for you and Jinxeh. Hah! I surprised you! And yes, this is the last chapter, but there will be more in 'Demon's Kind'.  
afreddiefan- Well, Jenny had issues to work out but she got there.  
Jinxeh- Wow, I made the quote section? Cool. By the way, I didn't kill Lacy to get back at you. I planned it from the beginning. I know, I'm sorry.  
MeadowLark4491- I couldn't resist the entertainment thing. You should have heard me laughing at work while I was writing it in my notebook. Everyone there thinks there's something wrong with me.  
Irbis- Sometimes bittersweet is just the way to go. I'd much rather bittersweet than just sad, anyway. Things have to happen but they can still touch your heart instead of simply making you feel bad. That's what I usually try for anyway. 

By the way, I got an email asking about how complete Jenny's hysterectomy was because if it wasn't complete she'd have eggs that could be harvested and they could get a surrogate to carry her and Kurt's baby. I thought if one person had this question then others might too. My answer is to consider the 'care' Jenny received when she was injured as a teen, or lack thereof. I really don't see them as being competent enough to do other than a complete hysterectomy, or maybe it's kind enough. Also I had already written and planned far enough that I wasn't willing to change things to make it possible. But I really don't see that doctor as being capable enough to do it that way. Hope that explains it for those who might have wondered.

We're finally finished! Isn't it great? I still have some short-stories in mind for "Demon's Kind" as I said but they probably won't come out in a timely manner because I haven't written most of the ones I have ideas for. I will but they might straggle their way in.

For those interested, "A Friend in Need" is going to have probably a total of six chapters and I have already sent chapter 4 to my beta. Gotten to where this story intersects and it will probably be posted sometime this or next week. Hopefully I'll get more of "The Gift" done soon too. I got behind because I got a little stuck, but I'll finish it, promise. I just don't write the adult stories consistently.

Jenny will continue to be a secondary character in most of my stories and in some they will be married and in others they won't but she will still be around. Like the way she made a brief appearance in "No Place Like Home". But I think her story has been told now and she probably won't have a story of her own again. Well, it could happen, but I doubt it at this point.

My next story will probably be either a ROMY or a story for Bobby. Not sure which, but I'm feeling sorry for Bobby right now because of what happened in the book. I won't get into my true feelings on that because I have to end this sometime (fix my Jubilee, Marvel scum!) though the story - what I've written of it - will not be connected to the 'House of M' storyline. Then again, the ROMY has been started and put on the backburner for awhile now and keeps begging me to finish it. So it could be either one but will probably be the Bobby.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


End file.
